Histoires à dormir debout
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: UPDATE Petite séries d'histoires drôles et moins drôles avec comme toile de fond l'Halloween, mettant en vedette les 4 frères chacun leur tour. Tcest.Gore
1. PROLOGUE

_**Prologue :**_

 _J'édite ma fic Halloween en essayant de me pratiquer à l'anglais. C'est plus un exercice. Pour le moment, seul Raph: effet placebo a tenté d'être traduit._

 ** _Attention:_**

 ** _Plusieurs histoires sont drôles et inoffensives, mais certaines, non._**

 _ **Lisez à vos risques et périls**_

 _ **Avertissement : Des tortues meurent, parfois. Si tu ne peux le supporter, ne lis pas.**_

 _Je vais essayer d'écrire une fois par mois un os d'horreur. Si vous avez des idées/demandes/suggestions, je suis à l'écoute!_

 **I tried to write in English. So, Raph: the placebo effect is in both languages (kind of). I try, so of course, there are mistakes. You can kindly tell me so that I get better**


	2. Michelangelo: le collectionneur

Michelangelo était beaucoup de choses.

Mikey était un collectionneur. Il adorait amasser toutes sortes de choses sous prétexte de les collectionner. Ensuite, il les déposait de façon aléatoire dans sa chambre, des tonnes d'objets disparates s'accumulant partout. Par contre, une collection ne se terminant jamais vraiment, ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Michelangelo était devenu risqué. Malgré les ordres de son frère ainé de tout ramasser, Mikey refusait de se départir de ses « collections ». Si vous aviez demandé à Léo ce qu'il en pensait, il vous aurait dit que l'appellation de collection n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne rien ramasser, car Mikey était paresseux et désordonné.

Mikey était dépendant-affectif, selon Raphael. Il l'enquiquinait toujours avec ses demandes d'attention. Le gamin avait besoin d'un ami ou d'un autre passe-temps. De plus, il ne comprenait pas que ses tentatives de drague étaient perpétuellement vouées à l'échec.

Mikey était aussi un cinéphile, se qualifiait-il lui-même Ses deux films préférés étant « Une créature de rêve » et « Frankenstein ». Dans le premier, deux ados fabriquent la fille de leur rêve, morceau par morceau à partir d'un ordinateur et de d'autres objets. Tout comme dans l'autre film, pièce par pièce, une créature était éveillée à la vie, un soir d'orage.

Pour Donatello, Mikey était surtout obstiné. Plus de 100 fois, après un visionnement d'un de ses films fétiches, il avait demandé à Donnie si c'était possible de donner la vie et d'assembler à notre goût une personne. La 101 fois, excédé, Donatello avait répondu que peut-être sous certaines conditions, cela était possible.

Cette journée-là, Mikey demanda 5 fois à ses frères s'il annonçait toujours de l'orage pour ce soir. A la dernière réponse affirmative de Don, Mikey excité lui dit : Je veux te montrer ma nouvelle collection. Donnie haussa les épaules : refuser n'aurait fait que s'assurer une soirée d'harcèlement continuels jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Autant s'éviter cette perte de temps.

Après une marche de près d'une heure dans les égouts, la curiosité de Donnie fut mise en éveil. Pour quelle raison Mikey avait-il exposé cette collection si loin du repaire. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un congélateur.

-Voilà.

-Urk! Mikey ! Pas une de tes collections de pizza créatives !

-Non, voyons, Don, c'est pour notre projet.

-Notre projet ?

-Laisse-moi te montrer dit à Mikey en ouvrant le congélateur. Ca ce sont les jambes de « Madison Avenue », et ici, le buste de « 57 rue ». Pour la tête, j'ai pris celle de « Times Square, » mais j'ai ajouté les yeux de « Central Park », car j'aime les yeux noirs. Pour les cheveux, j'ai dû les coller à la colle chaude…les coudre ne fonctionnait pas bien, malgré que j'aie découpé la calotte de « 34ième ». Don, ça va tu as l'air terrifié ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas, répondit Don hystérique, as-tu vu ce que tu as fait…. Mikey, on dirait le bricolage d'un enfant de deux ans ! Tu t'images le temps que ça va me prendre pour défaire et refaire tes points de suture ! Et je ne te parle pas que ses jambes sont celles d'une Afro-Américaine et le reste d'une Caucasienne ! Et tu n'as sûrement pas songer à joindre le nerf optique au cerveau ? Avec quoi as-tu découpé cela ? La coupure n'est pas nette ! Pour ce genre de projet il faut des outils de précision. A quelle température était réglée le congélateur ?

-Euh …Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu gardes tes scalpels sous clé !

\- Et en voici la raison…Mikey, promets-moi de ne plus faire des projets scientifiques sans supervision ! Je vais passer ma nuit à réparer tes erreurs ! Et je ne parle pas de Léo, il va flipper, tu as déjà un chat dont il se plaint que tu ne t'occupes pas assez ! Je te jure, les petits frères !


	3. Léonardo : la dent sucrée

Léonardo était à chaque année de corvée pour accompagner Mikey à passer l'Halloween. Enfin les six premières années, les 4 frères Hamato l'avaient passé ensemble. Puis, Donnie préféra étudier. Puis, Raph trouva cela débile. Léonardo serait bien demeuré au chaud au repaire, à lire un livre ou regarder la télévision, mais s'il s'était laissé aller à ce désir égoïste, il n'y aurait plus eu personne pour veiller sur leur petit frère. A l'Halloween de leur 14 ans, Léo avait tenté de s'objecter : ils devenaient trop vieux et tentant d'attendrir Michelangelo, il lui représenta que de plus jeunes enfants feraient un meilleur usage de ces bonbons.

-De quoi tu parles, Léo ? Je mange tous mes bonbons ! Léo avait soupiré et suivit, mais avait insisté que c'était la dernière fois.

Et nous étions rendus à l'Halloween suivante :

-Non, Mikey. Je n'y vais pas.

-Relax, Léo. Je vais y aller seul !

-Quoi, tu plaisantes ?

-Je connais les règles de sécurité : je vais porter un bracelet lumineux. Je vais faire un côté de rue à la fois. Je ne parle à personne…

Raphael entra en ce moment dans la cuisine, court-circuitant le long discours de Léo.

-Laisse allez le gamin, Léo. Il est assez grand et tu dois apprendre à cesser de le materner. S'il veut avoir l'air d'un débile profond, c'est son problème, pas le tien. Si tu ne lui laisse pas du lest, il n'apprendra jamais et demeurera toujours aussi…tu m'as compris. Je peux te trouver des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire que te geler le cul à …

-Langage, Raphael ! Pas devant Michelangelo !

-Léo !Stp, supplia gentiment la tortue orange.

Mikey fit alors ses yeux de chiots irrésistibles et le cœur de Léo fondit comme de la guimauve.

-D'accord, Mikey. Mais tu dois être rentré à 22h.

-Mais nous rentrons plus tard que cela de patrouille, s'objecta Mikey.

-Aucune négociation ne sera tolérée. Et je ne veux que tu ne manges aucun bonbon avant que je l'aie vérifié. Tu sais que c'est une règle primordiale.

-Ok, Léo ! Tu es le plus cool des grands frères, s'exalta Mikey en déposant un bisou sur la joue de son frère tout en faisant une grimace à Raph.

-Sale mioche ingrat ! lança la tortue rouge, le regardant filer.

Michelangelo arriva à 22h10 et Léo admit que c'était déjà un effort méritoire de la part du benjamin qui n'avait aucune conscience temporelle, surtout quand il s'amusait.

Léo vida le sac de Mikey sur la table de cuisine et fit le tri. En plus de trier les bonbons non-sécuritaires, il faisait des sacs de rations pour son jeune frère, sachant que Mikey se rendrait malade en les mangeant tous d'un seul coup sinon. Il n'offrait qu'une ration à la fois et dissimulait le reste dans sa chambre qu'il n'oubliait jamais de verrouiller.

Après avoir accompli son devoir, la conscience claire, Léo regagna sa chambre. En fait, Léo avait un secret, un petit péché véniel. Il adorait le sucre. Mais devant prêcher par l'exemple, il ne pouvait jamais s'en autoriser devant ses cadets. Chaque année, Léo s'attribuait une ration, considérant que c'était son bien légitime, puisqu'il avait pris la peine de parcourir les rues humides de la fin de l'automne avec son petit frère. Mais cette fois-ci, Léo était demeuré à la maison, à écouter des films avec Raphael. Était-il juste de priver son frère d'une ration ? Léo alors regarda la petite poignée de bonbons non règlementaires, c'est-à-dire, mal emballés. Spoiler Mikey de ces bonbons n'étaient pas injustes. Ils étaient trop hasardeux pour que Mikey les mange. De plus, Léo allait les jeter. Un minuscule sac transparent avait attiré son attention. De minuscules bonbons aux multiples coloris et aux engravures joyeuses y étaient à l'intérieur. Mikey avait spécifié qu'ils avaient l'air cool, mais Léo les avait balayés de la main, car l'emballage était de toute évidence artisanal. Il ne voulait risquer la vie de Mikey, mais si lui-même en prenait un pour commencer, il n'y avait pas de mal. Il ne pourrait mourir d'un bonbon suspect.

Avec un soupir de contentement, Léo prit une minuscule pastille verte à l'effigie d'un émoji, s'attendant à une coque de sucre qui se dissoudrait délicieusement sur sa langue. Mais il n'en fut rien. Étais-ce qu'il avait choisi la mauvaise saveur. La saveur acidulée parfois des bonbons verts le rebutait. Il avala le précédent bonbon et en choisi un à la teinte rose foncé avec un papillon. Même goût légèrement amer. Il l'avala de nouveau, puis il en prit un autre sous forme de losange bleu. Après lui avoir laissé l'occasion de fondre presque entièrement sur la langue, il le recracha. Déçu, mais guérit de sa rage de sucre, Léo s'étendit. Il chercha le sommeil. Mais le volume de la télévision lui parut si fort et sa bouche si sèche qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il se leva pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau. En revenant de la cuisine, il s'aperçut que ses frères étaient devant la télévision à regarder un film d'horreur, comme c'était la tradition à l'halloween.

Il rejoignit ses frères et s'asseyant à la seule place de libre aux côtés de Raphael.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Raph, inquiet, indiqua Léo de la tête à ses autres frères. Léo se cachait les yeux et poussait des gémissements de terreur alors que rien de particulièrement horrifiant était sur l'écran. Soudain, il se cacha le visage dans le cou de Raphael :

-Oh ! Raph, protège-moi, tu es si fort ! Il vient me chercher… Raphael ouvrit des grands yeux et chercha aussitôt le regard de Donnie, inquiet. Léo n'était pas du genre à plaisanter avec ce genre de chose.

Hum…Raphie, tu sens si bon. Hum…tu es chaud, ta peau est douce…mets tes mains sur moi…

Donatello se leva soupçonneux.

-Léo, regarde-moi : mouais…pupilles dilatés…il est sous l'effet d'une ou plusieurs drogues. Érection évidente….

-Quoi, questionna Raph offusqué que quelqu'un ose mettre en doute la pureté de son frère. Impossible qu'il se drogue….

-Raph, du calme. Je ne dis pas qui l'a prise volontairement. Léo, dis-moi…as-tu mangé des bonbons récoltés par Michelangelo ?

Léonardo hocha la tête avec une emphase qui aurait été comique sous d'autres circonstances :

-Oui. C'est mal. J'ai volé trois bonbons à mon frère.

-Je le savais, s'exclama Mikey

-Je suis un vilain garçon. Raphie, punis-moi, susurra Léo, s'agrippant comme une liane à Raphael et s'asseyant presque sur son plastron. Aaaah !Raphie ! Caresse-moi !Prends-moi, je suis certain que tu es puissant comme un taureau !

Les deux autres frères cachèrent leur rire devant la couleur plus écarlate que son bandeau qui venait à Raphael, qui tenait toujours ses bras obstinément croisés.

-Bon bien, taureau Raphie, offrez-donc un tour de votre plus beau rodéo à votre fervent admirateur ici. Ensuite, dirigez-le vers mon labo, que je m'en occupe…médicalement parlant.

Raphael grogna quelque chose de complètement incompréhensible, alors qu'à grand coup de langue dans son cou, Léonardo lui démontrait toute son « admiration » Mais les deux frères auraient juré que cela ressemblait à « Si vous sortiez d'abord… »

Mikey lança un dernier sourire à Raph tout en plongeant la main dans sa ration de bonbons.

-Tu as tenu ta promesse à Léo, au lieu de se geler le c…

-Va te faire fou..un baiser de Léonardo coupa la vocifération de Raphael.

-Sale mioche ingrat, termina Mikey avec un clin d'œil.


	4. Raphael: Soirée cinéma

Ce 31 octobre, Raph avait impatiemment attendu que ses frères se couchent, à deux doigts de glisser un quelconque narcotique dans leurs boissons afin d'accélérer le moment où ils se retireraient. Raphael lui-même avait fait semblant d'aller dormir, vers 22h45, pour finalement se relever environ une heure plus tard. La raison de cette hâte était simple. Casey lui avait prêté un film-maison, tourné par un ami lors de la fête d'Halloween du campus deux soirs auparavant. Ce qui avait suscité en particulier la curiosité de Raphael avait été le commentaire de son ami sur le fait qu'il y avait de « tout » sur ce film et des deux sexes. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de pornographie, mais les deux films qu'il avait visionné précédemment avec Donatello, dans un but « instructif » avait été trop édulcoré aux yeux de Raphael, avide d'un quelque chose de plus. Des hommes avec des femmes, des femmes avec des femmes, tous semblables et répétant les mêmes gestes mécaniques, presque dans le même ordre. Le montage, le maquillage, les accouplements réchauffés et prévisibles, nuisait au naturel et à l'excitation de Raphael. Mais Case lui avait promis de la bombe avec cette vidéo ! Le fait qu'elle ait été à moins d'une heure de leur repaire, il y a 48 heures, avec des adolescents réels de presque leur âge rendait déjà le tout plus désirable.

Par contre, il n'y avait qu'un lecteur DVD dans tout le repaire et c'était évidemment dans la salle commune, où tous pouvaient en bénéficier. Il était 23h30 et tout le monde dormait à poings fermés et Maitre Splinter aux oreilles si fines était absents. C'était l'occasion rêvée et il n'avait pas le choix de saisir cette chance car Casey voulait ravoir sa vidéo pour le lendemain. Il devait être le plus discret possible. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un, ou pire, Léo, le découvre en position compromettante. Il n'en entendrait jamais la fin et Léo le regarderait avec un air dégoûté pour au moins les 50 prochaines années. La distance entre le mérite de Léo et celui de Raph était déjà suffisamment vaste, sans approfondir le fossé.

Mais Raph était un aussi bon ninja que Léo, non ? Il ne se ferait pas prendre. Il glissa le disque dans le lecteur et mis le son au minimum. Les premières images montraient des jeunes des deux sexes passablement éméchés qui continuait de boire. La situation se corsa rapidement quand deux footballers qui encadraient une jeune blonde, s'embrassèrent avec un enthousiasme délirant. Paranoïaque, Raph scruta dans l'obscurité si un témoin invisible s'y dissimulait, tout en descendant prudemment sa main vers l'ouverture au bas de son plastron. Les yeux démesurément ouverts, le poignet s'activant frénétiquement, il oubliait presque où il était, alors qu'un orgasme dévastateur commençait à se former en lui, son imagination subtilisant d'autres participants aux images érotiques défilant devant lui.

Soudain, la lumière du plafonnier de la cuisine adjacente s'alluma. Plus rapide que l'éclair, Raph se couvrit d'un coussin pour dissimuler son état embarrassant et changea la chaine de la télévision.

-Raph ? appela avec sollicitude Léonardo. Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit, Léo, la pire tortue au monde qui aurait pu se trouver là, se lamenta mentalement Raphael.

-Ouais…

-Que fais-tu debout ? Tu regardes un film ? Lequel ?

-Euh…Arachnophobie.

C'était vraiment le film à l'écran constata-il, encore heureux d'être tombé sur un film dont il connaissait le titre.

-Mais Raph, c'est le film que tu détestes le plus de toute l'histoire du cinéma ! Tu sais que tu es toi-même arachnophobe ! Quand tu l'as écouté, quand nous avions 8 ans, j'ai dû dormir durant 6 mois avec toi !

-Je ne me rappelle pas de ça. Va te coucher, Léo !

-Raph. Cesse de nier ce que tu es, il n'a nulle honte à être arachnophobe, c'est socialement acceptable, ce n'est pas comme être homophobe, par exemple !

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec ça ! explosa Raph Tu es bien mégalomane et je ne te casse pas du sucre sur le dos pour autant ! Control Freak !

-Raphie. Il est tard, et tu sais que ce film va t'empêcher de dormir. Tu es déjà sur les dents !

-Non, putain ! Je vais bien. Toi, occupe-toi de tes oignons, et va te coucher !

-Raphael, lorsque tu as vu ce film pour la première fois, j'ai dû t'accueillir dans mon lit, te serrer dans mes bras et te chanter des berceuses, jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Ensuite, je t'ai appris à te chanter toi-même tes propres berceuses pour t'endormir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à te faire du mal...c'est comme quand que tu bois, jusqu'au coma et..

Blablabla, Raph n'écouta pas Léo, ses yeux fixant les tarentules de l'écran sans les voir. Il voyait plutôt ce magnifique...

Léo qui continuait toujours son sermon numéro 4, sur les méfaits des habitudes auto-destructives de Raphael, attira enfin son attention par une proposition:

-Que dirais-tu d'un pari ? Je sais que tu aimes parier avec ton ami Casey. Je suis certain que si tu écoutes ce film, tu n'arriveras pas à dormir et tu frapperas à ma porte pour dormir avec moi, tout comme à 8 ans. Je ne crois même pas que tu puisses l'écouter jusqu'à la fin. Tu as ce regard halluciné de quelqu'un qui va cauchemarder durant des nuits.

-Que je le fais ou non, quel est l'enjeu ?

-Si je gagne, je peux le demander la faveur de mon choix et vice-versa.

-Très bien.

Durant l'heure suivante, Léo remarquait que Raphael semblait éprouver un malaise persistant. Il s'agrippait convulsivement au coussin posé sur son plastron, il transpirait abondamment et semblait agité et tendu. Il regretta d'avoir proposé le pari. Par orgueil, Raph l'écouterait jusqu'au bout, peu importe l'angoisse qui montait en lui. Il s'approcha subtilement pour rassurer Raphael sans le froisser. Raphael, fier jusqu'à l'extrême, demeurerait obstinément devant l'écran, quitte à être traumatisé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Léo devait trouver une solution pour l'apaiser sans qu'il y paraisse.

Raph pestait intérieurement. Quelle idée avait eu son frère de demeurer avec lui pour voir ce film ? Raph ne voulait que voir la fin de son film, L'AUTRE. Il ne voyait même pas les mygales, à l'écran. Son esprit se repassait incessamment les images des caresses entre les deux joueurs. De plus, pourquoi cet imbécile de Léo se rapprochait ? Comme si le moment actuel n'était pas assez pénible, devant dissimuler son organe extirpé de son plastron et calmer sa respiration. Il avait besoin de se libérer de cette tension sexuelle qui le raidissait jusqu'à la nuque. Il devait renvoyer Léo dans sa chambre, apaisé et ne s'inquiétant plus de son sort.

A la fin du film, Léo proposa doucement :

-Raph. Tu as gagné. Je crois que le film m'a effrayé moi-même. Peux-tu dormir avec moi ?

Ave incrédulité, Raph le fixa :

-Toi, Fearless ?

-Oui. J'ai euh…besoin de toi. J'ai eu si peur…durant ces scènes.

Raphael resta pris de court quelques instants. Puis, un sourire de prédateur étira ses lèvres.

-Vraiment ? Donc, je peux demander la faveur que je veux ?

-Oui, Raph. Mais je t'en prie, plus de films à sensation fortes avant le coucher.

Raphael connaissait son Léo sur le bout des doigts. Il ne se méprenait pas sur les intentions généreuses de son frère. Mais, était-ce une raison pour ne pas en profiter ? Il ne regrettait plus tant que cela l'interruption intempestive de son film.

-Bien sûr, tu as bien raison. Inutile de gaspiller ces précieuses heures de tranquillité devant un écran stupide. Tu sais, Léo. Moi aussi, je peux t'apprendre quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir…


	5. Donatello: Le café de l'antiquaire

Don était aux anges depuis qu'April était à l'université. Elle passait de plus en plus temps avec lui, afin qu'il l'aide à faire ses travaux de session. De plus, Casey n'était pas à l'université. Bien entendu, April n'avait pas choisi comme programme d'étude un domaine familier à Donatello, mais celui-ci adorait élargir son champ de connaissances. Donc, depuis plus de 7 semaines, Don étudiait d'arrache-pied l'égyptologie.

Ce soir d'Halloween, April était passée le voir afin qui l'aide avec son sujet de recherches : Cléopâtre. Elle devait remettre son essai à ce sujet dans 5 jours et n'avait rien commencé, se fiant sur Donatello.

-Mais Ape, pourquoi Cléopâtre ? C'était une femme froide et manipulatrice ! Et puis, c'est tellement cliché ! Il y a aura facilement huit autres étudiants qui auront sélectionné ce sujet ! Pourquoi ne pas choisir d'autre reines d'Égypte plus remarquables comme Hatchepsout ou Néfertiti ?

-Donnie, franchement, je m'en fiche. Fais ce que tu veux, mais j'aimerais que cela soit terminé pour demain en fin d'après-midi !

Donnie fronça les sourcils, c'était la seconde fois qu'April le plantait à faire le travail seul. En fait, depuis une dizaine de jours, il la sentait moins concentrée sur ses études et …différente. Il lui redemanda si tout allait bien et elle lui répondit que ce soir elle avait une fête d'Halloween et que c'était la raison de son insouciance. Elle avait hâte d'enfiler son costume. Donnie lui demanda en quoi elle était déguisée.

-Voyons Donnie, en Cléopâtre ! Mais sexy !

-Sexy ? répéta Don, incertain, Depuis quand April s'habillait sexy ?

Il n'eut pas eu le temps de lui demander si elle pouvait lui montrer, elle partait déjà en lui disant qu'elle repasserait dans 24 heures espérant que le travail de 40 pages sur peu importe laquelle reines d'Égypte, serait terminé.

En soupirant, Donnie se mit à l'ouvrage. Il avait une aversion profonde et inexpliquée pour Cléopâtre. Comment cette opportuniste ambitieuse avait piégé son propre frère, César et Antoine lui répugnait.

Au bout de deux heures, il effaça son travail. S'il devait le faire autant choisir un sujet qui lui plaisait, non ?

Il prit Hatchepsout qui le fascinait par sa résilience, sa persévérance et son histoire d'amour avec son architecte Semnout qui par amour était demeuré dans l'ombre, la soulageant du fardeau du pouvoir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

A grand renfort de caféine, à minuit trente , Donnie était encore debout, ayant terminé le travail d'April ainsi que le café du Costa Rica que lui avait rapporté Léo de son voyage. Relire l'histoire passionnelle de la pharaonne et de son architecte avait enflammé l'imagination pourtant paisible de Donatello et la surconsommation de café lui interdisait toute possibilité de repos et il s'ennuyait. Léo et Raph étaient sortis, Dieu sait où, car ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, ne cherchant plus à faire sortir Donnie de son labo. Mikey comme chaque année se mêlait aux humains le soir de l'Halloween, le seul moment possible de l'année où tenter un simulacre d'intégration. Soudain, son cerveau enfiévré ne retient que l'information suivante : Ce soir, il pouvait sortir, voir April dans son magnifique costume et peut-être danser avec elle. Elle ne lui refuserait certes pas une danse, après qu'il ait passé 15 heures à bucher sur son devoir d'université. Il ne s'attarda pas à réfléchir et sorti.

Il savait exactement où se déroulait la fête, grâce à la fonction GPS du T-Phone d'April. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à un plan, mais son cerveau, ne subsistant que par la caféine absorbée toute la journée, était trop absorbé par l'image du corps d'April, dans ses légers vêtements couvrant à peine ses hanches et sa poitrine, se pressant contre son plastron.

April était justement dehors, sur le trottoir, de dos. Son costume moulant ne dissimulait rien de la rondeur de ses hanches et de ses fesses fermes et rebondies, qui suppliait Donnie de les toucher. Au moment où il allait attirer son attention pour que ses magnifiques yeux bleus se tournent vers lui, un homme déguisé en romain lui agrippa les fesses.

-Hé bébé ! Tu ne pars pas déjà ! Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de travail à faire avec ce rigolo qui l'ai fait pour toi ?

-Je sais. Je ne pars pas tout de suite t'inquiète. Je ne fais que lui envoyer un texto pour savoir s'il a terminé. Je n'avais pas de réseau au sous-sol.

Le cœur de Don manqua trois battements. Il était IMPOSSIBLE qu'April parle de lui. Il y avait donc quelqu'un qui faisait également ses travaux. Le cœur pulvérisé, il assista au baiser lascif que s'échangèrent l'inconnu et April. Puis, son monde s'écoula :

Son T-Phone vibra.

Son T-Phone vibra.

Il regarda, incrédule l'écran :

-Vous avez un message d'April O'Neill

Il lut le message, statufié :

\- Donnie. As-tu terminé ? Je passerai vers midi demain. J'ai une matinée et un après-midi chargé, donc je ne resterai pas longtemps.

Les doigts de Don s'activèrent avec son cerveau.

-Désolé April, je dois quitter dans moins de deux heures pour deux semaines avec Maitre Splinter. Peux-tu passer immédiatement ? Ton travail est terminé.

Il entendit distinctement le soupir d'intense frustration d'April.

-Ca va pas, poupée ?

-Zut ! Le nerd qui fait mes devoirs à un empêchement. Je dois aller chercher mon travail dans deux heures maximum.

-Bah, ça nous laisse du temps. Ma voiture n'est pas très loin. On a le temps de tirer un coup.

Le rire d'April s'éleva, faisant entrer des milliers de petites lames de rasoirs dans le cœur de Donnie.

Nerd. Rigolo. Voilà ce qu'April pensait de lui. Se servant de ses charmes pour piéger Donnie. Une femme fatale. Comme…Cléopâtre.

Deux heures plus tard, une April, un peu décoiffée, arriva au labo, portant encore son costume légèrement défraichi.

-Alors, tu l'as ? demanda sans préambule April. Je suis fatiguée et je voudrais rentrer chez moi.

-Oui, bien sûr. Laisse-moi t'offrir un café. Je ne voudrais pas que t'endormes sur la route. Il ne reste plus de celui de Léo, mais j'ai trouvé celui-ci, que je fais à la méthode turque.

-Mouais, d'accord merci. Tu sembles un peu nerveux et sur les dents, Donnie, tu devrais peut-être diminuer la caféine, surtout à cette heure-ci.

-Bah. Ça me donne les idées claires. Et j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de travail cette nuit.

-Cette nuit ? Je croyais que tu partais ? questionna April

-Changement de plan. Mais mon travail est super intéressant, je peux t'en parler si tu veux. Tu as été ma muse pour ce projet.

-Tu m'as fait quitter la fête pour ceci ? jeta April en colère.

-April, cela va t'intéresser. Tu auras même peut-être un sujet de thèse avec cette découverte.

-Ah…répondit celle-ci sans conviction.

-Tu sais que la légende veut que Cléopâtre ait cherché un moyen rapide et sans douleur pour se donner la mort. Elle a même testé différents poisons sur des esclaves pour découvrir la méthode de se suicider. On dit qu'elle a fait entrer dans un panier de figues deux aspics qui les ont mordus elle et ses deux servantes qui voulaient mourir avec leur maitresse. Mais en fait, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé.

-Ah non ? marmonna April, inintéressée, entre deux gorgés de café.

\- Le poison le plus connu à l'époque était un mélange d'opium, de ciguë et d'aconit, peut-être placé dans une épingle à cheveux maintenant le diadème souvent orné d'un double uræus, d'où la quiétude décrite sur le visage cadavérique de la reine et la confusion avec les cobras. Ce poison est encore considéré efficace, car l'opium diminue la douleur de la ciguë. Qu'en penses-tu, April ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas…marmonna April, un peu embrouillée

-Je ne connais pas les proportions exactes, alors j'ai plus axé sur l'opium, ne voulant pas te faire souffrir inutilement. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais survivre aux incisons pour prélever tes organes.

-Quoi…Comment oses-tu…de quoi tu parles…

-April, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai commandé des vases canopes pour tes organes. Par contre, je ne laisserai pas ton corps 70 jours sous du natron. J'ai un substitut synthétique. Peux-tu mourir plus rapidement, stp ? Je dois finir de t'enserrer de bandelettes avant le retour de Léo et Raph. Penses-tu que ton cœur pèsera plus lourd dans la balance d'Anubis que la plume, April et sera-t-il lancé au monstre Ammit, la dévoreuse des âmes impures. ?

-Donnie ! C'est un vrai bazar ! Ne t'étonne plus si nous entrons de moins en moins dans ta foire aux horreurs ! Et ça qu'est que c'est ? Un sarcophage ? Il est vide, j'espère ?

-Non, en fait, Léo, il venait avec la momie à l'intérieur. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle est morte.

-Beurk ! Ça ne change pas le fait que c'est glauque ! Tu devrais cesser d'aider April dans ses recherches, tu deviens de plus en plus flippant. Tu sais aussi que tu devrais ralentir le café ? Mes 3 kilos de café du Costa Rica y ont passé cette semaine ! Au stade où tu y vas, tu dois presque avoir des hallucinations ! Nous te voyons plus! Et d'ailleurs, où as-tu déniché cela ? Ce n'est pas illégal ? Du genre de trafic d'œuvre d'art ? Combien as-tu flambé d'argent pour cette insanité ? Ne me fais pas croire que cela vient de EBay !

-Non, un site parallèle. Ce n'est pas un morceau de collection, Léo, je l'ai eu pour des cacahuètes. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était celui de Cléopâtre.

-Ah ? C'était donc la momie de qui ? Je croyais que seuls les gens importants étaient momifiés.

-Pas celle-ci, Léo. Elle ce n'était qu'une pute.


	6. Michelangelo: le masque rouge

Vois-tu tout ce rouge ?

Vois-tu comment cela vient du plus profond de lui ?

Le rouge n'était-il pas sa couleur favorite ?

Mais-dis-moi tu trembles…As-tu peur ? Veux-tu pleurer ? Mais tu es le leader ! Les leaders ne pleurent pas!

Tu n'as pas pleuré quand tu as brisé mon cœur pour lui donner le tien. Je n'étais pas assez bon pour toi. Il me manquait quelque chose. Il a fallu que tu choisisses cette merde.

Je me fous qu'il soit mon frère. Il savait que tu étais à moi. A moi seul. C'est de sa faute, si je t'ai perdu, si tu n'étais plus à moi. Il est responsable de ce qui lui arrive, pas moi.

Je lui ai offert d'abandonner et de se retirer. Il a refusé.

C'est de sa faute. Il t'a détourné de moi, alors que tu m'appartenais.

Regarde-moi maintenant. Son sang me fait un beau masque écarlate. D'un rouge éclatant de feuilles d'automne. Son essence, son odeur, sa chaleur est partout sur moi. Je suis prêt, maintenant, je suis parfait, digne de toi, à nouveau.

Viens, Fearless Leader, approche…ce n'est pas ainsi que ta pute t'appelait ?

Viens à moi, ne sois pas effrayé, tu es sans peur.

Le couteau, tu veux que je le dépose ?

Je ne peux pas mon amour, j'adore trop te voir comme cela…paniqué, terrifié, au bord des larmes, tremblant sous mes mains, comme cette première fois où nous nous sommes aimés.

Maintenant que je suis parfait, ne vas-tu pas m'aimer de nouveau ?

Ou dois-je t'apprendre la même leçon qu'à lui ?

 _Adaptation et traduction de Leonita (avec sa permission)_


	7. Donatello: le nombre d'or et le maharaja

_**Petit update de ce chapitre afin qu'il correspondent davantage à la couverture de Ninjazure**_

Donatello avait toujours admiré son frère Léonardo. Léo était doué de tant de façons. Au début, il croyait que c'était de l'admiration pour son courage et de la reconnaissance envers son dévouement. Puis, il se rendit compte que Léo était mathématiquement attirant. Tout d'abord, d'eux trois, il était le seul parfaitement symétrique. Il n'avait pas de taches de rousseurs aléatoirement disposées sur son visage, de craquelure en forme d'éclair sur le plastron ou d'écart entre les dents comme lui-même. De plus chaque proportion était parfaite, et rien n'étaient trop ou pas assez musclé par rapport au reste. Ce qui était le comble était que cette perfection arithmétique était inscrite jusque dans la carapace de Léo dont les motifs des écailles représentaient la suite de Fibonacci. Son corps respectait le nombre d'or et de cela, il en était certain, il n'avait jamais vu cette particularité chez un humain. De même, l'iris bleu de ses yeux représentait une sériation : la couleur de fond était le bleu outremer, qui est pour les coloristes et les peintres, est la teinte la plus dispendieuse de bleu à obtenir, à partir de lapis-lazuli broyé. Par contre, chaque œil possédait deux paillettes de bleu cobalt, plus précisément les pigments bleus PB 28, PB 36, placé chacun dans le même angle. Sa peau était d'un éclatant vert de malachite, et malachite en grec voulait dire « mauve » qui était la couleur censée représentée Donnie. De plus, la malachite était un produit très utilisé en chimie, la matière préférée de Donatello. Si ce n'était pas des signes, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Chaque pas de Léo était égal et représentait exactement une coudée royale égyptienne de 53 cm. Même lorsqu'il courait, la distance ne variait pas et cette constance réchauffait le cœur épris de routine de Don.

Effectivement, Léo était un être prévisible pour une personne aux schémas rigides comme Donatello, cela avait son importance. A 5h57 Am, Léonardo se réveillait immanquablement, malgré que comme toujours son réveil fut réglé pour 6h00. A6h08, Léo faisait son entrée dans la cuisine et prenait la troisième tasse. Léo utilisait précisément une cuillère et ¼ à thé de son Earl Grey. Bien que non japonais, c'était son thé matinal. Léo mettait toujours 200 ml d'eau bouilli à 92 degrés Celsius. Peu importe où Léo était, selon l'heure, Don pouvait dire exactement ce qu'il faisait et se faire une représentation mentale exacte de sa position.

La diète de Léo était saine. Il mangeait des quatre groupes alimentaires de façon parfaitement équilibré et très modérément. Il prenait toujours une bouchée de légumes, puis de riz, puis de saumon et recommençait la série. Lorsque Léonardo découpait un fruit, chaque tranche était identique à la précédente et Donatello refusait de manger une pomme de terre qui n'avait pas été épluchée par Léonardo. Il était le seul à le faire sans laisser un lambeau de pelure brune, dont Donnie avait horreur.

Donnie pourrait rajouter bien des détails qui rendait Léonardo intéressant. La fréquence en HZ plus basse de sa voix mais toujours ferme et assurée, son odeur de bois de santal. Raph sentait le musc, la sueur et la graisse automobile et aussi le Shake protéiné. Mikey dégageait un amalgame d'horreur répugnantes dont Don préférait ignorer l'origine. Lui-même devait sentir les produits chimiques. Mais Léo embaumait cette odeur boisée qui le caractérisait et reposait les muqueuses nasales de Donnie. Le cuir de la peau de Léo était plus doux. Il ne lui arrivait que de le toucher brièvement lors de pratiques dans le Dojo, mais il lui semblait que celle de ses deux autres frères étaient abrasive en comparaison. Bref, ses sens étaient comblés par Léo. Excepté le goût. Pour le moment.

Il appréciait aussi son esprit logique. On pouvait discuter avec Léo. Mikey serait distrait avant même que Donnie ouvre la bouche et Raph lui enverrait une remarque acerbe. Léonardo était quant à lui aimable et patient. De plus, il avait quelque chose que Don n'avait pas : une âme.

Il ne pouvait expliquer comment il savait que Léonardo avait une âme et les autres non, mais c'était ainsi. Une aura le nimbait parfois, lorsque Léo était concentré, ce que Donnie n'avait jamais constaté chez d'autres personnes. Et connaitre le secret de la différence de Léo titillait Donnie au point de le rendre fou. Et plus il vieillissait, plus sa fascination augmentait.

Ce que Donatello aimait le plus était lorsque Léonardo pratiquait des katas. La fluidité de ses mouvements, leur puissance, leur vitesse, leur tonicité, leur précision et leur stabilité étaient parfaitement irréprochables. Malheureusement, il avait rarement l'occasion de l'observer. Lorsque lui-même s'entrainait sous le regard sévère de leur Sensei, il était impossible de regarder Léonardo comme il l'aurait voulu. De même, le reste du temps, quand Léo pratiquait seul, Donnie ne pouvait s'asseoir et regarder. Il n'avait pas, contrairement à Raphael, une raison de demeurer là, la musculation et les pratiques de combat ne l'intéressant nullement.

Il ne sut quand exactement, mais à un moment, il franchit la ligne. Un jour Léo était un chef, un frère, un ami. Le lendemain, il était devenu son partenaire sexuel désiré. Chaque matin, il se levait dans l'optique de satisfaire ses insatiables sens qui voulaient se régaler du bon vieux Fearless. Il n'en n'avait jamais assez, le suivant des yeux et humant son odeur. Juste le son de sa voix l'excitait. Mais il ne pouvait concrétiser cette envie. Cela n'était pas vraiment convenable. il devait se contenter d'admirer. De loin.

Un matin que chacun de ses frères pratiquait leur passe-temps favori, Donnie ouvrit son ordinateur pour ajouter une nouvelle donnée à son dossier secret sur Léo. Dernièrement, il avait compilé des informations un peu plus particulières. Suite à des algorithmes compliqués avec les proportions physiques de Léonardo, Donnie était venu à la conclusion que son pénis devait mesurer 17,7 cm avec un diamètre de 3,3 cm. Ce qui, si ledit pénis pénétrerait le rectum de Donatello pourrait le dilater de 35%. Cette donnée excitait Donnie à un point extrême. Il mourrait d'envie de voir si son calcul était juste. Malheureusement, toutes ses tentatives pour le découvrir s'étaient révélées infructueuses, Léo étant d'un naturel peu porté vers l'exhibitionniste, tout comme Donnie lui-même, au contraire de Mike et Raph. Raphael, en particulier aimait exhiber son mastodonte dans les douches avec une insistance malsaine jusqu'à qu'il suscite une réaction scandalisée de Léo.

Ce jour-là, il changea la photo de fond d'écran de lui et de ses trois frères pour en mettre une de leur seul leader. Pourquoi pas? La tortue de jade était la plus digne de mention. Donnie avait le droit de le trouver séduisant.

Ce n'était que des pensées, des idées…

Ensuite, il y eu l'épisode de l'avaleur de sabres, Une émission à la télévision présentait des tours d'adresse et de magie et aussitôt Raphael et Mikey avaient voulu essayer avec les katanas de Léo, chacun avançant qu'il pourrait l'enfoncer plus que l'autre. Le jeune chef s'y était opposé avec vigueur faisant remarquer la légère courbure de la lame de ses katanas. C'était le genre de détail que seuls lui et Léo remarquaient et non pas les deux autres Cro-Magnon qui leur servaient de frères.

Pour mettre en frein aux récriminations de ses frères, qui traitaient Léo de mère poule et de poule mouillée, le chef proposa qu'ils fassent le même défi mais avec une banane, ce qui trouvait une alternative moins risquée.

Mikey et Raph ne put l'enfoncer bien loin sous le regard moqueur de Léo et de lui-même, puis pour faire taire Raphael qui prétendait que Léo ne pouvait faire mieux, la tortue en bleue fit disparaitre totalement la banane dans sa gorge, sous leurs yeux médusés.

-Je n'ai pas de reflexe de haut-le-cœur. En fait, grâce à la méditation, je contrôle au quart de tour chaque muscle de mon corps entier, avait expliqué Léo, fièrement.

Lorsque Don avait terminé d'entrer cette information dans son ordinateur, il s'était masturbé pour la première fois en pensant à son frère, la pudeur, le respect, l'en avait toujours empêché jusqu'alors, malgré son envie. Son orgasme avait été sidérant. Il en sorti en pleine possession de ses facultés et sur actif. Il entra quelques informations dans son ordinateur et ensuite, il fit un montage de quelques photos de famille, effaçant les autres membres Hamato, dont lui-même. Son labo était triste et avait besoin de décorations. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus beau que Léonardo, le leader sans peur?

Il voulait Léo, en chair et en os, de cela, il était certain. Il ne pouvait se satisfaire de ce qu'il avait, mais comment en avoir plus?

Oui, un jour, il avait franchi la ligne entre la sanité et l'obsession.

Il n'y a que le premier pas qui coûte.

Léo était maintenant la source de toutes ses fantaisies lors de ses frénétiques séances de plaisir solitaire quatre à cinq fois par jour. Cela ne faisait de mal à personne.

L'information que Don entrait aujourd'hui était encore plus excitante. Aujourd'hui, il s'était levé avec l'objectif bien arrêté de toucher hors Dojo, Léonardo. Évitant de prendre une cinquième tasse de café pour ne pas avoir l'air trop nerveux, il était entré dans la chambre de Léonardo. Tout suite le léger déséquilibre dans l'habituelle odeur corporelle de Léo, lui avait sauté au visage, au point qu'il oublia un bref instant la raison de sa présence. Léo n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais par le léger mouvement sous les fines paupières vertes, Donnie avait su que la tortue était consciente de sa présence. Donatello avait énoncé le quelconque motif qui nécessitait que Léonardo sorte de sa chambre et lui avait gentiment offert sa main pour se lever. Sans un mot, Léonardo l'avait prise et le bref contact avait brûlé comme un fer chaud Don, jusqu'à la moelle. Donnie d'ailleurs avait résisté à son trouble obsessionnel compulsif de se désinfecter les mains depuis. Mais ce n'était plus ce qui importait vraiment, mais ce nouveau phénomène : Léonardo avait commencé à dégager des phéromones. Cela signifiait que Léonardo était prêt à être sexuellement actif avec un partenaire. Bien entendu, Donatello avait depuis environ 29 ½ mois convenu que les relations mixtes étaient impossibles. Aucun humain, mâle ou femelle ne voudrait d'eux. Leur seule opportunité était entre eux et autant que Mikey et Raph allaient de soi ensemble, autant que Léo était son âme sœur, il en était persuadé.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, Donatello était timide mais, son excitation, son envie de voir si le membre viril de son frère mesurait vraiment 17,7 cm avec un diamètre de 3,3cm lui donna le courage suffisant pour approcher son leader.

Il prit une gorgée de son café, savourant déjà sa victoire. Il regarda autour de lui les douzaines de photos de Léo qu'il possédait maintenant. Plusieurs avaient été prises à l'insu du leader. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Personne n'entrait dans son labo et bientôt. Cela ne choquerait plus personne qui affiche des photos de son frère et amant.

Il ferma les yeux, sa langue suivant déjà en imagination la peau de jade envoutante de son frère. Cette chair suppliait qu'on la caresse et Donnie y était résolu.

Il alla rejoindre Léo au salon et se prépara. Donnie n'était pas une brute. Il avait même préparé un compliment avant de lui poser la grande question, Léonardo était un tel gentilhomme que mettre des formes et des gants blancs étaient de mises. De plus, Donatello voulait exprimer que malgré toute sa juste admiration, sa fascination n'était pas juste physique, mais qu'il savait apprécier toute la rectitude du comportement et de la personnalité de son chef en bleu.

Dans la salle commune, ses autres frères étaient présents, mais Donatello n'en n'avait cure. De toute façon, ils allaient le savoir bien assez tôt. Donnie n'avait nulle intention de cacher une relation fondée sur un parfaitement proportionné amalgame d'attirance et de points communs. Seul lui avait un sens de l'observation assez poussée pour apprécier à leur juste valeur les perfections mathématiques de son frère. Statistiquement parlant, il était l'unique choix pour Léonardo, comme Raphael pour Michelangelo. Dieu merci, ce nombre pair réglait toutes les difficultés qui auraient pu s'élever. Il se positionna devant Léonardo, jusqu'à celui-ci pencha sa tête légèrement dans un angle de14 degré, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait toute son attention, tout en conservant une distance de 1 mètre.

-Léonardo. Ton corps respecte les divines proportions, déclara-t-il fermement, malgré sa légère nervosité, dû au parfum chargé de phéromone que dégageait son chef.

Ses trois frères se regardèrent, ébahis, ni eux ni Léonardo ne sachant si c'était bien un compliment et la raison se cachant derrière cette assertion.

Donc, cette première partie achevée, puisque Léonardo avait au moins entendu le compliment, Donnie se lança dans le vif du sujet :

-Puisque ton corps est biologiquement prêt, es-tu émotionnellement disposé à des relations physiques ?

Mikey laissa tomber la manette de son jeu vidéo en poussant un coincement incrédule, la boisson gazeuse de Raph lui sortit par les narines alors qu'il s'étouffait, mais la réaction de Léonardo fut pire.

Par l'afflux sanguin qui lui monta au visage, son accélération cardiaque et l'odeur de cortisol, l'hormone du stress stimulé par le corps de la tortue devant lui, Donnie comprit que le système nerveux orthosympathique, associé aux réactions de « combat/fuite » de Léonardo, s'était engagé. De plus, il clignait des yeux et gigotait : signes d'angoisse.

C'était mauvais : Léonardo n'était pas prêt ou non réceptif à Donnie car il n'avait pas aimé son approche. Peut-être tout cela avait été trop direct ? Pensif, il retourna sans un mot à son laboratoire, puisque le non-verbal de Léonardo était éloquent, sans se soucier du regard médusé de ses trois frères.

Donatello n'avait jamais lu un livre « profane » de sa vie. Tout ce qui ne relevait pas de la science ne l'intéressait pas. Il ouvrit de nouveau son ordinateur et se replongea dans toutes les données collectées au fils des années sur son grand frère. Pensif, il regarda ce qu'il avait noté des gouts de son frère. Il avait noté sa vitesse de lecture par page, ainsi que le titre des livres, mais non nécessairement le type de lecture. Enfin, malgré toute ces données, il s'aperçut avec déception qu'il connaissait moins son frère qu'il le croyait. Une recherche s'imposait.

Au bout de 70 minutes, après avoir lu le résumé des 30 dernières livres lus par Léo, Donnie arriva à une conclusion. Son frère était ce qu'on appelait un romantique. Séduire un romantique avait l'air effroyablement compliqué et être un travail de longue haleine, mais une tortue portant la suite de Fibonacci sur sa carapace le valait. Il décida de se mettre immédiatement à l'ouvrage, ouvrit un sous-fichier nommé : Courtiser Léonardo. Durée prévue du projet, 30 jours. et échafaudant un plan par étape :

La première étape semblait les compliments subtils. Cette étape étant déjà réalisée, Don la cocha et passa à l'étape suivante.

 _-Offrir ses fleurs préférées._

La botanique, sans être le sujet de prédilection de Donnie, relevait tout de même d'un champ scientifique. Produire des fleurs en laboratoire, avec du soleil synthétique serait un jeu d'enfant, mais il ne connaissait pas la sorte de fleur que Léo privilégiait. Comment cette information primordiale avait-elle pu échapper à son attention, se reprocha -t-il en frappant son bureau. Demander à Léo était hors de question car le site spécifiait que le tout devait toujours être surprenant. S'il posait la question, Léo, étant une tortue maligne, ferait facilement l'équation dans sa tête.

Alors, avec un soupir, il alla à la pêche aux informations et approcha son frère le plus volubile, qui lisait dans sa chambre.

-Mikey, quelles sont les fleurs préférées de Léo?, questionna-t-il, l'air sérieux.

-Aucune idée, bro, c'est pas comme s'il y avait des fleurs ici. Je présume que ça serait des fleurs bleues. Demande à Raph. Il est toujours avec Léo, répondit nonchalamment le benjamin.

Donnie retourna dans son laboratoire. Raphael était une brute qui ne connaissait rien à l'âme poétique de Léo. Inutile de perdre de précieuses minutes à lui demander. Des roses étaient la fleur d'amour par excellence, selon neuf sites. Il produirait des roses bleues.

Donnie travailla cinq jours sans relâche pour produire des roses hybrides bleues auquel il donna en latin le nom transparent de « Splendor Leonardo »

Léonardo, embarrassé, mais se récriant quelles étaient magnifiques, accepta le présent. Selon ce qu'il avait lu, d'après l'étiquette, lorsque l'on courtisait un romantique, Léonardo devait lui offrir un baiser sur la joue, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien.

Donatello, sombrement, vit qu'il avait perdu cinq jours pour son projet. Il se mit à lire d'anciens livres relatant des passions historiques, l'histoire étant l'autre sujet des lectures de Léo. Il lut le récit de d'autres amants maudits et regretta de n'avoir pas d'oreilles à offrir comme Van Gogh à Léonardo. Il admira le palais que le roi Shâh Jahân avait offert comme mausolée à son épouse favorite, Mumtaz Mahal. Sa symétrie était parfaite et Donnie prépara mentalement les plans du tombeau de Léo lorsque celui-ci viendrait à mourir. Ça serait une honte qu'un si parfait monument reste sous terre, mais tout comme Léo lui-même, cette construction serait trop précieuse pour être dévoilée aux yeux des simples mortels.

Les jours suivants furent de même et il cocha rageusement les étapes suivantes.

Il composa laborieusement un poème.

Il moula et fondit de nouvelles chandelles de méditation sans agent cancérigène.

Il forgea de nouveaux katanas avec le tranchant en diamant afin que ses lames ne se brisent pas et parce que le diamant était la pierre à offrir en courtisant.

Il chorégraphia un nouveau kata, respectant un principe mathématique et l'expliqua à Léo.

Léonardo se récria sur la perfection de ce kata et le pratiqua sur le champ avec ces nouveaux katanas, devant un Donatello au souffle coupé.

Ces deux nouveaux présents avaient suscité une réaction plus positive de Léonardo. Don s'était ajusté. Les sites qu'il avait consultés s'appliquait aux femmes, Léonardo étant un male requérait des présents plus virils qui s'accordaient à ses passions martiales.

Mais Donatello n'avait pas reçu de baiser encore et il ne lui restait plus que trois jours pour réaliser son projet. Dépasser ce terme signifierait que les prédictions de Donatello n'étaient pas justes et Donnie ne pouvait admettre s'être trompé dans ses calculs.

Donatello avait utilisé toutes ses économies et presque chaque minute du dernier mois dans ce projet, mais il ne semblait ne pas avoir progresser d'un pas, mais il avait encore un atout dans sa manche. Il avait préparé, de nuit, alors que ses autres frères perdaient du temps à dormir, une chambre spéciale dans une station de métro désaffectée. Donnie l'avait déjà décoré de la façon la plus invitante possible et avait prévu y créer une ambiance suggestive ce soir avec tout ce qu'i fallait pour une soirée réussie : champagne, fraise, chocolat, huile de massage. Donatello avait décidé que Léo était un timide, qu'il avait besoin d'intimité pour s'ouvrir. Le rendez-vous était essentiel de toute façon à la progression d'une relation. Tout serait prêt demain soir.

Toujours debout dans l'entrée du Dojo à admirer la grâce sublime et éthérée de chacun des mouvements de son frère, magnétisé dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas entrer la tortue rouge.

-Yo, Don, va donc voir ailleurs i j'y suis. J'ai pas envie de m'entrainer avec ta tronche de voyeur qui m'observe. Léo non plus, d'ailleurs, ajouta-il avec une tonalité d'avertissement dans la voix.

Donnie s'ébroua. Il ne portait nulle attention à Raphael. Enfin, il ne voyait plus ni Splinter, ni Mikey, ni Raph, ni même April lors de ses visites. Les autres lui apparaissait en une dimension et monochromes, Léo seul se détachant de cette platitude grise. S'apercevoir de l'existence soudaine de Raph lui fit faire un sursaut.

L'expression de Raphael était menaçante décoda -t-il, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il passa outre, ne voyant aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il ne s'était pas préoccupé de Raphael depuis des lustres, mais il lui semblait se rappeler qu'il était toujours en colère, sans raison apparente.

-Léo, appela Donnie, je voulais savoir si tu étais libre demain soir ?

Léonardo s'arrêta au milieu d'un pas.

-Pourquoi Donnie ?

-Je voulais t'inviter quelque part. Ou nous serions seuls.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Léonardo se glissa entre Raphael et Donatello.

-C'est une excellente idée, Donnie. Je crois que nous devons parler.

Donnie hocha la tête. Les amants en devenir devaient passer par un moment de conversation avant. C'était dans les règles. Satisfait, il quitta la pièce en stipulant que Léonardo devait être prêt à quitter à 18h40.

Il ne porta aucune attention aux protestations furieuses de l'autre côté de la porte et s'éloigna en chantonnant mentalement.

Surpris, il se heurta à Michelangelo.

-Donnie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fait un bail que je ne t'ai vu, pourquoi Raph hurle-t-il ?

Donnie haussa les épaules et marmonna rapidement :

-Aucune idée. Il n'est pas toujours fâché ?

-Non, bro, plus maintenant. Raphie est amoureux.

-Ah? Ça se passe bien ? Depuis quand ? Est-ce un amour réciproque ? A-t-il fait des progrès ? questionna Don légèrement intéressé, peut-être que Raphael aurait éventuellement besoin de son expertise. Puis, il fronça les sourcils :

-Ce n'est pas de toi que Raphael est amoureux? questionna -t-il, perplexe.

-Non, dude! Ou vas-tu chercher ça? Faudrait que tu te replonges dans la réalité, mec! Tu ne sors plus de ton labo. Je ne sais pas de qui Raphie est amoureux, mais c'est du solide, répondit la plus jeune tortue, avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

-Ah, répéta Don soucieux et peiné pour Michelangelo. Qui serait le partenaire de la tortue orange si Raph aimait ailleurs ?

Il retourna à ses affaires et mis la main aux derniers préparatifs de décoration dans son endroit secret. Il avait dû respecter les principes du Feng Shui pour plaire à Léo tout en conservant une ambiance luxurieuse. Léo ne pourrait qu'être séduit par tous ses efforts et tomberait entre ses mains comme un appétissant fruit mûr.

Alors que ses pensées volaient de nouveau vers ce qui se trouvait entre les jambes de Léonardo, il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié le lubrifiant. Chose extrêmement essentielle. Il se souciait peu de la douleur, mais lorsqu'il prendrait Léo à son tour, il ne voulait pas le blesser.

Donnie retourna au repaire. Il était de toute façon 18h et il devait manger. C'était une perte de temps, mais Donnie devait se garder vivant s'il voulait profiter du corps mathématiquement désirable de Léo. Il avait longuement étudié les 17 positions qu'il voulait essayer avec Léonardo et avait prévu que son corps devait avoir assez d'énergie pour produire 40,5 ml de sperme.

Il alla dans son labo, prit du lubrifiant dans sa main et se masturba en songeant que dans 24 heures il pourrait expérimenter le réflexe de haut le cœur inexistant de Léo et savoir si son pénis mesurait bien plus de 17 cm. Après s'être nettoyé, Don, reprit une gorgée bien méritée de café. Il était épuisé mais, se dit-il, en jetant un regard à sa collection de 308 photos de Léonardo épinglées partout, autour de lui, le leader en bleu en valait la peine. Il prit une des photos préférées qu'il possédait de la tortue de jade et la regarda amoureusement, suivant du doigt le cœur tracé autour du beau visage de l'aîné des Hamato. Il ne pouvait attendre de ne faire qu'un avec cet être sublime.

Il sorti enfin de son labo et il vit Léo se diriger vers la cuisine également.

Le cœur de Don stoppa : L'écart des pas de Léo avait changé. Ce n'était plus la coudée royale égyptienne. Ses pas étaient inégaux. Cette hérésie frappa Donnie en plein cœur, faisant monter la panique. La balance de Léo n'était plus parfaitement équilibrée. Que s'était-il donc passé ? L'excitation pour leur rendez-vous de demain sûrement, se rassura Donatello.

Il s'approcha de son frère et une deuxième mauvaise surprise : l'odeur de Léo avait changé. Subtilement, mais en note de cœur se trouvait un parfum de musc. Le musc pouvait avoir deux explications : Où la maturation sexuelle de Léo avançait ou Léo avait eu un match de pratique avec Raph. C'était sûrement cela, ils les avaient laissés dans le Dojo, Raph était furieux et maintenant Léo devait être blessé ce qui expliquait sa démarche inégale. Don refréna à peine un hissement de frustration, Léo devait être en parfaite santé physique pour demain.

-Léo, tu sembles différent ? Peux-¸être devrais-tu passer dans mon labo pour que je t'ausculte. Tu dois être en forme pour demain soir., questionna-t-il, sa voix empreinte de la plus grande sollicitude.

-Vas-tu le lâcher ? hurla Raph en tapant du poing sur la table.

Léo alors eu un moment et il posa sa main sur le plastron de Raphael durant 20 secondes. 20 putain de secondes en le fixant dans les yeux silencieusement. Léo était dos à lui, donc il ne pouvait lire dans ses yeux, mais Raphael lui communiquait quelque chose auquel le chef répondait. Peu importe, Raph, calmé par ce contact visuel, le brisa en léchant ses lèvres.

En léchant ses lèvres ! Don avait appris par cœur le langage corporel masculin en amour, afin de noter ses progrès avec Léonardo. Ce geste signifiait que Raph avait un intérêt sexuel pour Léo. Mikey avait dit qu'il était amoureux…Le plan, tendrement conçu au fil des mois par Don tombait à l'eau. Si Raphael convoitait Léo, il devrait y avoir un combat, dans le cas de Don métaphorique, mais pour Raphael sûrement concret. Mais si Léo ne voulait pas de Raph, tout se règlerait. Léo n'était pas le genre de tortue que l'on pouvait forcer à quelque chose. Et Léo avait accepté son rendez-vous, à lui, Don ! Raph ne connaissait aucune chose se rapportant à faire la cour ou au romantisme. L'animal savait à peine lire. Il n'avait aucune chance contre Donnie ! Quel défi pathétique, se convainquit Don. Léo était un être d'une essence beaucoup trop supérieure pour s'intéresser à une chose aussi triviale que le tas de muscles et de testostérones ambulant qu'était Raphael. de plus, Raph n'avait qu'une attraction physique à Léonardo. Il admirait sa beauté, mais ne pouvait pas la comprendre ni apprécier sa complexité et plénitude. Seul Donatello le pouvait.

Raph lui lança tout le long du repas des regard furieux alors que, prudemment, Léo demeura le nez dans son assiette.

Don retourna dans son labo le plus rapidement possible. Il devait frapper fort et sûrement. Il eut alors une idée. Le romantisme se baisait sur la prémisse de surprendre le partenaire désiré. La chambre d'amour était prête. Pourquoi ne pas y amener Léonardo immédiatement ?

Sur la pointe des pieds, il traversa le repaire jusqu'à la chambre de Léonardo. La porte en étant étrangement verrouillée, ce qui ne correspondait pas aux habitudes de Léo. Il alla frapper quand son muscle cardiaque se contracta :

-Aaaah! Raphie….

Il reconnut sans peine la voix qui hantait ses fantasmes. Il avait tant imaginé entendre ce type de gémissement échappé à Léo durant leurs accouplements torrides. AVEC LUI.

-Tu aimes ça, Léo, hum? Demanda la voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, du partenaire de Léo. SON LÉO. QUI ÉTAIT AVEC RAPH.

-Moui…plus fort…plus fort… supplia le leader

-Aucun problème, répondit Raphael avec assurance.

-Aaahhhhh!

La fin du cri fut étouffée.

-Toi aussi, plus fort, Léo! Arrête de dissimuler tes cris de plaisir sous l'oreiller! je veux que tes gémissements se fassent entendre jusqu'au labo.

-Raphael. Cesse, ce n'est pas drôle, morigéna Léo, mais sans trop de conviction, ayant sûrement la tête ailleurs.

-Pourquoi, Fearless ? Tu devrais abréger ses souffrances ! Il va se faire du mal à essayer aussi fort ! Et s'il ne comprend pas, je n'hésiterais pas, moi à lui faire du mal, s'il continue. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te laisser seul avec ce maniaque, demain soir.

-Raph, il s'agit de Donnie. Il est inoffensif. Je dois lui parler, s'opposa mollement la tortue aux yeux bleus.

-Sois clair demain, Léo. Je ne peux plus supporter ses regards sur toi. Je ne sais ce qui me retient de…

-Ce qui te retient est que tu sais que je t'aime, Raph. Toi, pas Donnie. Je vais lui dire demain.

-Tu dois le faire, Fearless, car au prochain regard énamouré qu'il te lance, je te jure que…

Le reste fut entrecoupé de respirations haletantes et de gémissements fiévreux. Donnie sut exactement, de l'autre côté de la porte, à quel moment Léo atteignit l'orgasme.

Don regagna la pièce cachée des amours, seul, le visage inexpressif.

Le lendemain matin, personne ne vit Donnie.

Au repas du midi, Donnie sortit pour faire goûter à tout le monde un smoothie énergisant. Raphael méfiant accepta de le boire quand il vit qu'un verre était offert à tous, même à leur Sensei et Léo.

Durant l'après-midi, Léo méditait dans sa chambre, quand il se sentit fatigué. Il décida de s'allonger un bref instant. Après tout, il avait besoin de repos pour affronter Donatello ce soir. Il devait être calme et ferme.

Léo se réveilla en sursaut à 18h40.

Donnie le secouait :

-Léo. Tu me déçois. Je t'avais demandé d'être prêt, reprocha la tortue olive.

-Euh, pardon, Donnie. Je suis prêt. Ou sont les autres ? Tout est bien silencieux, balbutia le leader, en se tenant la tête.

-Parti chercher une surprise pour toi, mon aimé. Viens avec moi, commanda le scientifique

-Don, à ce propos je dois te parler… commença Léonardo prudemment.

-Plus tard, Léo, répondit Donnie, d'un ton absent.

Inquiet, il ne savait pourquoi, il suivit la tortue violette. Mais ce n'était que Donatello, le plus pacifique d'entre eux. Que pouvait-il arriver!

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce au luxe oriental, dont le fond était dissimulé par de lourdes draperies cramoisies.

-Léonardo, commença Donnie d'une voix sombre. J'ai beaucoup lu dernièrement. Les histoires du Moyen-Orient m'ont particulièrement fascinées car la mort y côtoie souvent l'amour et se sont les deux moteurs de l'existence. On cherche l'amour et on fuit la mort, pourtant ils sont indissociables, ce sont deux forces complémentaires. Je vais te raconter une histoire. Cela se passe en Inde, au XVI siècle. Un maharajah était tombé sous le charme d'une danseuse sacrée nommée Durga. Celle-ci par contre résistait à ses avances mais le maharajah était trop amoureux d'elle pour la châtier et s'entêtait à la désirer sans oser la toucher.

Donnie marqua un temps d'arrêt et ferma brièvement les yeux, pour ensuite les rouvrir et les focuser sur son frère en bleu. Il continua:

-Puis, un jour, il apprit que sa bien-aimée était depuis déjà un certain temps la maitresse de son vizir. Il était en guerre et ne pouvait se priver dans l'immédiat de son vizir, alors il décida de se venger sur la danseuse qui l'avait humilié.

Un autre temps d'arrêt. Le visage assez inexpressif se tordit en une laide grimace. Léo eut un geste de recul. Une main de fer le retint et le génie poursuivit son récit :

-Il s'assit sur son trône, se versa à boire et demanda qu'on fît mener devant lui Durga. Sans la regarder, il lui ordonna de danser. Au bout d'une heure, voyant que le potentat n'avait que bu sans jamais la regarder, elle cessa de danser. Le souverain donna un ordre et on fouetta la danseuse pour qu'elle continuât de pratiquer son art.

Les doigts verts olive serrèrent à le briser le poignet du porteur de katana.

-Durga reprit sa danse. A chaque fois qu'elle arrêtait, elle était fouettée. La fatigue s'appesantissait sur elle mais sa conscience professionnelle la poussait à exécuter ses mouvements sans défaut. Battue à chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur le sol et se remettant toujours debout. Tous les courtisans avaient quitté la salle. Il n'y avait plus que les musiciens, le bourreau, le maharajah perdu dans l'alcool et la danseuse, dont les membres en tremblant exécutait encore les gestes rituels.

L'autre main libre de Donnie descendit le long du plastron ocre.

-Puis, elle sembla au bout de huit heures, retrouver sa vigueur et dansa avec plus de talent qu'elle n'en n'avait jamais eu. Le souverain la regarda enfin et ne la quitta pas des yeux, alors qu'avec l'exactitude d'un métronome elle exécuta sa danse. Puis, elle s'écoula sur les dalles et ne se releva plus, malgré le fouet. Elle était morte, souffla-t-il, ses yeux sépia soudain révélant la folie de leur propriétaire.

Fearless en ce moment ne portait plus très bien son nom.

\- Tu vois, Léo, je n'ai pas besoin d'un vizir, donc je n'ai nul empêchement à châtier Raphael. Mais, cela manquerait de romantisme, de la poésie que les vieilles histoires comme celle du maharaja et la danseuse possèdent. Donc, Léo tu vas danser. Ta peau est trop douce pour que je te fouette donc voilà comment cela fonctionne. Je te conseille de ne pas faire un mouvement, menaça-t-il.

Don tira le rideau du fond où Splinter, Mikey et Raph était attachés, bâillonnés, des casques de métal enserrant leur crâne. Avec une horreur sans nom, Léo constata que des orbites vides remplaçaient les prunelles d'émeraudes de Raphael. Il se sentir s'évanouir, mais Donatello ne le permit pas.

-Oui, désolé, je l'ai énucléé, commenta négligemment Donnie en se versant une coupe de champagne, Je ne voulais qu'il assiste à cela. Tu ne danseras que pour moi ce soir. A chaque fois que tu cesseras de danser, ils recevront une décharge. Chacun peut recevoir sept décharges avant de mourir, peut-être moins pour Michelangelo, il a un si petit cerveau. Il n'a même pas compris qu'il lui fallait séduire Raph. Je garde celui-ci pour la fin, pour conserver la motivation de ma petite danseuse. Alors danse, Léo, danse, ce kata que j'ai conçu pour toi. Danse pour me convaincre que tu m'aimes et lorsque je serais convaincu, si ton cœur bat toujours, nous nous aimerons, susurra-t-il.


	8. Raphael: l'effet placebo

-Raphael ! Concentre-toi, bon sang ! Je t'ai mis au plancher en moins de temps que Mikey fasse un salto ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ces derniers temps ? Avant, tu étais de la compétition, mais désormais, c'est une plaisanterie ! Est-ce que tu cherches à te moquer de moi en étant aussi mauvais ?

 _-Lâche moi les baskets, Fearless, on ne peut pas tous être aussi divin que toi !_

Et Raph comme à l'habitude avait quitté abruptement la pratique de soirée pour aller décompresser à la surface, alors qu'il n'était pas encore 21h. Heureusement, nous étions à la fin d'octobre et la noirceur s'était abattue sur la ville depuis déjà quelques temps.

Enragé, sur les toits, Raphael en était déjà au deux tiers de sa sixième bière, à maudire et à abreuver son frère absent, d'insultes, quand une ombre noire apparut silencieusement devant lui. Malgré son était d'ébriété assez avancé, ses réflexes demeuraient ceux d'un ninja. Il se positionna pour attaquer son mystérieux adversaire.

Celui-ci bloqua sans aucune difficulté, à une vitesse déconcertante, tous les coups portés par Raphael. L'étranger semblait connaitre tout le répertoire d'attaque de Raphael et prévoir chacun de ses mouvements. Soudain, la créature lui porta un coup qui l'étourdit et il s'aperçut par la suite qu'il était immobilisé. Fichus points de pression!

 _-Merde! T'es quoi? Un foutu Jedi?_

La créature le regarda le maudire et essayer de lutter contre la paralysie, le visage caché complètement par le capuchon. Il siffla d'une voix basse avec une élocution embarrassé, comme si sa bouche était emplie de craquelins

 _-Ça suffit ! Écoute-moi donc, mortel…tu ne peux me vaincre. Je suis un vampire._

Estomaqué devant cette assertassions inattendue, Raph marmonna un

 _-Ouais et moi, je suis Cléopâtre. Dégage, j'ai besoin d'un bain de lait._

 _-Raphael. Je peux te prouver que je suis un vampire. Je peux lire dans ta tête. Je sais pourquoi tu es ici. Je peux te vaincre à mains nues sans même verser une goutte de sueur…Je peux te montrer mes crocs._

Raphael ouvrait grand les yeux, que la créature connaisse son nom le troublait déjà. Mais il n'était pas si aisé à convaincre, malgré son jugement et ses sens troublés par l'alcool

 _-D'accord…je mords…Quel jeu de mot con…Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

-Tu t'es disputé avec ton frère. Celui au bandeau bleu. Je vous ai observé souvent. Il te donne des ordres. Il se dit meilleur que toi. Il est meilleur que toi, effectivement…pour le moment. Mais, grâce à mon aide, cela peut changer.

 _-Nah! Léo peut être un emmerdeur de première, je ne ferais rien contre lui. C'est mon frère, espèce de taré._

Le vampire sembla pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Non, il n'arrivera rien à ton frère, je te le promets. C'est à toi qu'il arrivera quelque chose. Si tu acceptes mon offre, tu deviendras un vampire. Tu seras plus rapide, plus silencieux, plus habile que tes frères. Plus jamais tu ne seras humilié devant Leonardo lors d'un combat.

 _-Et pour l'intelligence?_ questionna Raph, intéressé malgré tout. _Dans les films, les vampires font pleins de trucs genre contrôler l'esprit des gens, les obliger à faire des choses…Même les séduire !_

 _-Oui, bien sûr. Tu pourras les hypnotiser, ceux qui ont un esprit faible, comme euh…Leonardo_

 _-Fearless n'a pas un esprit faible ! s'écria Raphael, outragé_

 _-Leo fera ce que tu lui diras. confirma le vampire avec assurance._

 _-Même si c'est contre le bushido ?_ demanda Raphael, sceptique

 _-Heu. Oui, je suppose, répondit la créature, avec plus de réserve._

- _Ok, et pour ce truc de séduction, est-ce que cela va fonctionner aussi_? demanda Raph avec sérieux, croisant les bras.

 _-Cela a de l'importance ?_

L'étranger semblait maintenant le plus ébahi des deux.

 _-Évidemment !_ gesticula Raph, du ton avec lequel il s'adressait à Mikey quand celui posait une question stupide.

 _-Bien sûr, tu auras tout le charisme irrésistible d'un vampire,_ assura audacieusement la créature.

 _-Bien, quelle est l'attrape ? Tu m'offres des pouvoirs de super-héros et de Don Juan. Il y a sûrement une attrape. Ah, comme j'y pense…je dois tuer des gens pour me nourrir, non ?_

- _En fait, non, plus maintenant. Notre ADN a muté et nous pouvons nous nourrir de nourriture normale. Par contre, l'alcool abolit nos superpouvoirs ! Tu ne pourras plus jamais en boire. C'est pour nous très toxique,_ insista fortement le vampire, _Cependant, si tu mords une personne une fois, tu ne pourras plus t'arrêter de vouloir du sang, donc tu ne dois pas tenter de mordre personne. Si tu acceptes, je vais devoir te mordre, afin de te transformer, pour cette seule fois._

 _-Puis-je faire des vampires aussi? Ça à l'air cool! Peut-être que mes frangins…_

 _-Non!_ interrompit la créature avec précipitation _, c'est un privilège réservé aux vampires primitifs comme moi. Sinon, ça pullulerait de vampires. Je me sens mourir, donc, je t'offre ma place._

 _-Les vampires ne sont pas immortels ?_

- _Hélas, plus maintenant. Donc, acceptes-tu,_ s'impatienta le sombre personnage, _Tu n'auras aucun désavantage, hormis de ne pas sortir le jour, mais je ne crois pas que cela soit un problème, puisque c'est déjà le cas... Tu seras plus fort que tes frères et…_

 _-Et je pourrais séduire qui je veux, hein ?_ continua à insister la tortue au bandana rouge.

Le vampire sembla interloqué.

 _-Tu ne sembles pas le genre amoureux…pourquoi est-ce si important ? Tu aimes la jolie rousse qui est parfois avec vous ?_

Raphael fut choqué de la suggestion :

 _-Non ! Un ce n'est pas mon genre, trop fragile. De plus, je ne marcherai pas sur les plates-bandes de mon frère Donnie. Et je poignarderais pas mon pote Casey non plus._

Le vampire prit une voix plus basse, prudente :

 _-Est-ce alors l'asiatique ? Celle avec l'armure moulante et les jolis yeux comme du miel…_

 _-Karai ? Jamais de la vie ! Arg!_ s'écria Raph avec dégoût, _Jamais je ne baiserais une telle salope. Prochaine chose que je sais, ma bite me reste dans la main!_ _Tu n'es pas supposé lire dans l'esprit?_

Le vampire demeura comme tétanisé durant un instant au point où Raph se demandait si c'était la façon des vampires de mourir ou définitivement l'alcool qui jouait avec sa tête. Puis, la créature en noir se réveilla de sa léthargie, soudainement pressée d'en finir.

 _-Assez parlé, prépare-toi et tu auras tout ce que tu voudras. Tu seras un puissant guerrier avec euh…un puissant magnétisme animal._

Raphael se réveilla dans un tunnel d'égout, seul. Son cou lui semblait raide. Est-ce que tout cela était vrai ou une crise de delirium tremens, comme le menaçait parfois Donnie? ? Il regarda l'heure : 23h10. Ses frères étaient sûrement encore debout.

Il marcha jusqu'au repaire, à la fois anxieux et excité de tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

Mikey et Donnie étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Donnie lisant et Mikey regardant de loin, la même émission que Léo suivait à quelques centimètres de l'écran : Les héros de l'espace.

Raph soupira : c'était l'occasion de mettre à l'épreuve son don hypnotique

 _-Léo. Je veux écouter Dracula ce soir, pas les pitreries du ton Capitaine. Mikey, va faire du pop-corn. Donnie, va chercher des couvertures._

A sa grande stupéfaction et intense satisfaction, tous s'exécutèrent immédiatement et sans regimber.

Lorsque le DVD fut dans le lecteur, le popcorn dans sa main et la couverture sur lui, il mit encore plus d'assurance dans son ordre :

- _Léo vient t'asseoir à côté de moi._

Léonardo quitta sa place sur le plancher pour s'asseoir aux côtés de Raphael.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Raphael étira son bras pour le draper possessivement autour des épaules de la tortue voisine.

Léo ne réagit pas, mais Raph voulut s'assurer de son sentiment à cet égard.

 _-Ça va, Léo ?_

Le leader semblait visiblement nerveux, mais il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs :

- _Heu, oui, Raph. Mais tu sais, je te demande pardon pour tout à l'heure…si tu veux, nous pouvons peut-être s'affronter pour un match amical ce soir au Dojo, non ? Tu as quitté l'entrainement tôt et tu dois avoir envie de…bouger ? Tu es une tortue très énergique. Tu dormiras mieux après un bon match, non?_

- _Mouais…peut-être demain. Pour ce soir, j'ai d'autres projets… Tu peux te rapprocher de moi si tu veux, Léo. Tu sembles avoir froid. J'ai demandé cette couverture à Donnie pour toi. Tu peux t'étendre aussi, voilà…tu es bien comme ça._

Les yeux ronds, la tête reposant sur le plastron de Raphael, la couverture remontée jusqu'au nez et les bras l'enserrant toujours, Léo tenta une dernière fois.

 _-Je suis certain que si nous allons au Dojo, tu pourrais facilement me donner une raclée, tu as l'air très en forme._

Raph le fit taire en resserrant sa prise.

 _-Ferme-la Fearless, je ne veux plus que tu parles. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, un point c'est tout. Laisse-moi écouter le film._

Le film terminé, Raphael se leva, s'étira et tendit la main à Léo.

 _-Viens,_ dit-il simplement _. Toi, Donnie, tu vas dormir cette nuit dans ton labo. Mikey y dormira aussi sur le second lit. Personne ne sort de son lit avant 10h demain matin. Capiche ?_

Dans la chambre de Raphael, Léo dont les yeux incertains faisaient le tour de la pièce, se fit soudainement ordonner d'une voix douce :

 _-Déshabille-toi. Lentement. Sensuellement. Puis, allonge-toi dans mon hamac._

Complètement tétanisé, Léo s'exécuta sous le regard fasciné de Raphael.

- _Bien, relaxe-toi et laisse-moi faire._

Un moment plus tard, au premier soupir qui s'échappa de la chambre, deux tortues ricaneuses sortirent leur tête du laboratoire.

 _-Tu penses que Raph va encore penser combien de temps qu'il est un vampire ?_ questionna la tortue aux nunchakus, en rigolant.

 _-Cela dépend le temps que Léo demeure obéissant,_ répondit Donnie en haussant les épaules.

-Parlant de Léo, quand tu lui as reproché de nuire à l'estime de soi de Raphael et d'être la cause de son alcoolisme et lui proposer de tester le truc psychosomatique de Raph en se déguisant en vampire pour faire qu'après que Léo l'ait endormi, il se croit doté de superpouvoirs, crois-tu que Léo savait que ça serait ça le premier superpouvoir que Raph voudrait tester ?

Mikey avait parlé toute d'une traite, trop excité d'apprendre que Léo, si maitre de lui, pouvait pousser des gémissements de chatte en chaleur

- _Qui sait Mikey, je ne suis pas un vampire pour lire dans l'esprit des gens, répondit Donnie en souriant de toutes ses dents_.


	9. Léonardo: une leçon de cuisine

Il était trois heures du matin et, une fois encore, Léo se trouvait devant la cuisinière à 3h du matin, tentant de refreiner le gonflement dans sa poitrine. Léonardo ne sait pas cuisiner et cela le vexe de voir compter sur Michelangelo pour se nourrir. En tant que chef, il se doit de maitriser toutes les compétences possibles. Il se doit d'assurer la survie de son clan sous tous les aspects. C'est pourquoi que, dès qu'il a l'occasion, il se faufile à la cuisine pour améliorer ses capacités culinaires.

C'est du moins la raison officielle qu'il donnerait si on lui demandait.

La vraie raison pour laquelle il est ici, en face d'un poêle, en remuant des algues jusqu'à ce qu'elles ressemblent à quelque chose de mangeable, est parce qu'il vient de sa chambre ... et ne ne veux pas revenir à la sienne.

Après avoir passé une nuit avec lui, sa chambre est froide et vide et insupportable.

Il ne peut pas dormir.

Donc, il vient ici.

Raph…

En pensant à lui, Léo redevient distrait.

Tous les matins, depuis maintenant trois semaines, la cuisine se remplit de fumée ainsi que de la vapeur fleurant la bile trop cuite. Mais il fait tout disparaitre avant le réveil de ses frères, toutes traces de ses efforts, évaporée. De toute façon, Léo ne s'est nullement amélioré. Comment le pourrait-il lorsqu'à chaque fois qu'il tente de donner au brouet un aspect présentable, des éclairs de la nuit lui reviennent à l'esprit.

Ses mains tremblent, sa poitrine se resserre et des perles de sueur ruissellent le long de ses joues rougies. Ce qu'ils font... actes dépravés et débauchés, conduits par un désir animal…, ne lui apporte de la joie que pour le temps qu'il est dans ses bras ... Une fois hors de sa chambre, le sort est rompu et un sentiment de malaise l'enveloppe continuellement.

La respiration devient difficile.

Léo est incapable de dormir, ou manger, ou se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Il est comme ... s'il avait besoin de lui ici pour lui dire comment faire ces choses simples.

La purée d'algues devient trop foncée dans la marmite et Léo se reproche d'être si aisé à distraire., tout en continuant de brasser, l'air absent. Il est difficile d'empêcher l'esprit de vagabonder à cette heure.

Lorsque le repaire est silencieux, plongé dans l'obscurité, avec le seul buzz de la lampe fluorescente de la cuisine pour engourdir votre esprit, la seule façon de se divertir sans perturber le sommeil des autres est par les souvenirs.

Dans son esprit, il repasse comment ils ont commencé il y a quelques semaines. Il rougit au souvenir de leur premier baiser, timide, doux, dépourvu d'expérience ou de la nécessité d'impressionner. Des petits moments partagés, le jour, souriant à chaque échange maladroit. Ces souvenirs, doux et léger, il se les remémore avec émotion.

Et pourtant ... ces pensées pures deviennent facilement obscurcies par des souvenirs beaucoup plus vifs.

Visions de son visage, haletant en proie à l'extase, les yeux émeraude qui brillent dans les profondeurs sombres de sa chambre.

Son odeur, profonde, dure et salée, dominant son sens du goût et de l'odorat jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus envie de rien d'autre.

Sa peau, ses doigts, ses muscles, son ... tout.

Des pensées sensuelles et viciées prennent à nouveau le contrôle de son esprit, comme à chaque nuit.

Son visage brûle d'une chaleur exquise, plus due au fait de son excitation qu'au plat d'algues en train d'immanquablement coller.

Il déplace le chaudron de l'élément chauffant, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son sang-froid. Sa main repose sur sa tempe, afin de drainer la chaleur de son visage dans le tremblement froid de ses paumes.

Combien de temps peuvent-ils garder encore leur secret ? Est-ce que leur famille soupçonne quelque chose ? Et pire est ce que leur maitre suspecte que Léo lui cache quelque chose ?

Toutes les nuits, Léo ne peut laisser des « si » s'emparer de son esprit et parfois sa bouche les formule. Son amant le rassure par des mots simples et peut-être aussi une claque à l'arrière de la tête si son hystérie s'élève trop loin.

Il dit, la plupart du temps une formule du genre : « Pourquoi t'inquiéter aujourd'hui quand tu peux y penser demain ?

Et il faisait taire Léo par une caresse ou un baiser. Sans être rassuré, Léo accepte les mots réconfortants de Raphael, car, tout comme ses bras, il lui apporte un momentané bien-être.

Il essaie de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais il voit rarement une issue pacifique à leur situation.

Il secoue la tête.

Non, il ne doit pas se faire du souci. Il est aussi pour apprendre à cuisiner, pas pour contempler le chaos de son existence.

Avec les algues d'une couleur acceptable, il commence à ajouter des épices. Juste quelques herbes aléatoires que Don a recueillies pour eux, insistant sur le fait qu'ils sont comestibles.

Léo essaye de se rappeler ce qu' il a ajouté la dernière fois ... en veillant à ne pas l'ajouter à nouveau.

Ses pensées dérivent alors qu'il goûte à sa concoction, à l'aide de la cuillère de bois. Le goût est décent, mais à peine. Cela doit être affiné.

Soudainement…

-C'est ici que tu te sauves de moi ?

Léo sursauta, craignait que le chuchotement de la tortue dont le menton reposait délicatement sur son épaule ait été entendu de tout le repaire et se senti honteux de ne pas être en mesure de constater une personne debout juste derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

-Raph ?

-Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Subtilement, le regard de Raphael s'abaissa pour voir ce que faisait son amant au cœur de la nuit, ses bras venant naturellement s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine, laissant Léonardo, figé, l'estomac noué par la paranoïa, l'embarras et la joie, tous ces sentiments se mélangeant en une purée innommable, laissant l'esprit de Léo hors-service.

Il déglutit fortement alors que dans son dos la chaleur du corps de l'autre tortue a commencé à se fondre avec le sien. Puis les mains de Raphael de manière experte se posèrent sur ses hanches, le bout de ses doigts toujours aussi désireux de se glisser sous son habit de cuir.

Léo tente d'utiliser son excuse, celle qu'il s'est préparée, mais sa langue reste incapable de venir avec un seul mensonge, alors que le genou de Raph se déplace entre ses jambes.

« Tu me manques, tu sais ?" il dit sarcastiquement, sachant que Léo ne peut pas rester avec lui jusqu'au matin, de peur d'être découvert.

"Et tout ce temps tu es juste ici jouer à la femme au foyer."

Sous les taquineries arrogantes de Raph, Léo perçoit une détresse et une solitude semblable à la sienne. Raphael non plus ne supporte plus un lit vide.

Ses bras se resserrent contre la poitrine de Léo et d'une voix encore enroué de sommeil, il poursuit :

-Tu apprends à cuisiner pour moi ? Tu es en voie de devenir une bonne épouse, Léo-chan.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, au point où Léo le regarda de côté, le croyant endormi sur son épaule. Le temps de percevoir sur les traits de Raphael la même émotion qui marque souvent les siens propres : l'inquiétude.

Raphael se reprend tout en ne quittant pas Léo des yeux, prend une cuillerée du repas de Léo en souriant.

-Est-ce mangeable ? questionna Léo

-A toi de me le dire, et se faisant, il pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Léo, les entrouvrant pour partager la saveur, inondant la bouche de Léo du goût confus du fruit de ses efforts et du goût beaucoup plus attrayant de Raphael.

Par devoir, Léo avala sa mixture et jugea :

-C'est un peu salé.

-Cela ne t'a pas arrêté hier soir…, riant de l'effet de sa blague sur Léo.

Souriant de façon séduisante, il rapprocha son amant de lui le plus près qu'il put. Léonardo, embarrassé, regarda vers le sol. Avec tendresse, il porta la main à sa joue pour relever ses yeux afin qu'il rencontre son regard.

-Léo…souffla-il

Et soudain, des mots vinrent jeter une douche froide sur l'atmosphère :

-Bon matin mes fils !

Aussitôt, Léo du revers du poignet, éloigna le plus prestement qu'il put la main de Raphael de son visage et se rejeta vers l'arrière, le son du claquement déchirant leurs âmes à tous les deux. Raph alors lui jeta un regard si froid, alors que ses mains retombèrent à ses côtés.

Devant leur maitre entré à l'improviste, les voilà redevenus frères et rivaux.

« S-sensei! Bonjour!" Léo hurla hystériquement, sa main poussant impulsivement son frère au loin.

Avec un soupir d'acceptation, Raph s'assit à la table de la cuisine et pris le parti de dormir, laissant Léo se débrouiller seul avec leur Maitre.

Sentant le regard de Splinter sur lui, il demanda nerveusement ce qu'il l'amenait de si bon matin.

Leur maitre répondit qu'il ne voulait qu'un verre d'eau et voyant la lumière de la cuisine allumée il était venu voir. Il questionna Léo sur sa présence, puisque de toute évidence, Raphael ne semblait pas disposé à répondre.

"Oh, euh, je perfectionne mes compétences culinaires » répondit Léo en saisissant une plaque à proximité et ramassant certains des algues décolorée pour prouver son assertation,

Mikey cuit généralement pour nous, mais nous pourrions avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour remplir ce rôle si jamais il tomberait malade. »

La réaction de Splinter aux algues cuites était tiède, mais il salua l'initiative, citant les efforts de son fils ainé comme méritoires mais en gardant une bonne place à l'amélioration.

"Je vous remercie Sensei ! Je vais continuer à travailler jusqu'à ce que je sois encore un meilleur chef que Mikey !" Léo cria -t-il trop fièrement pour que cela fût naturelle.

Splinter sourit, devant l'enthousiasme délirant de la tortue aux katanas,. Il se leva de table, vint se placer devant lui et a placé sa griffe sur son épaule alors qu'il regardait son héritier avec fierté.

« Je te souhaite bonne chance, Leonardo, mais pour l'instant, il est trop tôt. Il est trop tôt." dit-il avec lassitude. Tu peux dire à tes frères que l'entrainement sera une heure plus tard ce matin.

Une fois son père disparut, Léonardo s'écroula sur la chaise, laissant enfin le stress avoir raison de lui.

-C'est un vrai fardeau, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda sans ambages Raphael, qui avait assister silencieusement au duo père-fils, ses yeux fixant toujours la porte par où leur maitre était sorti.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tout. Être le chef, le bon fils, l'élève modèle…

-Je ne fais que ce l'on attend de moi.

Raphael eut un rire, grossier et sans joie, comme s'il avait prédit la réponse de Léonardo, son expression devenant amère, alors qu'un silence persistant enveloppait la cuisine. Quelque chose de lourd pesait sur la conscience de Raphael et en un geste de réconfort, Léo appuya sa main sur son épaule.

« Parfois ... Je me demande comment les choses seraient si Splinter n'était pas là."

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ses paroles avant de répondre, Léo lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire.

Raphael leva les yeux vers lui, sa voix devint dure :

« Je parie que tu ne ressentirais pas tant de pressions pour être parfait s'il était parti. Peut-être tu te sentirais mieux dans notre relation. Peut-être alors ... tu ne t'éclipserais plus, la nuit.

-Raph. Ne dis pas ces choses. Maitre Splinter ne définit pas tout ce que je suis.

-Heureux de le savoir. Parce que parfois…j'y pense…Mettre une fin à tes fardeaux.

-Lesquels ? demanda Léo sarcastiquement

Le regard de Raph tourna à l'acier ... la cruauté de son intention durci ses yeux et réduit sa voix à un grognement presque inaudible

"...Tous."

Léo attendit une minute entière. Attendant que Raph sourit et fasse quoique ce soit prouvant que ce qu'il venait de dire était une fantaisie, une mauvaise plaisanterie. Il n'en fit rien.

Léonardo, dont une peur inexpliquée ployait les entrailles lui demanda le plus fermement qu'il put :

-Que veux-tu exactement, Raphael ?

Ce fut au tour de ce dernier de se taire, puis, voyant que Léo attendait, d'une voix résignée mais où flamboyait encore des braises de colère, il murmura :

-Je ne veux plus que tu quittes ma chambre en pleine nuit. Si tu le refais encore…c'est terminé.

Léo fronça les sourcils. C'était un ultimatum. Il était accro aux caresses nocturnes de Raphael, mais brûlait de remord durant la journée. Il ne voulait pas quitter Raphael, mais il devait le faire avant que, avant que…la situation échappe à son contrôle.

-Très bien, Raphael. Je vais t'éviter cette décision. Je ne quitterais plus ta chambre, car je n'y entrerais plus.

-Quoi ? Tu es prêt à rompre ? Pour une foutue potentielle malédiction paternelle ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui était prêt à rompre mais toi. Tu m'as mis au pied du mur et c'est ma décision maintenant que tu me forces à faire un choix ! Et rompre est un grand mot. Nous n'étions pas un couple, que je sache.

-Ne dis pas cela ! Et pourquoi mon bonheur doit-il être le prix à payer pour sa tranquillité d'esprit à lui ? En quoi cela le regarde d'abord ? Et qui dit qu'il désapprouverait ? Je peux lui parler.

-Raphael notre « relation » est mal sous tellement de niveaux que c'est impossible qu'elle soit acceptée de notre famille et de nos amis. Et non, je refuse que tu dises quoique ce soit à qui ce soit à ce sujet. C'est désormais inutile.

-Mikey et Don n'en n'ont rien à branler. Et je me fous de l'opinion de pseudo-amis. Et en quoi notre relation est-elle mal ?

-Nous sommes des mâles

-Et alors, nous sommes au 21 siècle

-Nous sommes frères

-Donnie dit que non.

-Peu importe, nous avons été élevés ainsi. De plus, je suis ton supérieur et cela sonne comme de l'abus de pouvoir.

-Dans tes rêves !

-Raphael. Peu importe ce que tu diras ou feras, c'est terminé. C'était de la folie de commencer quoique ce soit de ce genre d'abord. Je te demande pardon de t'avoir entrainé dans ce désordre. Je vais méditer. A plus tard.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, Léo…tu ne le penses pas…

Léo ne répondit pas et eut une dernière image de Raphael, les paupières et les poings serrés pour contrôler son flots d'émotions.

Etonnamment, le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Il faut dire qu'à part au Dojo où il ne put rien faire, Léo évita du mieux qu'il put Raphael.

Cette nuit-là, il ne rejoignit pas Raph dans sa chambre.

A 3heures du matin, il se leva comme d'habitude. La chaleur des bras de Raphael lui manquait. Il ne pensait pas à cuisiner. Il n'avait plus envie de cuisiner en fait, ses progrès étant nuls. Il fallait qu'il se réhabitue à un lit vide. Il se leva pour un simple verre d'eau et faillit tomber à la renverse devant Raphael assis silencieusement dans la cuisine.

-Je savais que tu viendrais, que tu ne pourrais pas dormir non plus. Je te manque. Comme tu me manques.

-Raphael. Tu sais que c'est impossible. Tant que nous vivons sous le toit de Sensei, nous devons respecter ses croyances et…

-Léonardo. Tu sembles désespéré ces temps-ci d'améliorer tes compétences culinaires. Je meurs de faim, si tu étais sorti de ta chambre aujourd'hui, tu aurais vu que je n'ai rien avalé de la journée. C'est vrai que ce que j'ai goûté hier n'était pas fameux. Mais, j'ai trouvé l'ingrédient qui te manquait pour que tout soit délicieux. Je suis certain que tout sera soudainement amélioré.

Léonardo regarda sur le comptoir les ingrédients que Raphael avait sorti pour lui. A peu près tout ce dont lui-même s'était servi la veille. Sans un mot, ne comprenant pas où son frère voulait en venir. Il commença par soulever le couvercle de la marmite pour la remplir d'eau. Il ne le put pas. Non seulement parce que physiquement la marmite était déjà pleine, mais parce qu'il s'était évanoui.

Comprenant que son frère ne cuisinerait pas de sitôt, Raphael prit un restant de pizza froide du réfrigérateur et mangea sans un regard pour la tête de Splinter qui débordait de la marmite.

Merci à Ryu (j'ai traduit et adapté son texte en ajoutant une conclusion nouvelle, avec sa permission)


	10. Raphael: la fée blanche

_Je n'avais pas publié de chapitre concernant Raphael n'étant pas à saveur humoristique. Pourtant, je ne considère pas du tout Raph comme un rigolo. Je n'avais pas parlé non plus de fantôme et qu'est-ce que l'Halloween sans fantôme ? Donc, en voici un, plus sérieux, adapté et traduit d'un texte par Duzmachine1984._

 _Léger update pour aller avec la couverture_

Léo était mort. Et il était mort avant que Raphael puisse lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire, ce qu'il représentait vraiment pour lui. Il avait agonisé quelques instants dans les bras de Michelangelo et lorsque Raph l'avait atteint, se précipitant à genoux à ses côtés, pour prendre sa tête contre lui, les magnifiques yeux bleus s'étaient clos pour toujours. Raphael était demeuré avec son ultime aveu au travers de la gorge.

Lorsqu'ils avaient incinéré Léo, Raph n'y était pas. Il n'avait pas été là de son vivant pour lui, cela aurait été une putain d'ironie qu'il soit là pour sa mort. Non, Raphael n'y était pas. Le corps de jade s'en irait, pur dans la mort comme il l'avait été de son vivant et Raph ne pouvait se résoudre à voir se consumer dans les flammes ces chairs faites pour l'amour.

L'absence de Léo avait toujours été difficile à supporter pour Raphael. Et de plus, il n'était pas à jouer à l'héros dans la jungle. Il était mort et Raphael n'était plus qu'une coquille vide : plus personne sur qui déverser ses émotions, ses frustrations, et…plus personne à adorer, à vénérer et à désirer.

Splinter proposa à Raphael de combler la place laissée vacante par la mort de Léo. Il lui avait fallu toute sa maitrise de soi, qui n'était pourtant pas sa force, pour ne pas frapper le vieux rat. Il avait ri, d'un rire dément et sans joie : Combler le vide laissé par Léo ? Comment combler cette plaie béante dans son cœur qu'était le manque de son frère, sa moitié, son tout ? Rien ni personne ne le pourrait jamais ! Comment pourrait-il pallier une absence quand lui-même était mort en- dedans ? Tout n'avait plus qu'un goût de cendres et Raphael était de la même poussière évanescente que Leonardo lui-même. Comment remplacer son frère, l'unique, celui qui avait élu, chéri et aimé si profondément ? Comment prendre sur soi, quand sa poitrine hurlait de douleur de n'avoir jamais pu et ne pouvoir jamais se presser sur ce corps tant aimé, réduit en fumée ? Comment prendre soin et protéger ses frères quand seulement l'idée de se tirer du lit lui était insupportable ?

Cocaïne. Ce fut sa première option. L'alcool ayant depuis longtemps remplacé l'eau dans sa vie, il était à la recherche de quelque chose de neuf, de plus puissant. L'alcool était un dépresseur. Il avait besoin d'un stimulant, quelque chose qui le ferait sentir bien, d'euphorisant. Quoique la prémisse même de cette idée fut ridicule : Comment se sentir bien quand Léo n'y était plus ? Il renifla sa première ligne au moment où les flammes léchaient le corps inanimé de Léonardo.

Ses frères tentèrent de le refréner, de lui parler, mais cela fut sans effet. Il surprit Mikey à regretter l'absence de Léonardo comme étant le seul être ayant eu une emprise sur Raphael, et ne pas être mort à sa place. Raphael ne sut que répondre. Cela n'était pas faux concernant la partie sur l'influence. Toute sa vie, Raph n'avait requis l'approbation de personne, hormis celle de son frère aîné, même si cela avait été très subtil. Mais il ne souhaitait pas la mort du gamin. Il n'en voulait pas à Michelangelo, même si Léonardo avait pris le coup fatal à sa place. Mikey n'était pas responsable du fait que Léo fut un putain de héros. Il n'était pas responsable que Raph, toute sa vie, n'avait été qu'un con. Mikey avait reçu le dernier soupir de Léonardo, pouvant lui dire combien il l'aimait en seulement quelques mots, n'ayant rien à prouver, à réfuter ou à se faire pardonner. Si Léo était mort dans ses bras, il aurait dû agoniser deux semaines pour qu'il puisse déverser tout ce que son cœur ressentait. Léo était mort et mort en ne sachant pas et cela consumait Raphael plus rapidement qu'il consommait sa cocaïne.

Quand cela commença, il blâma la drogue. Il faisait inconsciemment des choses dont il ne se souvenait plus. Par exemple, la tasse de Léo était sur la table, au lieu de dans l'armoire. Son lit se faisait tout seul. Sa porte de chambre se verrouillait seul. Léo avait toujours été sévère à ce sujet. Verrouiller sa porte de chambre laissait une minute de plus pour se préparer en cas d'invasion. Raph avait toujours refusé prétendant faire son affaire de qui serait assez stupide pour commettre une infraction dans leur repaire. Mais Léo préférait toujours prévenir et vérifiait toujours les verrous.

Lorsque Raph revenait le nez sanglant, tremblant, de chez Casey, les ampoules explosaient dans leur porcelaine, les portes claquaient et les autres lumières clignotaient à un rythme effréné. Parfois, le verre que Raph prenait pour se remettre se fracassait contre le mur ou des coups résonnaient sur les murs comme si un poing invisible les frappait. Ses seringues, pour s'injecter la coke liquide, quand il souhaitait un effet plus rapide, disparaissaient. Il en parla à Donatello qui ne sut que le mettre en garde contre l'abus de drogue et des conséquences sur sa santé mentale, comme des hallucinations et des pertes de mémoire.

Au bout d'un mois d'évènements inexplicables, de quatre bouteilles de vodka ayant éclatées dans ses mains, du mot « Stop » inscrit sur la buée du miroir lors de sa douche à de multiples reprises, ou d'alcool à friction répandue sur ses sachets de coke ouverts de façon incompréhensible, il crut encore qu'il était fou. Peut-être de l'abus de drogues, peut-être de la solitude et de la douleur, il ne savait. Cette nuit-là, un mois jour pour jour après la mort de Léo, comme il se redressait dans son lit, en reniflant et grattant son nez à vif, sortant de son sommeil agité, il s'aperçut que la porte de la chambre avait disparue. Elle avait tout simplement ... disparue. Il y avait un mur lisse où elle avait été, toujours été et était encore lorsqu'il s'était couché. Sa main toucha le mur en hésitant, mais il était solide. Il était réel. La porte n'était ... tout simplement plus là et les lumières du plafonnier, ouvertes.

Raph dut admettre l'évidence. Quelque part, Léo était là, le surveillant de l'invisible et Raph était en colère. Il explosa de rage. Il détestait le surnaturel, il détestait les fantômes et plus particulièrement celui de ce frère contrôlant et qui avait décidé de l'emprisonner et de gérer son existence, apparemment, d'au-delà du tombeau.

-C'est une putain de plaisanterie, Léo ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu dois tout régenter même après ta mort ? Je dois sortir ! Manger ! Poursuive l'entrainement, veiller sur nos frères ! Ferme la putain de lumière, je veux dormir !

Si quelqu'un dans le repaire l'entendit, il est certain que Raph dut apparaître fou, mais il ne s'en soucia pas.

La lumière vacilla brièvement puis s'éteignit, et Raph s'endormit d'un sommeil troublé, mais plus en paix que les dernières semaines, ressentait de toutes les fibres de son être les yeux bleus inoubliables veiller sur lui, le guettant dans l'ombre sans jamais se détourner. Il sentait presque le souffle fleurant le thé vert sur sa joue et il jura avoir eu l'impression que des lèvres froides avait baisé sa tempe après avoir chuchoter un « oyasumi » à peine perceptible.

Le lendemain, la porte était revenue et il sortit de sa chambre le plus rapidement possible, après une injection matinale, dont il avait prudemment gardé la seringue et le matériel nécessaire, sous l'oreiller. Il attendit l'effet et ne réagit même pas en voyant de nouveau les mots "stop"apparaître et disparaître des murs. Il se sentait épié et décida que le mieux à faire était de déménager pour de bon chez Casey. Il sentit un regard invisible pesé lourdement sur lui dès que L'idée se forma dans son esprit. Il se leva et défit rapidement son garot. En sortant avec précipitation de sa chambre, bien décidé à quitter le repaire pour toujours, il jeta par réflexe un bref regard sur la chambre de Léo et vit que la porte était ouverte.

Raphael fronça les sourcils devant l'hérésie. Personne ne devait entrer dans la chambre de Léonardo, qui était devenue un sanctuaire. Lui-même l'avait verrouillée et avait interdit l'entrée. Poussé par il ne sait quel démon, il se dirigea vers la porte et s'avança à l'intérieur de la pièce.

L'odeur de son frère était encore présente de façon tangible même un mois après son décès. La chambre était propre, comme la tenait son propriétaire de son vivant. Sur le lit soigneusement fait, un livre relié de maroquinerie bleue était déposé.

Que faisait ce livre, seule chose non rangée, déposée là, à la vue, suppliant Raphael de le prendre ?

Raph tendit la main et ouvrit le livre dont les pages dégageaient un arôme parfumé très puissant et familier, qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Rapidement, il vit que c'était un journal intime. Un moment, un scrupule lui vint de souiller la mémoire de son frère en violant ses pensées. Puis, la conviction se forma dans son esprit, facilité par l'abus de drogue, que Léonardo l'avait laissé là pour son propre usage. Rassuré, il s'assit et lu.

Une heure, plus tard, ses yeux brouillés par les larmes fermèrent le carnet.

Léo l'avait aimé et désiré, comme Raph lui-même avait aimé et désiré Léo. Mais Léo surtout s'était inquiété de lui. De sa colère, de son alcoolisme, de son comportement à haut-risque et chaque jour l'âme de Léo avait pleuré d'inquiétude pour Raphael et ce, toutes ces dernières années. Léo avait même envisagé avec anxiété ce qui se passerait après sa mort, pour Raph, prévoyant que personne ne saurait prendre soin de lui, en son absence. Toutes ces angoisses, Léo ne les avaient jamais formulées explicitement, mais Raph était convaincu désormais qu'elles tourmentaient Léo jusque dans les limbes.

Puis le livre s'ouvra tout seul à la dernière page, pour appuyer cette nouvelle affirmation. Aucune entrée ne stipulait la journée à laquelle les mots avaient été notés, mais Raphael jurerait qu'ils dataient du matin même.

 _Nous nous sommes aimés et nous nous sommes fait du mal. Je serai toujours près de toi, mais je ne serai jamais en paix si tu n'arrêtes pas._

Raph avait alors cesser la cocaïne et tenta de s'ajuster à cette nouvelle vie, sans Léonardo. Plusieurs fois, ils avaient tenté de parler à Mikey et à Don du fantôme de Léo qui le hantait, mais ceux-ci l'avaient regardé tristement, comme s'il perdait la tête.

Mais Raph préférait perdre la tête, devant la tasse fumante de Léo, ressentant sa forte présence que de demeurer assis, seul, plongé dans un monde de chagrin, de remord et de désespoir.


	11. Michelangelo: Oedipe

Il peignait une carte des mères pour Léo. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce n'était même pas la fête des mères. Nous étions fin octobre. Ses autres frères se moquaient de lui et de Léo lorsque Mikey lui remettait un présent glorifiant le rôle maternel du leader. Mais ce dernier remerciait doucement Michelangelo quoiqu'il ajoutât toujours que Mikey n'avait pas à le faire. Mais Mikey avait besoin de démontrer son affection de façon concrète et plus permanente qu'un câlin. De plus, quelque chose lui disait que Léo apprécierait son œuvre d'aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas une carte en fait, mais une murale, peinte sur le fin papier de riz du Shoji de Maitre Splinter.

Avec délicatesse, Mikey peignait des scènes relatives à leur enfance. Des centaines de souvenirs de Léonardo lui venaient en tête et le fil de son inspiration était sans fin quand elle se rapportait à son frère aîné.

Lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar, c'est Léo qui venait le réconforter.

Lorsqu'il était malade, ou blessé, certes Donatello posait le diagnostic et prescrivait les médicaments, mais c'est Léonardo qui les administrait et veillait sur lui.

Lorsqu'il était triste, Léo le consolait.

Tout ce qu'il avait appris, bien que Maitre Splinter s'en accordait le mérite, était le fait de Léonardo. Mikey n'avait aucun intérêt pour le combat et ne s'appliquait que parce que Léo il excellait et il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Splinter remarqua que Michelangelo progressait peu avec lui, malgré un talent naturel. Il avait donc remis aux mains de Léonardo sa formation ainsi que celle de Donatello. Splinter se gardait comme véritable élève que Léonardo et Raphael, comme étant les plus doués.

Léonardo était un Sensei patient et ayant toujours à la bouche une parole d'encouragement. Mikey ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être ainsi après n'avoir eu que comme exemple un Sensei les rouant de coups de bâton.

Lorsqu'il voulait un modèle pour quoique ce soit, il n'avait qu'à lever les yeux sur son grand frère, ce super héros plus grand que nature qui, après avoir sauvé le monde par un de ses plans audacieux, était revenu calmement prendre une tasse de thé et border son petit frère.

Léo n'avait jamais un mot pour se glorifier lui-même, ne se prétendait jamais meilleur ou extraordinaire et Mikey l'admirait encore davantage pour cette modestie, qualité digne d'une mère.

Léo laissait toujours les meilleurs parts de pizza pour les autres et cet esprit de sacrifice élevait pour Mikey Léo au rang d'être divin.

Mikey avait appris à cuisiner non par en prenant Léo comme modèle. Le pauvre ferait brûler de l'eau. Durant leur jeunesse, la responsabilité de la cuisine avait échu à Léo comme tout le reste et, malheureusement, il n'y excellait pas. S'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour décharger Léo, il en était trop heureux. Mikey s'était appliqué comme jamais afin de soulager son frère de ce fardeau, mais il ne lui semblait que ce n'étais pas assez. Ce n'était pas personnalisé et à l'usage exclusif de Léo. Cela ne révélait pas tout ce que Léo représentait pour Mikey. Alors vint l'idée des cartes, se multipliant au fil des années.

Personne n'accordait à Léo assez de mérite et la journée d'aujourd'hui avait été particulièrement ingrate. Léo avait même pleuré. Il avait essayé de le cacher, particulièrement à Mikey, ne voulant pas l'alarmer, mais Mikey avait vu les yeux bleus s'embuer de larmes, la lèvre de Léo trembler imperceptiblement et Mikey avait eu envie de hurler.

Tout avait commencé à cause de Raphael. Il s'était enivré encore la veille et Splinter reprocha à Léo de ne pas assez surveiller son équipe. Puis, il exigea devant tous que Léo rapporte où en était ses recherches pour retrouver Karai. Léo admit qu'elles n'avançaient pas.

Splinter reprocha avec colère à Léonardo son échec. Puis, il demanda aux autres de se mettre en position. Mikey avait bien vu que Léo était au supplice, cela crevait les yeux au point ou même Raph lui avait glisser un mot d'excuse. Et Raphael ne s'excusait jamais.

Splinter les opposa : Léo et Raph contre Don et Mikey. Bien entendu, Raphael cloua au sol en moins de deux Mikey. Il était trop distrait par la détresse qui irradiait des pores de Léo. Splinter arrêta le combat.

-Léonardo, à genoux. Tu as été un fils décevant, ne pouvant retrouver ta sœur. Tu es un chef pitoyable ne pouvant susciter assez de respects de tes frères pour qu'ils t'obéissent et tu es un médiocre Sensei, puisque tes élèves ne peuvent vaincre les miens. Je retire tes frères de ta supervision et de ton enseignement. Je veillerai moi-même à leur formation. Tes deux jeunes frères ont tous les deux la tête perpétuellement dans les nuages et tu ne fais rien pour y remédier. Tu es trop faible. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'une mère, mais d'un Maitre. Il n'y a désormais plus de chef à votre équipe. J'en choisirais un autre lorsque quelqu'un en sera digne.

Léo avait courbé la tête en signe de soumission, mais pas assez rapidement pour que Mikey n'y voit pas des larmes. Et Mikey pour la première fois de sa vie avait été très en colère.

Donc, ce soir, Léo méritait son cadeau de la fête des mères. Bien sûr, habituellement, il utilisait ses pastels ce qui étaient plus joli. Il n'avait pas de bleu ni d'orange pour bien les différencier sur sa fresque. Tout ce rouge qui allait virer au brun dès demain donnerait par contre un cachet antique et artisanal selon lui, aux panneaux de riz. La pièce était sobre et cette couleur faisait ressortir le côté masculin et martial du Dojo. De plus, le brun était la couleur de Splinter, décida Mikey. Non, le seul inconvénient à l'encre choisie était que le sang de Splinter coagulait déjà. Bah, se consola-t-il, Léo dit toujours que c'est l'intention qui compte.


	12. Donatello: Simulation

Léo l'éludait dans la vie artificielle comme dans la vie réelle, soupira Donatello. Il y a dix jours, April avait remarqué que Donnie semblait de plus en plus morose et s'engloutissait sous de plus en plus de travaux et de recherches. C'était un solitaire, certes, mais tant qu'à demeurer cloitrer que cela soit pour des motifs divertissants.

April emménageait avec Casey et se débarrassait de plusieurs trucs. Elle apporta donc une boîte de jeux d'ordinateur. Machinalement, Donatello avait fait un tri, levant parfois un regard interrogateur vers April.

Avec enthousiasme, celle-ci lui avait montrer le logiciel des Sims, jeu qui l'avait captivé quelques années auparavant. Elle avait expliqué le concept à Donatello qui avait froncé les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se créer un avatar et le faire progresser dans une existence artificielle. Lui-même déjà ne pensait pas toujours à se nourrir. Il serait paradoxal que son équivalent virtuel mange plus régulièrement que lui-même.

-Tu vois, Donnie. Je jouais à ce jeu quand rien dans ma vie ne m'intéressait vraiment. Dans ce jeu, j'avais des amis, un amoureux, des enfants, une carrière, ma propre maison décorée comme je la voulais. Lorsque tu vis des moments à vide, cela peut servit de palliatif. Tu as quelque part une petite bulle où ta vie est parfaite et comme tu la souhaites.

Cela eu le mérite de susciter la curiosité toujours en éveil de Donatello. Bien vite, il ne fut pas seulement accro au jeu, mais y ajouta un tout nouveau potentiel en le modifiant de façon à ajouter des aspects physiques possibles, des caractéristiques psychologiques plus variées, des aptitudes nouvelles et de possibilités de carrières. Désormais, un mode mutant était activité et Donnie s'était amusé à peupler une ville de tous les mutants qu'il connaissait, ainsi que ses propres frères.

Pour sa partie, Donnie n'avait pas établi de liens biologiques entre eux. S'il avait la vie rêvée, il ne vivrait pas sous le même toit que ses frères. Deux d'entre eux, en tout cas. Il avait donc créé des Sims à l'image de ses trois frères qui étaient ses voisins. Donnie étant une tortue précise, il avait reproduit ses frères le plus fidèlement possible, recréant même la cicatrice de Raphael. Leur personnalité également reflétait celle de ses frères.

Avec passion, Don avait créé son propre avatar et s'était accordé une somme triple à celle accordée initialement au départ. Donnie n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Malheureusement, même son univers virtuel était merdique, peu importe ses efforts. L'équivalent de Léonardo qui se nommait Léo, repoussait ses avances. Dès que Donnie-Sim s'approchait de Léo-Sim, celui-ci produisait un phylactère démontrant toute sa détestation de Donnie.

Donnie ne comprenait pas. Le Léo virtuel était identique au Léo réel. Le Léo réel ne le détestait pas, non ? Ou bien étais-ce parce que le Léo réel ne faisait pas de phylactère que Donnie pouvait lire ?

Oui, il avait définitivement un endroit où Donnie s'était trompé car le Léo de son univers parallèle était amoureux de Raphael. Celui-ci ne faisait absolument rien pour cela, mais que Donnie 2.0 organisait une fête et que Raph y était, des cœurs apparaissaient dans le phylactère de Léo.

Est-ce que le vrai Léo pensait la même chose ? Était-ce pour cela que celui-ci repoussait ses avances ? Il y a deux semaines, la dernière fois où il était sorti du labo, Donnie avait offert à Léo un travail sur une allocution afin que celui-ci la présente à une réunion de son parti. Léonardo étant devenu député, il devait travailler sur sa campagne électorale pour devenir gouverneur de l'État et ensuite, Président. Léo l'avait remercié, les yeux écarquillés, mais il n'avait pas produit de phylactères de cœur. Donnie vieillissait et Léo n'avait toujours pas aménagé avec lui !

Puis, un soir, il vit Léo et Raph s'embrasser sur le trottoir. C'en était trop. Il n'avait pas d'armes dans le jeu et on ne pouvait tuer un personnage alors, Donnie fit la seule chose qu'il put faire.

Il appuya sur le mode construction et entoura Raph de murs. Au bout de 48 heures, la faucheuse apparut devant un Donnie souriant.

Puis, plus rien. Un autre Raph qui parlait une autre langue lui parlait. Mais Donnie ne comprenait pas à cause qu'il n'avait pas de phylactères. Le Raph était en colère et criait en tenant un fil, celui qui reliait l'ordi au mur.

Donnie fronça les sourcils. Comment Raph était sorti de sa prison de mur ? La porte du labo était défoncée, mais les yeux de Donnie se posèrent plutôt sur son bô poussiéreux.

Quelques heures plus tard, Léo entra dans le labo.

-Donnie ? Enfin ta porte est ouverte ! Nous étions si inquiets. Mikey et moi revenons avec April…Tiens tu as fait des travaux ? Le plâtre est frais. Il y avait un problème avec le mur ? Où est Raph ?


	13. Michelangelo: Ouidja

_Contrepoint à la fée blanche_

Léo était mort et plus rien n'allait. C'est-à-dire Michelangelo ne s'en remettait pas et Raphael et Donatello ne savait plus quoi faire. Il errait dans le repaire, poussant des soupirs et des gémissements de douleurs si poignants que Donnie en frissonnant les entendait de son laboratoire où lui-même cachait son chagrin. Lorsque Raph prenait une bière pour noyer sa peine, Mikey était toujours là, la tête entre les bras contre la table de la cuisine à sangloter.

Il en était à un point que Don et Raph ne pleuraient plus pour Léo, mais pour Mikey, car de toute évidence, il était celui qui souffrait le plus des deux. Et pourtant Raphael était ravagé de la mort de leur chef. Il croyait que Léo en cendres, il ne pouvait plus jamais éprouver quelque chose et pourtant, son cœur se fendait de pitié devant la détresse émotive de leur frère.

Une nuit, recroquevillé sur le divan, serrant contre lui sa peluche de tortue au bandana bleu, ses frères le trouvèrent fixant les yeux plein de larmes l'écran de télévision.

De la façon la plus conviviale qu'il pouvait, Raphael lui demanda ce qu'il écoutait. C'était déjà une putain d'amélioration que le petit semblait pour une fois, depuis la mort de Léo, s'intéresser à quelque chose.

-C'est un film qui raconte que des gens communiquent avec des esprits morts avec une planche où des lettres et des chiffres sont écrits… J'aimerais le faire. Je voudrais parler à Léo. Lui dire au revoir.

Raph consulta du regard Donnie, de façon circonspecte. Raphael ne connaissait rien au spiritisme, mais ce dont il était presque certain, c'est que c'était de la merde surnaturelle pour les gens souffrants d'un manque dans leur existence. Exactement le cas de Mikey.

Raphael aurait été près à participer à une formation sur comment survivre à une attaque de zombie, n'importe quoi pour soulager Mikey. Voyant que Donnie réfléchissait de toute évidence, Raph décida de faire s'ouvrir son petit frère, pour laisser la latitude nécessaire à Donatello pour mettre en place une combine.

-Ah oui ? C'est intéressant, Mikey. Que voudrais tu dire à Léo ? Si tu n'avais que disons euh trois ou quatre trucs à lui dire, ce serait quoi ?

-Je lui demanderais s'il a souffert. S'il est bien. S'il a vu une lumière. S'il me protégera toujours…

-Ca peut se faire…coupa Donatello.

-Vraiment ? Vous ne trouvez pas cela débile ?

-Non, c'est une excellente idée, Mikey. Je vais préparer une planche. Prépare-toi une petite liste de questions.

-Et vous ? Vous ne voulez pas lui parler ?

-Euh, bien sûr…Raphael préparera ses propres questions…J'ai lu quelque part que les esprits réagissent mieux s'il n'y a que deux personnes. Je parlerai à Léo une autre fois. Laisse-moi environ 5 ou 6 heures, d'accord, Mikey ?

-Merci, bro!

Un Mikey enfin souriant se précipita dans sa chambre, laissant les deux ainés seuls

-Alors…c'est vrai que cela marche ou tu as un plan ?

-Non, c'est un canular lié à l'effet idéomoteur, c'est-à-dire que les participants déplacent le verre sans le savoir car leur conscience a envie de communiquer avec les esprits. Différentes études ont été menées, reproduisant les effets de la planchette Ouija en laboratoire et montrant que les sujets déplaçaient le verre de façon involontaire. Mais oui, j'ai un plan. Avec des circuits électromagnétiques, je contrôlerais le verre à distance. Sur mon écran, il y aura une reproduction de la planche et j'y taperai les réponses. Le verre se déplacera. Par contre, j'ai besoin de la liste des questions à l'avance pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Je dois réfléchir et composé des réponses que Léonardo lui-même aurait pu faire. Choisis-toi aussi disons deux questions, pour alimenter l'esprit de Léo.

Raph hocha la tête. C'était une tentative pathétique, mais si cela pouvait rendre le sourire au gamin

Raphael composa deux questions :

-Quel était son meilleur souvenir ?

-Ce qui lui manquerait le plus ?

Celles de Mikey était les mêmes que celles plus tôt. Si Léo avait souffert, s'il était bien, s'il le protègerait toujours. Raph et Donnie avait pioché pour composer des réponses dignes du disparu.

-Le meilleur souvenir de Léo était leurs parties de ninja tag et quand il avait reçu une figurine du Capitaine Ryan de la part de ses frères à Noel.

-Ce qui manquait à Léo serait la pizza de Michelangelo.

-Léo n'avait pas souffert, il était bien et protègerait Mikey toujours.

Don avait convaincu Mikey d'attendre à minuit. En fait, c'est tout simplement qu'il voulait tester son matériel. Il avait installé un micro par prudence au cas où Mikey poserait une question à brûle pourpoint.

Mikey pour rendre l'atmosphère plus attrayante pour Léonardo avait allumé des chandelles, de L'encens de bois de santal et exposé une magnifique photo du leader défunt dans un cadre argent.

La séance commença par l'appel de l'esprit de Léo. De façon prévisible, Donnie tapa à son écran que l'esprit se nommait Hamato Léonardo et était bien né le 29 septembre 1997. Puis tout de suite, Mikey fit tout déraper :

-Léo, tu me manques tellement. Ne plus me réveiller dans tes bras le matin est horrible. Oui, c'est vrai, tu te levais tous les jours avant moi, mais il y avait ton odeur encore dans les draps…

Mikey continuait à blablater passionnément. Don était perplexe. Il ignorait ce degré d'intimité entre ces frères. Mais Mikey s'était tu et Don devait trouver une réponse. Ébahi il n'écrivit que :

 _-Moi aussi._

-Qu'aimais-tu de moi ?

Don réfléchit à toute vitesse et répondit :

 _-Ta joie de vivre._

\- Wow, autant de choses ! Donc, tu m'aimais vraiment, hein ? Tu ne me l'as dit plein de fois, mais jamais "aimer "dans le sens " d'aimer"

Mikey était-il sarcastique ? Don n'avait nommé qu'une qualité.

 _-Oui_

-Qui t'as tué, Léo ? As-tu souffert ? Es-tu bien ?

Donnie serra les dents. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ils avaient retrouvé le corps sans vie de Léo, ignorant ce qui s'était produit. Il sauta aux autres questions.

-Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas souffert.

Soudain, Mikey répondit quelque chose n'ayant aucun lien :

-D'accord, Léo, je te passe Raph, mais je veux te reparler après.

Raph avait la voix qui tremblait un peu, alors que les pas de quelqu'un, que Donnie supposa être Mikey, s'éloignaient. Il salua l'esprit de Léo et posa ses questions prévues.

Donatello tapa les réponses préalablement composées. Le micro retransmis les sanglots effarants de Raphael en même temps que Mikey qui revenait.

Donnie ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Raphael pleurait autant alors qu'ils s'étaient préalablement entendus sur les réponses ? D'abord, le fait même était incroyable. Que Mikey pleure, cela allait de soi, mais que Raphael suffoque de désespoir à ce point c'était incroyable.

Mikey reparla pour formuler des adieux en règles, mais le cœur de Donnie cessa de battre lorsque son jeune frère demanda à l'esprit s'il voulait parler à Donnie. Si Léo avait pu communiquer de l'au-delà, il aurait bien entendu souhaité également parler à Donatello. Mais alors, Donnie ne pourrait plus composer de réponses et faire bouger le verre. Don inventa une excuse sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas la permission de demeurer plus longtemps.

Mikey répondit : Oui, je lui dirais. Et oui, je te le promets !

Donnie fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que son installation fonctionnait correctement ? Les réponses de Mikey n'avaient aucun sens et Raph s'étouffait toujours de sanglots. Raph n'avait pas versé une larme depuis la découverte du corps de Léo. Exprimer son chagrin était sain, mais cette démonstration de désespoir était troublante.

Donnie sortit de son labo après avoir tapé les salutations d'usage dans les séances de spiritismes.

Mikey avait le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres.

-Tu sais quoi, Léo m'aimait pour vrai ! Moi ! Oh et il te fait dire « merci ».

Mikey sautait partout et Donnie eut un sourire incertain, le regardant filer dans sa chambre extatique.

Raph prit Donnie fermement par le bras et le tira dans son labo.

Abruptement, il questionna :

-Comment savais-tu cela ? Léo te l'a dit ?

-De quoi parles-tu Raph ? Que s'est-il passé pour te perturber autant ?

-Le baiser ! Qui te l'a dit ?

-Quel baiser ? Je n'ai parlé d'aucun baiser.

Raph secoua Donnie comme un prunier ;

-Donnie qui t'a raconté cela ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me faire croire des choses paranormales comme Léo qui parle de l'au-delà pour me consoler. Crache la vérité.

-Raph ! Je te jure, si tu ne me crois pas j'ai enregistré toutes mes réponses. Je n'ai qu'a appuyer sur répéter la séquence.

-Merde, Donnie. Il n'y a qu'une explication possible…si ce n'est pas toi. Si tu me jures que ce n'est pas toi…il n'y a que Léonardo qui savait.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? Je n'ai rien fait qui est sorti du plan sauf pour les premières questions de Mikey que nous n'avions pas prévues…Qu'avez-vous…lu comme réponses.

-Le verre allait très vite…je ne comprenais pas comment tu faisais pour répondre aussi rapidement à ces questions sorties de nulle part. Quand il a demandé ce que Léo aimait de lui, il a donné des détails…très intimes. Mais rien de déplacé. Juste des détails comme le souffle de Mikey la nuit, qui était apaisant, ses bras lorsqu'il les nouait…bref…je me demandais si toi, Donnie, tu n'entretenais pas une relation amoureuse avec Michelangelo dans mon dos. Ensuite, bien…Léo a dit qu'il n'avait pas souffert, mais qu'il n'était pas bien et que l'auteur de sa mort n'avait pas d'importance. Qu'il fallait lui pardonner. Alors, ça m'a interpellé car ce n'est pas ce sur quoi nous nous étions entendu. Puis, il a demandé à Mikey de me laisser seul avec lui. J'ai cru que tu voulais, toi Donnie me prévenir de quelque chose qui n'allait pas ou d'un changement au programme. J'ai posé mes questions et les réponses…seuls Léo les connaissait. Tu me jures toujours qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

-Non, souffla Donnie, incrédule et suspendu aux lèvres de Raph.

-Est-ce que c'était moi qui faisait bouger le verre inconsciemment, je ne sais, mais Léo m'a dit que son meilleur souvenir était notre premier baiser à Central Park. Nous étions seuls. Je ne crois pas que Léo s'en serait vanté. Puis, Léo m'a dit d'autres choses de…très personnelles. Mais en bref, son regret…Tu comprends Donnie. Léo savait que Mikey l'aimait…nous ne faisions que nous amuser, tu comprends, ce n'était pas sérieux. J'avais dit à Léo : « Va avec le gamin, toi et moi, ce n'est que physique, tu mérites une personne qui t'aime ». Léo m'a dit que ce qu'il regrettait est d'avoir cru mon mensonge. Mais de taire ceci à Mikey. Que ce mensonge l'avait rendu très malheureux, au point de… Bref, il a dit ensuite de ne plus me faire du mal. Il m'a cité un exemple…que personne ne connait, à moins d'être un putain de fantôme, ok ? Ensuite, il m'a dit de tout faire pour que Mikey l'oubli et sois heureux, car il ne méritait pas tant de larmes. Puis, Mike est revenu…Léo a dit à Mikey de prendre soin de moi et a dit à Mikey de te remercier, qu'il te parlerait un autre jour. Qu'il resterait avec nous le temps nécessaire… mais que nous devions faire notre deuil, car notre chagrin le peinait. Voilà. Tu me jures que ce n'est pas toi ? J'ai besoin d'entendre un truc rationnel qui sort là de ta bouche ou je flippe ! Quelle est ta foutue explication scientifique ?

-Je n'en n'ai pas, Raph. Je suis désolé, mais je n'en n'ai pas…


	14. Raph vs Léo : Le pari

Mikey était une tortue qui se lassait de tout très rapidement, toujours avides de sensations nouvelles. Cette année, à l'Halloween, il n'avait pas envie de se mêler aux humains ou d'aller à une fête organisée par une connaissance d'April ou de Casey. Cette année, les tortues fêteraient chez eux et recevraient les humains. C'est du moins ce que Mikey avait décidé, sans demander son avis à personne. De toute façon, il était impossible de refuser quoique ce soit à Mikey cette journée-là qui tombait pour être également son anniversaire.

Il en parla tout d'abord à April. Ils n'avaient pas de costumes, pas même de vêtements, hormis leur équipement habituel et ne parlons pas des décorations ! Depuis 4 mois, Mikey économisaient les pièces de monnaies en vue de la fête. Il remit la somme de 63,75$ à April en lui demandant de faire le plus qu'elle pouvait avec cela. La liste des désirs et ambitions de Mikey pour cet Halloween qui correspondait également à son seizième anniversaire était sans fin. Mikey voulait de quoi costumer au moins vingt tortues, souligna April, mais Mikey insista sur l'effet de surprise. Il ne voulait pas deviner en quoi ses frères se déguiseraient. Mikey aussi avait demandé une immense citrouille voulant y installer un bol à punch. Il avait demandé à April 3 bouteilles de rhum jamaïcain et April ayant encore prétexté que c'était trop, Mikey avait répondu qu'à 16 ans, il avait le droit de conduire, mais que puisqu'il ne pouvait avoir la voiture de ses rêves, il pouvait avoir du rhum pour se consoler. C'était une tactique favorite de Mikey : répliquer quelque chose d'inattendue pour clouer le bec aux gens. April se tut et reprit la liste interminable des éléments de décorations que Mikey souhaitait pour son anniversaire.

Perplexe, April alla consulter Donatello avec en main l'inventaire des caprices du benjamin. Donnie soupira et fit un bref caucus avec ses autres frères. L'argent était une denrée rare. Donnie travaillait comme soutien technique et jouait parfois à la bourse. Parfois, il réparait quelque chose de la décharge et le vendait dans un prêt sur gages. Léo seul recevait un peu d'argent de poche de leur Sensei, tiré des économies de ce qui lui restait de sa vie d'humain, pour son entretien et celui de ses frères. Raph, comme Mikey, ramassait les pièces ainsi que les bouteilles consignables. Donnie, ayant le plus de fortune, accepta d'ajouter 40$ au montant donné par Mikey. Léo mit 25$ ainsi que Raphael et April elle-même. Elle promit au moins 15$ de la part de Casey. Mais même avec 150$ environ, offrir à Mikey tout ce qu'il voulait pour sa fête était impossible.

April fit de son mieux, et ce 30 octobre en début de soirée, elle arriva avec le tout. Aux puces, elle avait trouvé des vêtements de seconde main qui pouvait faire des costumes. Elle divisa tous les vieux vêtements de façon aléatoire en 4 boites et chaque tortue prit une boite au hasard, qu'elle alla ouvrir dans sa chambre.

Au bout d'un moment, Mikey pleurnicha au salon, pour rejoindre ses frères qui, ayant pris connaissances des costumes possibles avec commencé à décorer le salon.

-Je ne trouve rien dans ma boîte que j'ai envie de porter, et vous ?

-Tu peux prendre ma boite, Mikey, je n'en n'ai pas besoin. Peut-être avec cette boîte et ce dont n'auront pas besoin Donnie et Raph, tu pourras te concocter un costume ?

-Si tu n'as pas besoin de ta boîte, Fearless, en quoi vas-tu te déguiser ? questionna Raphael.

-En fait, mon costume est tout trouvé.

-Vraiment, Léo ? Mais nous n'avons rien, hormis ce qu'il y a dans ses boites ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tant de choses. Actuellement, le costume que je prévois porter peut tenir dans ma main, Mikey.

-Cela ne sera pas rigolo, protesta Mikey

-Cela ne sera pas effrayant, protesta Raph.

Donnie ne protesta pas, mais sourit.

-Je vous promets que toi Mikey tu riras tellement et toi, Raph tu seras tellement perturbé par mon costume que tu me supplieras de l'enlever avant minuit.

-Pari tenu, Fearless. Comme si quoique ce soit dans ta personnalité prévisible et monotone pourrait me troubler ! Ah ! J'ai bien hâte de voir cela !

Tout le monde se coucha satisfait :

-Mikey car sa fête s'annonçait sous des auspices favorables.

-Donnie car April prévoyait se déguiser en sirène

-Raph car il allait humilier Léo en gagnant le pari

-Léo car il allait donner une bonne leçon à Raphael.

Le lendemain, Raph revêtit son costume de cow-boy. Agir comme un cow-boy serait facile. Il regretta de ne pas avoir de tabac à chiquer par contre. Il était très excité à l'idée de voir en quoi ce bon vieux Fearless allait se déguiser. En ninja, sûrement. Ricanant et sûr de lui, il ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa chambre et marchant en bombant le torse, il alla rejoindre Léo à la cuisine, qui devait, invariablement boire son thé.

Il tomba nez-à-nez avec un de ses frère portant une robe scintillante et une perruque platine. Il était de dos, mais il sut que c'était Michelangelo. Jamais Léo n'aurait osé s'attriquer avec un costume aussi ridicule et Donnie était une tête plus grande.

Mikey se retourna, grimé, et ayant jugé opportun de gratifier ses paupières des faux-cils les plus longs que Raph n'ait jamais vu.

Raph alla ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une remarque moqueuse quand une voix rauque et ensommeillé répondit à sa place :

-Putain de merde, Mikey, ne vas pas foutre des brillants dans la bouffe. Tu as plus de paillettes sur toi qu'un foutu sapin de Noel !

Raph se retourna vivement et fut tétanisé, ne réagissant même pas au rire sonore de Mikey qui se roulait par terre.

Devant lui se trouvait une tortue au bandana rouge et à la moue grincheuse. Derrière le masque écarlate des yeux bleus regardaient avec lassitude Raph. Ce fils de pute de Léo s'était déguisé en lui-même !

-Ce…ce N'est pas du jeu ! Ce n'est même pas un costume !

Léo fit un petit reniflement de mépris :

-Es-tu déguisé en Woody de Toy Story, Raph ? As-tu déjà tellement peur de perdre que tu sanglote comme un bébé ?

Raph serra les poings et les dents devant le regard moqueur de son pseudo-sosie, qui le bouscula et prit le jus d'orange et le but à même le carton, comme Raph lui-même le faisait habituellement. Toute la journée se déroula ainsi.

Lorsqu'il voulut se défouler au Dojo, Léo était déjà la monopolisant les haltères ou le punchingball-bag.

Lorsqu'il voulut écouter la télévision, Léo était vautré sur le divan, à sa place favorite.

Lorsqu'il voulut se faire sa boisson protéinée, il s'aperçut que Léo avait utilisé son dernier sachet.

Mais le pire était d'entendre les profanités sortir de la bouche de Léo. Chaque juron faisait se crisper les orteils de Raphael. C'était aussi malaisant que de voir Splinter en string, ce qu'il ne souhaitait jamais, jamais ne voir. Mais ce qui était pire était que lorsque un juron sortait des lèvres purs de ses frères, Raph se surprenait à les regarder en ressentant un frisson….d'excitation.

Il était dans la cuisine, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge numérique du four. Il était 17h58. Encore 6 heures à supporter la mascarade de Léo et cela en serait fini. Et Raph ferait payer Léo au centuple dès demain. Comme si ce petit numéro pouvait vraiment le perturber ! Hé, il était plus solide que cela. Il fallait plus qu'un bandana rouge et quelques jurons pour le faire céder.

Ses deux autres frères étaient aussi énervants. Mikey a tout propos lançait des formules magiques, entrant à fond dans son rôle de fée et Donnie en sorcier lui répliquait de même.

Et des ailes de chauves-souris par là et des verrues de grenouilles par ici. Raph n'en pouvait plus!

Ils étaient tous attablés, attendant Léo pour manger de repas d'anniversaire de Mikey. Raph était sur les dents, ce retard n'était pas habituel à Léo, car Léo étant supposé être Raph et Raphael se balançait toujours si on l'attendait ou non. Il arriva et voyant le regard de ses frères, fixant quelque chose derrière lui, il se retourna.

Léo était couvert d'huile à moteur et il se dirigea l'air indifférent vers l'évier afin de se nettoyer les mains. Pendant environ 10 secondes, Raph eut la pensée totalement digressive que Léo était sexy ainsi, puis la réalité le frappa :

-Tu..tu as osé!Tu as touché mon bébé!

Raph ne chérissait rien de plus que sa moto. Que Léo, réputé pour être le pire incompétent en mécanique ait osé s'approcher du garage, le hérissait d'horreur et d'appréhension. Il se précipita hors de la cuisine, paniqué.

Arrivé devant sa moto chérie, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Peut-être Léo s'était badigeonné les bras et le plastron lui-même afin de faire flipper Raph, sans toucher son bébé. Tout cela ne devait être qu'un de ses sales jeux psychologiques pour atteindre le moral de Raph, car Léo ne mettrait jamais consciemment la santé de son frère en péril en jouant avec les freins ou peu importe, non ?

Dévoré d'inquiétudes, il rejoignit sa famille à table, devant son clone qui pour se moquer davantage de Raphael s'était maintenant enduit d'huile corporel. Raphael, a presque 13 ans, avait été très fier de ses muscles naissants et avait flambé ses économies de l'époque pour acheter de l'huile à l'effigie de son lutteur favori, supposé faire ressortir la musculature. Mais ses frères s'étant moqué de ses prétentions et de l'odeur très prononcée de la dite huile, Raph rageusement ne l'avait plus porter. Il se souvenait même de l'avoir jeté au rebut, non ? Depuis combien d'années Léo préparait ce petit numéro grotesque exactement ?

Alors, que serrant les dents, il s'efforçait de manger le repas de son petit frère, une idée machiavélique lui vint. Un sourire rapace étira ses lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation. Léo croisa son regard et une lueur fugitive d'inquiétude vacilla dans les prunelles marines.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier, se dit Raph, alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

Alors que le repas s'achevait, Mikey exhiba sa citrouille contenant le bol de punch et Donnie mit la musique. Mikey et Donnie jetèrent dans une langue inconnue un sort à la boisson alcoolisée sous les yeux également exaspérés des ainés. Enfin, Raph était vraiment exaspéré, Léo ne faisant que semblant pour singer Raph. Tout le monde se mit à se déhancher au son de la musique. Seul Léo et Raph ne dansaient pas.

-Tu sais, Fearless, si tu es supposé être moi, tu dois bien tenir l'alcool, non ?

Léo crispa sa mâchoire, mais essaya de paraitre indifférent.

-Bien entendu, Raph.

-Je te paris que je peux boire plus que toi, sans problème.

-Pari tenu.

Plusieurs dizaines de verres plus tard, Donnie alla se coucher, Casey et April retournèrent à la surface et Mikey, absolument ivre après 4 verres, était étendu sur le divan, ronflant bruyamment, alors que Raph et Léo se défiait toujours du regard. Il ne restait plus de punch et Léo et Raph burent le dernier verre moitié-moitié.

-Alors, Fear…lesssss, il ne te reste plus qu'une dizaine de minutes et je ne t'ai toujours pas su..supplier d'enlever ton costume ridicule, marmonna Raph, l'articulation ralentie par l'alcool.

-S'il est ridicule, tu dois l'être aussi, je, je suis pareil comme toi ! prononça avec difficulté Léonardo.

-J'avoue que ta presta, ta presta…merde, performance n'était pas mal, mais y en faut plus pour déstabiliser Raphael. Mais ce que je ne pige pas c'est l'huile…où l'as-tu trouvé ? Elle ne se vend plus et je suis foutrement certainement de l'avoir foutu à la putain de poubelle.

-Je sais, je l'ai prise là, dans ta corbeille.

-Pourquoi as-tu gardé cette connerie de bouteille…quoi… plus de 3 ans ?

Leo malgré son ivresse rougit violemment et ne dit rien.

-Quoi ? Tu peux pas dire que tu avais prévu un jour ce coup-là.

Léo secoua la tête, si rouge que la curiosité tira Raph de son ébriété. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le bloc de marbre qu'était son frère semblait éprouver un embarras si évident. C'était un délice de voir Léo se débattre avec une émotion aussi envahissante et son visage habituellement impassible transfiguré par la gêne.

L'alcool noyant le filtre de Raph celui lança la première ânerie qu'il lui vint, tout en prenant une dernière gorgée de punch.

-Tu fantasmes sur moi et tu t'en sers comme lubrifiant ?

Il stoppa son verre à mi-chemin et arrondis les yeux.

La rougeur de Léo rendait sa peau de jade d'une couleur que Raph n'avait jamais vu.

Abasourdi, il reposa son verre,

-Ok, merde le pari. Je me fous qu'il ne soit pas encore minuit, déshabille-toi !

Incertain, Léo commença à tirer sur son masque rouge, ses doigts tremblants étant incapable de défaire le nœud.

Survolté, Raph tira Léo par le bras.

-Pas ici, idiot, dans ma chambre ! Et sur ces mots il entraina son leader avec lui.

Mikey alors ouvrit ses yeux qui brillaient d'excitation.

-Wow ! Je suis vraiment doué de pouvoirs magiques ! Mon sort d'amour a fonctionné !

Quel bel anniversaire!


	15. Donatello: Don d'organe

Donatello en avait marre.

Malgré toute sa science, Léonardo ne se réveillait pas. Il avait été plongé dans le coma avant que Donnie puisse lui avouer ses véritables sentiments. Ils étaient partis, et…Le coup ayant transpercé le foie, le produit chimique versé dans les yeux l'avait sans doute rendu aveugle, en admettant qu'il se réveille. Jamais le leader n'accepterait d'être diminué. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Certains aurait admis que Léo était une cause perdue, mais pas Donatello. Son ainé, son chef et son amant, était plus fort que cela et leur amour était plus fort que la mort. Bon, Léo n'avait pas eu le temps de devenir physiquement son amant, mais si cela n'avait été de cette mission, cela serait sûrement arrivé. Cela faisait déjà des mois que le scientifique ne considérait plus le leader comme un simple frère. Et attendait le moment opportun de dévoiler sa flamme. Il était peut-être trop tard…

Non, des détails comme des organes vitaux endommagés ne comptaient pas. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Léo avait toujours été là pour lui et il serait toujours là pour Léo. Il trouverait une solution pour sauver la tortue qu'il aimait. Un nouveau foie. De nouveaux yeux.

Le stress, l'angoisse le rendait fou. Il serra la main de la tortue inconsciente

-Aies confiance, mon amour.

* * *

Raphael en avait marre.

Donnie était dans le labo avec Léo depuis 6 jours, sans en être sorti. Depuis cette bataille fatidique. Shredder lui avait crever les yeux et un autre coup bien placé avait plongé le leader en bleu dans le coma. Pauvre Fearless. Heureusement que Donnie était là, s'était-il dit tout d'abord, mais…

Depuis, nulle trace de Donatello ni de Léo. Son état était sérieux et réclamait une tranquillité absolue, selon le génie.

Et bien merde pour la tranquillité. Il devait aller voir. Il s'ennuyait de ses frères.

Il passa la porte du labo.

Cela sera une consolation pour Léo, songea Donnie. Voir.

Émeraude. Saphir. Où se situait la différence. C'était deux pierres précieuses.

Car Raphael était un alcoolique reconnu.

* * *

Michelangelo en avait marre.

Il mangeait seul dans la cuisine depuis cinq jours. Léo était dans le coma et Donnie avec Léo, Heureusement que Donnie était là, s'était-il dit tout d'abord, mais…

Où était Raph? Dieu seulement savait où. Après une semaine à côtoyer uniquement la tête brûlée, celui-ci avait brusquement disparu. Il devait aller voir Léo et Donnie. Il s'ennuyait de ses frères. Et il devait les aviser de la disparition de Raph.

Il passa la porte du labo.

Mikey avait passé sa vie à ne boire que du lait chocolaté et autre douceurs.

* * *

Léonardo en avait marre, malgré qu'il fût conscient depuis quelques instants, à peine.

Il avait mal partout. Il lui semblait que pas une seule parcelle de son corps ne criait pas merci. Il remarqua la cicatrice fraiche sur son plastron, mais ne put en déterminer la cause. Il jeta un regard suppliant vers son frère au bo, espérant un quelconque soulagement de sa part ou, au moins, des réponses.

Son éveil ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la tortue vert olive.

-Hé! Léo, trésor ça va? s'exclama la tortue au bandana violet, euphorique.

Malgré son étonnement à l'audition du surnom, Léo, trop souffrant, décida de passer outre.

-Oui…mais …que s'est-il passé? Il me semble que je suis passé sous un rouleau compresseur, murmura le leader en bleu, toujours endolori.

-Du tout, Léo. Tu es comme neuf. Regarde! proposa jovialement le scientifique. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un amoureux si bon chirurgien et d'avoir des frères.

Léo prit le miroir tendu et senti un cri s'étouffer dans sa gorge.

Des yeux émeraudes filtraient sous son bandana bleu.


	16. Raphael: Trophée de chasse

_Je ne sens plus mes bras, mais j'ai presque terminé. J'me demande de quoi cela aura l'air à la fin. J'espère que cela n'aura pas l'air trop petit. Après tout, c'est Donnie l'expert en travaux de précision. Bah, faut que je me concentre, je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise de Léo. Que je me donne du mal pour ce sale ingrat!_

 _Tout ça c'est de sa faute pour commencer. Et là, si ça règle pas les trucs entre nous, j'avoue que je serai bien embêté. J'ai vraiment tout essayé._

 _Y a deux mois, Fearless, comme sortant de nulle part, a décidé que l'on devrait faire une pause dans notre relation. Pour considérer toutes nos options, ou une merde du genre. J'ai répliqué un truc du genre « Hé, on n'est des Tortues Ninjas, je crois pas qu'on a la carrure pour aller au bal du printemps se trouver un prince ». Il a haussé les épaules et a dit qu'il ne laisserait pas son apparence dicter ses choix et qu'il ne resterait pas avec moi uniquement car nous étions de la même espèce. Je l'ai envoyé se faire foutre._

 _Comme si, entre Fearless et moi, y avait que ça, l'espèce. Lui et moi, on forme un tout. On peut pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. J'suis pas très doué en romantisme ou en trucs philosophiques, mais si je suis certain d'un fait c'est que, même après notre mort, Fearless Leader n'en n'aura pas fini avec moi._

 _Léo a dit que c'était sa décision et que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Comme si j'allais prendre un truc comme ça dans la gueule et ne rien faire…Ben en fait, oui, j'ai rien fait pour commencer, car je me suis dit : « c'pas sérieux, son truc »._

 _Je me disais que, Fearless, après un célibat de trois jours, reviendrait en rampant vers moi._

 _J'ai attendu, confiant._

 _J'me disais qu'en amour, faut pas courir après l'autre et faut pas embarquer dans la merde de manipulation affective. J'ai fait comme si je m'en tamponnais la carapace durant la première semaine._

 _J'connais mon Fearless sur le bout des doigts. Sexuellement, il est insatiable, sous son enveloppe rigide. Y a que moi pour le contenter et il va se mordre les doigts de m'avoir balayé du revers de la main._

 _Eh bien, Léo, une semaine plus tard, faisait toujours comme si j'étais pas là. J'veux dire, oui, il m'adressait la parole, mais plus pour me demander de lui passer le sel, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'avoue que je faisais de même, mais…_

 _Ça a commencé à me chicoter._

 _Alors que moi, j'arrivais pas à dormir, griffant mes draps et me retournant dans mon lit, même si j'essayais de me la jouer cool, Fearless semblait absolument pas incommodé de la chasteté. Son visage était lisse et sa posture, relaxée. Je ne sentais plus ses yeux suivant, avec désir, mes mouvements. C'était comme si je l'attirais plus._

 _Alors ouais, j'ai un peu paniqué. Mais en mon for intérieur. Je voulais pas qu'il se réjouisse de me faire craquer. Alors, j'ai décidé toute la semaine suivante de l'aguicher, au lieu de l'ignorer moi aussi._

 _Toutes mes tentatives ont heurté un mur. Léo ne semblait pas remarquer mes œillades suggestives et ne relevait pas davantage mes sous-entendus salaces._

 _Donc, cette petite pute de Léonardo, qui se roulait dans les draps plus souvent avec moi, en une journée, qu'il avale de foutues tasses de thé, jouait à la farouche? Pendant deux putains de semaine? Alors qu'il pouvait pas être une heure sans me tripoter, avant?_

 _Ça eut le mérite d'attirer mon attention._

 _J'ai pas cru qu'il avait un autre, immédiatement. Non, j'ai été con. J'ai cru que, je l'avais fais suffisamment chier lors de notre dispute et qu'il voulait se venger en me tenant la draguée haute. Mais peu importe sa foutue raison, j'ai décidé que j'en avais marre._

 _Fearless m'a souvent reproché ma brusquerie, mon impatience, ma vulgarité. J'm'étais toujours foutu de sa gueule du genre : « Ouais ben, tu peux te la lécher, si t'es pas content ». Alors, j'ai essayé._

 _Ah, ca ouais, Léo. Tu peux pas me reprocher de pas avoir essayé._

 _Alors, je me suis mis à faire des trucs cons comme lui tenir la porte du Dojo pour qu'il passe et j'ai même fait son thé à la merde une dizaine de fois. Cette fois-ci, j'ai été plus persistant. J'ai réussi à tenir ces bonnes résolutions deux semaines._

 _Ca a comme coulé comme de l'eau sur sa carapace._

 _Alors, je comprenais plus rien. J'avais plus aucune foutue idée de pourquoi Léo avait mis notre relation en pause. Étais-ce un foutu test? Quel était la raison? M'apprendre une leçon de vie? Il en avait marre du sexe? Impossible! J'avais beau repasser nos derniers moments ensemble, je voyais pas, vraiment pas. On s'était engueulé. Je l'avais frappé, insulté, puis je lui avais craché au visage, mais merde, c'était pas comme si c'était la première fois! Léo et moi, c'est comme ça et ça toujours été comme ça. C'est une passion sauvage qui nous anime. On vit dans un putain d'égout, pas dans un film de Disney!_

 _J'savais pas quoi faire, alors, j'ai tenté un autre truc. J'suis pas con. J'connais mes limites. J'suis allé demander conseil au type le plus intelligent que je connais. Peut-être que Donnie avait une idée de ce qui me tombait dessus._

 _J'me souviens dans ce laboratoire, Donnie a soulevé d'assez bons points, je dois le reconnaître. Du genre si j'avais déjà dit à Léo que je l'aimais…_

 _Okay, je l'ai jamais fait, mais il me semble que c'est évident non? J'prends des ordres de personnes, sauf de lui, parfois. C'est une putain de preuve d'amour, cela non? Puis, ben, je lui ai sauvé plus de cent fois la vie et ça, parait que c'est la preuve ultime, se mettre en danger pour l'être aimé. Et puis, il me fait bander, sans même y mettre le moindre effort._

 _J'trouvais que c'était des signes très parlants., mais ça pas eu l'air d'épater Donnie. Il m'a dit qu'à 17 ans, on était jeune pour se fixer pour la vie. Que Léo voulait connaitre de nouvelles expériences pour être certain de son choix, car, je devrais l'admettre, on n'allait pas très bien ensemble, à première vue._

 _J'me suis retenu de pas lui faire bouffer ses lunettes! De quoi on n'allait pas bien ensemble! Il nous avait jamais vu « ensemble ». Quand Fearless est dans mes bras et que nous sommes seuls, c'est pas pareil. Je lui montre un côté de moi différent et il fait pareil. Les autres peuvent pas nous comprendre._

 _J'lui ai dit de la boucler et de me conseiller car c'était son job. Il a dit que, connaissant Léo, c'était trop tard, mais que je devais lui démontrer mes émotions que je cache d'habitude, pour pas avoir l'air faible : l'amour, la tristesse et ces autres conneries. Léo devait voir que je l'aimais et que je le regrettais._

 _J'savais pas comment faire ça. J'suis pas habile à exprimer mes sentiments, autre que frapper. Pis, bon, j'voulais pas frapper Léo._

 _Pleurer en public, même si c'est juste Léo, je peux juste pas! Chialer que j'ai le cœur brisé, même si c'est vrai, c'pas dans ma nature._

 _J'ai comme voulu lui démontrer que j'avais du chagrin, mais de façon plus virile, vous voyez. Je me suis bourrée la gueule tous les soirs, pendant plusieurs jours. J'voulais que Fearless voit ça comme un appel à l'aide, mais subtil « J'ai besoin de toi pour être complet. Tu me manques, mon amour. Reviens auprès de moi ». Puis, c'était aussi une forme d'attention. En bon leader, il peut pas dormir, si tous ses frères sont pas au bercail, et j'fais pas exception. Savoir qu'il m'attendait me réchauffait le cœur, tellement que j'étais sevré d'affection._

 _J'pense même qu'un soir, j'lui ai vraiment dit, ce que je sentais, avec des mots. Des vrais mots. Léo, me disait que j'pourrais plus sortir, si j'agissais pas de façon plus responsable. J'ai comme dit que j'en avait rien à foutre de la responsabilité, si ça pouvait dire que je serai seul avec son petit cul sexy, alors que les autres dorment._

 _Il a même arrêté de m'attendre le soir, après cela._

 _Je cherchais toujours des conseils._

 _Casey m'a dit des conneries du genre que, souvent, c'est seulement un manque d'épices dans la vie sexuelle. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait eu un creux avec April et qu'après s'être costumé quelques fois en soldat, policer, ou docteur, ça avait passé. Peut-être, je me suis-dit. Si Fearless me laisse à nouveau toucher son petit doigt, hors dojo, ça vaut le coup d'essayer._

 _J'en étais là._

 _Ça faisait six semaines et je perdais la tête. Le pire est que j'avais l'impression que Léo, lui semblait aussi rayonnant qu'une fleur de tournesol. Vous savez, ces fleurs très droites qui suivent le soleil. Il avait l'air de cela, gorgé de sève, de soleil…sans moi. Alors que j'étais qu'une misérable mauvaise herbe piétinée._

 _Puis, j'ai compris:_

 _On regardait un film. Un pauvre type, apprend qu'il a été cocu et que sa femme le largue. Et là, les écailles me sont tombés des yeux. Cette saleté de roulure de Fearless se faisait farcir par un autre. Pas étonnant qu'il se languissait pas autant que moi, le pauvre con, demeuré fidèle._

 _Vous me direz peut-être, qu'en pause, chacun de nous peut faire ce qui veut, c'est le but : envisager toutes nos options. Mais j'avais pas besoin de cette merde de remise en question. J'ai su de toute éternité que Léonardo était mon âme sœur._

 _Naturellement, j'ai cherché le salopard en question. J'ai d'abord pensé à Donnie. Cet enfoiré m'avait balancé des pseudo-conseil pour se garder Fearless au chaud. Mais, ensuite, je me suis dit que non. Brainiac est trop intelligent. Il est trop malin pour foutre le bordel entre moi et Léo._

 _Faut être vraiment taré pour ça. Ou suicidaire. Ou les deux à la fois._

 _Alors, j'ai pensé à Mikey. Le gamin a moins de neurone qu'on est de tortues mutantes. Mais, ça collait pas vraiment. Je veux dire, y a le sex-appeal de Mickey Mouse. Aucun risque que Fearless craque pour ça. Il aime les vrais mâles. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais._

 _Je devenais fou et j'avais beau suivre Léo des yeux, c'est pas une sinécure que de l'espionner, sans qu'il le sache. Il s'enfermait de plus en plus tôt dans sa chambre, l'ancienne chambre de Maitre Splinter. Là, où j'ai dormi durant neuf mois à ces côtés avant ce merdier et d'où il a viré mon cul._

 _Oui, j'ai commencé à être attentif. Il se plaignait toujours de cela, que je n'étais pas « attentionné ». Okay attentif et attentionné, c'est pas pareil, mais ça se ressemble. J'ai remarqué qu'un soir sur deux, c'est-à-dire, celui où l'on fait pas de foutus patrouilles, depuis environ trois semaines, Léo va au lit dès 20h30. Okay, il s'est jamais couché très tard, pas plus de 23h, sauf quand il m'attendait. Au départ, je croyais qu'il avait trop envie de se branler, ou qu'il voulait pas voir ma tronche plus longtemps, mais je me suis dit que non, y avait anguille sous roche à tout ce besoin de sommeil soudain._

 _Je me disais que j'étais sûrement paranoïaque, mais j'voulais en avoir le cœur net. J'ai échafaudé un plan. Fearless disait toujours que j'agissais sans réfléchir._

 _On pari?_

 _La chambre de Léo est adjacente au Dojo. Le Dojo est verrouillé dès que Léonardo se couche. Évidemment, Donnie a insonorisé toute la partie contenant le dojo et la chambre de Léo, donc, on n'entend absolument rien de l'extérieur. Vis-à-vis de la chambre de Léo, y a une pièce qui sert de dépôt d'armes et aussi de forge, pour moi. Comme je disais, Don a fait un sacré bon boulot pour qu'on n'entende que dalle, des deux côtés. Je peux donc trainer là comme je veux, sans m'attirer de questions. De plus, je suis le veinard qui a comme tâche de nettoyer et d'entretenir toutes les armes, sauf les précieux ninjatos de M. Fearless Leader, dont il s'occupe lui-même. Y a que moi qui rentre là._

 _Alors, mon plan était tout trouvé._

 _Avec la pointe de mon saï, j'ai gratté, en entier le mortier d'une brique. Je l'ai déchaussé, sans la briser, pour la remettre éventuellement et j'ai retiré l'équivalent de l'espace de la brique, de la laine de roche que Donnie a installé comme isolant sonore. Puis, je me suis attaqué, toujours avec mon sai, au mortier du mur de Léo, mais pas pour déloger la brique, juste pour percer un trou. J'suis pas con, j'ai pas fait mon trou à la hauteur des yeux. De mon côté, il manquait une brique, ce que je pouvais aisément camoufler en la remettant, mais du côté de Léo, il n'avait qu'un demi-centimètre de diamètre d'ouverture._

 _Okay, j'pourrais pas voir vraiment, mais je pourrais entendre._

 _J'ai fait semblant d'aller m'entrainer, alors qu'il était en train de se griller le cerveau devant les pitreries du Capitaine Ryan et de sa clique de clown, pour en fait me faufiler dans la chambre de Léo et m'assurer de ramasser les débris de mortier. On ne voyait pas mon trou du tout. J'me suis même permis de l'agrandir un peu, tant qu'à être là._

 _J'ai entendu que Fearless se couche. Puis, un quart d'heure plus tard, j'ai comme dit à Mikey que je me sentais d'humeur à polir des shuriken. Il a hoché la tête, complètement consumé par un jeu débile. Donnie était quelque part, sans doute à se branler sur des hentais dans son labo. Aucune chance qu'ils se la ramène, j'me suis dit._

 _J'me suis installé à mon poste._

 _Comme de fait, Léo était avec quelqu'un. Je l'entendais parler d'une voix douce qu'il n'avait que pour moi. Avant._

 _Je me suis retenu, j'avais une envie folle de défoncer le mur et de traiter Léo de pute et de poignarder l'autre mec. Mais, j'étais là pour apprendre ce que ce type avait de plus que moi et pour savoir comment récupérer Léo._

 _Alors, je me la suis bouclé et j'ai attendu._

 _J'ai reconnu la voix avant même de le voir._

 _Cette saloperie de peluche._

 _Je le voyais caresser le corps de mon amant avec une sorte d'huile ou de cire chaude, je pourrais pas dire, mais Léo ronronnait presque._

 _Il chuchotait, ce lapin, mais ça avait l'air de plaire à Fearless ce qu'il disait. Il gloussait, soupirait et faisait un tas d'autres petits sons que j'ai jamais entendu, mais que je sais instinctivement qu'ils devraient m'être réservés._

 _Ca faisait une heure que Grandes-Oreilles caressaient mon Léo. J'avais vaguement conscience de me faire mal avec mon sai, mais j'étais comme immunisé à la douleur physique._

 _Mon univers s'est désintégré pour de bon quand j'ai entendu Léo complimenter l'engin de mon rival, disant que c'était tellement plus beau que notre sexe à nous. J'ai pas apprécié la remarque. Je trouve le membre de Léo absolument splendide, comme sculpté dans du pur jade. Le lapin, c'était rose, avec un léger duvet blanc. Rien de la glorieuse beauté mâle de Léo. Puis, Léo a passé un commentaire sur la fourrure si douce d'Usagi._

 _-Tout est si doux et apaisant chez toi, Usagi, à l'image de ta fourrure. Le cuir de Raphael était abrasif, lézardé de cicatrices, comme sa personnalité._

 _Ca m'a fait mal._

 _Je comprends pas, Léo m'a jamais parlé de mon corps ou reproché quoique ce soit au sujet de mon physique. Il suivait mes cicatrices, si décriées, de sa putain de langue il y a peine deux putains de mois!_

 _J'comprends pas. Mais si c'est ce que Léo a besoin…_

 _Fearless m'a souvent traité de sadique. C'est pas vrai. C'est tellement l'inverse que je suis demeuré à souffrir à les regarder s'accoupler._

 _Je l'ai vu embrasser ce corps, à des endroits pour mon seul usage et puis, le pénétrer. J'ai gémis. Je me souviens encore comme si c'était hier de la sensation divine d'être à l'intérieur du corps chaud et étroit de mon leader._

 _Ce spectacle de Léo, renversé, gémissant de plaisir, c'était pour moi seul. Y a que moi qui a le droit de lui faire perdre ce contrôle de lui-même._

 _Le reste, ça été aisé._

 _Demandez de l'aide à April et Casey pour retenir mes frères chez eux, le surlendemain et les retenir. J'ai pas eu à donner de raison à Case. Il m'en doit une depuis que j'sais qui s'est fait tailler une pipe par cette danseuse._

 _Puis, je suis entré dans la chambre de Léo. J'ai actionné le dispositif de porte inter dimensionnelle et le lapin est tombé dans le collet._

 _Il croyait tomber dans les bras de mon amant. Dommage Bugs Bunny!_

 _Voilà, c'est terminé. J'en ai jusqu'au coude et dans le front, mais bon me laver est un peu inutile. Dès que j'enfile ce truc, ça sera à recommencer._

 _Évidemment, la carapace est un obstacle. Il faudrait des retouches de couture, mais j'ai pas le temps. Je veux qu'il ait sa surprise de Pâques, dès son arrivée. L'importent est que cela couvre le devant, puisque c'est mon devant qui touche à Léo. Là, je replace les oreilles. Hum, elles ne tiennent pas droites sur moi, c'est ennuyeux. Bah, f_ audra q _ue Léo s'en contente._

Raphael se regarda à nouveau, replaçant ses oreilles tombantes, faisant friser ses moustaches. La peau d'Usagi ne se fermait pas entièrement sur lui, mais il pouvait couvrir son visage et ses bras. De même, le membre viril était à la bonne place. Bon, il ne pourrait pas bander avec ce sexe mort, mais comme costume de préliminaires, ça le ferait non? C'était ce que lui avait conseillé Casey pour mettre du piquant dans sa vie sexuelle et si Léo aimait la fourrure douce…Il pourrait même s'en servir comme couverture à la limite. Y a des tas de gens qui baise sur des peaux d'ours dans leur salon.

Il jeta les yeux sur le corps écorché. Un clic et il était de retour dans sa dimension. Quelques coups de sai dans le dispositif et il ne s'ouvrirait plus jamais.

Fier dans son trophée de chasse, Raphael se prépara à accueillir son amant. Léo allait se pâmer, certainement. Sinon, il avoue, il risquerait de perdre patience.

 _ **Pour**_ _**efarraiz qui m'a demandé du Raph/Léo. Il n'y a pas juste Don qui peut être creepy!**_


	17. Raph: placebo effect

The placebo effect

" _ **Raphael! Focus, for Buddha's sake! I knocked you down on the mat five times in a row! What is into you lately? Before, you were competing, but now, it's a kind of joke! Are you trying to make fun of me by being so middling?"**_ asked Leonardo, unpleased. _ **"We'll start, AGAIN but ..."**_

 _ **-Give me a fucking break, Fearless, not all of us can be as a divine bitch as yar! You can suck my dick and shove yer katana's hilt in yer ass. I'm outta here "**_

A moment later, furious, Raph had already left the Dojo.

Raph as more and more often, needed to leave the oppressive atmosphere of the lair and the intoxicating presence of Leonardo, to decompress to the surface. It was the third night in a row that he abruptly left the evening practice to drink beers on the roofs, to forget that his elder brother was a scumbag motherfucker, which drove him crazy as hell.

It was still early: 9pm. Luckily, we were at the end of October and the darkness had been falling on the city for some time now. Enraged, on the roofs, Raphael was already finished his sixth beer, mumbling to himself some nonsenses like _"son of a bitch"_ and " _damn sucker_ ", when a black shadow appeared silently behind him.

In spite of his rather advanced inebriation, his reflexes remained those of a ninja. He positioned himself to attack his mysterious adversary. The latter blocked, without any difficulty, at a disconcerting speed, all the blows carried by Raphael. The stranger seemed to know all Raphael's repertoire of attack and to foresee each of his movements. Suddenly, the creature, all dressed in pitch black, despite the darkness, his face hidden in a hood, gave him a blow which left him stunned and immobilized. Damn pressure points

" **Fuck!"** Raphael cursed: **"Are you a damn fucking sneaky Jedi?"**

The stranger, after observing Raphael tried to twist while cursing him, for a moment, hissed lowly but in a very strange voice with a particular articulation:

 _ **"That's enough! Listen to me, mortal ... you can't defeat me. I'm a vampire".**_

Dumbfounded, at this unexpected statement, Raph mumbled a

" _ **Yeah and I'm Cleopatra. See ya later, Vlad! I need a milk bath"**_.

" _ **Raphael. I can prove to you that I'm a vampire. I can read in your head. I know why you're here. I can defeat you with my bare hands without even shedding a drop of sweat ... I can show you my fangs.**_ "He whispered with that strange voice, trying to persuade him.

Raphael opened his eyes wide, as the creature knew his name was already troubling him. But, he was not yet convinced, only intrigued, alcohol slowing down his ability to reason and his judgment. His vision and his hearing too. The vampire spoke very low, almost a whisper and as if his mouth was full of cracker. Surely the fangs, Raph thought, having already lost his capacity to be surprised.

 _ **"" Okay ... I bite ...what a**_ _ **quibble"**_ he said to himself, rolling his eyes _ **…" Anyway, tell me O great vampire,**_ _ **why am I here? "**_ he snickered.

 _ **" You fought with your brother."**_ The dark creature started in almost only a whisper _ **" The one with the blue bandana. I have often observed you. He gives you orders. He says he is better than you. He's better than you, actually ... for now. But, thanks to my help, this can change.**_ –

- _ **Nah! Leo can be an arrogant damn bastard, but I wouldn't do anything against him. He is my bro, ya fucking psycho!**_ _**He can be a controlling bitch, but I love him anyway"**_

For a brief moment, the vampire seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, but he recovered quickly.

" _ **No, nothing will happen to your brother, I promise. Something will happen to you. If you accept my offer, you will become a vampire. You will be faster, quieter, more skilled than yours brothers. You will never be humiliated by Leonardo during training, combat or battle. Never again "**_

 _ **" And for intelligence? "**_ Raph asked, interested despite his better judgment. _ **"In movies vampires can control people's minds, manipulate them, force them to do whatever they want ... even seduce them!**_

" _ **Yes of course. You can hypnotize them",**_ the vampire replied, after a slight hesitation. _**«those who have a weak mind, like, huh, Leonardo"**_

" _ **Fearless doesn't have a weak mind!"**_ Raph exclaimed, outraged

" _ **Leo will do what you tell him to do",**_ the vampire assured

" _ **Even if it's against the bushido?"**_ Raph asked, suspicious.

" _ **Huh... Yes, I suppose"**_ The dark creature replied, uncertain.

" _**Okay, and for this seduction trick, is it going to work too?"**_ Raph asked, folding his arms, serious.

" _ **It's important for you?"**_ The stranger now seemed the most astonished of the two.

" _ **Duh, yeah!"**_ Raph unfolded his arms, making a gesture to show that it was a stupid question, responding to him in the same tone as when he rebuked Michelangelo.

" _ **Of course, you will have all the irresistible charisma of a vampire"**_ the creature asserted with boldness

 _ **"Well, what's the trap? Ya offer me the powers of superheroes and Don Juan. There is surely a trap. Ah, how I think about it ... I have to kill people to feed me, right?**_

" _ **No, no more now. Our DNA a mutated and we eat normal food."**_ The vampire explained. _ **"On the other hand, alcohol abolishes our superpowers! You wouldn't drink beer anymore. Never again, you understand? Its…huh…kind of poisonous for us. However, if you bite a person once, you will not be able to stop wanting blood, so don't try to bite anyone. If you accept, I'll have to bite you, to transform you, but for that one time only. "**_

 _ **" Can I make vampires too? Its seem pretty cool! Maybe my bros…"-**_

" _ **No!"**_ The vampire, alerted, interrupted Raph precipitately. _**"it's a privilege reserved for primitive vampires like me. I feel like I'm dying, so I'm offering you my place."**_

" _ **Vampires aren't immortal?"**_ asked Raphael, curious.

" _ **Sadly, no more"**_ The strange creaturewas growing impatient. _**"So, do you agree? You will have no disadvantage, except not to come out during the day, but it's already the case. You'll be stronger than your brothers and ...".**_

" _ **And I could seduce whoever I want, eh? "**_ Raph continued to insist

The vampire looked startled _ **." You don't seem to be the kind of person in love ... why is it so important? You're hitting at the pretty redhead that's sometimes with you?"**_

Raphael seemed quite shocked.

- _ **No! She is not my kind, too fragile and too high maintenance. Besides, I will not backstab my brother Donnie. Nor my best bud, Casey! I ain't as a cuntish bucket of pig-shit as yar think**_

He shook his head, shivering in front of the seemingly puzzled creature.

The vampire took a lower voice, very cautious: _**"Is this Asian then? The sexy one with the tight armor and this pretty amber eyes, sweet as honey ..."**_

" _ **Karai? Dis bitch! No fucking way!**_ _ **Ugh"**_ _Raph sneered with disgust._ _ **"**_ _ **I wouldn't wanna fuck dis crazy slut. Next thing I know, my dick is fallin' off!**_ _ **Yar not supposed to read in mind? "**_

For a very brief moment the vampire looked like a statue, after making a little sound and Raph wondered if he was dead or whether it was a vampire trick or just a product of his advanced intoxication imagination.

After one minute, uncomfortable, the vampire began to stir, nervous and seemingly suddenly in a hurry to finish.

 _ **" Enough talking, get ready and you'll have everything you want. You'll be a great warrior with ... ah ... animal magnetism."**_ The vampire concluded in a rush, embarrassed, to the great confusion of the turtle with the red bandana. Then everything turns black.

Raphael woke up in a sewer tunnel, alone.

His neck seemed stiff. Was all this true or a crisis of delirium tremens, like Donatello had often warned him.? He looked at the time: 23:10. His brothers were surely still ups. He walked up to the lair, both anxious and excited to test his new powers.

In the den, Mike and Donnie were sitting next to each other, Donnie reading and Mikey looking at the same show that Leo followed a few centimeters from the screen: Spaces Heroes

Raph happily sighed: this was an opportunity to test his hypnotic gift

" _ **Leo. I want to watch a Dracula's movie tonight, not the adventures of yer Space Captain. Mikey, go make popcorn. Donnie, get some blankets".**_

To his great astonishment and intense satisfaction, they all obeyed without question.

Smug pride warmed Raphael's chest, and he smiled evilly.

When the DVD was on, the popcorn in his hand and the blanket on him, he put even more assurance in his order:

 _ **"C'mere, Leo, "**_ He commanded in a husky voice.

Leonardo, immediately, left his place on the floor to sit beside Raphael.

After about ten minutes, Raphael stretched out his arm to drape it possessively around the shoulders of the turtle next to him.

Leo didn't react, but Raph wanted to make sure of his feelings about it.

 _ **"Yar okay there, Fearless?"**_

The leader seemed a little dumbfounded and nervous. The sai wielder had never seen him so intimidated. It was a treat! But Leo braced himself:

" _ **Huh, well… yes, Raph, but you know, I beg your pardon for a while ago ... if you want, we may be able spar tonight at the Dojo, right? You left the training early and you must feel like ... sparring or training? You're a very energetic turtle. A good fight will help you to sleep better"**_

" _ **Maybe tomorrow. I have something else in mind…Come closer…Ya seem to be cold. I asked Donnie for dis blanket, just for ya. Here ya go…Ya can put yer head on my lap too, there ..."**_

With bulging eyes, his head resting on Raphael's lap, the cover up to the nose and his arms still clasping him, Leo tried one last time:

 _ **"I'm sure if we go to the Dojo, you could easily give me a hard time. You look very fit for it. I bet if we spar, you'll win easily.**_

Raph, impatiently, silenced him by tightening his grip, pressing him more closely.

" _ **Hey, shut the fuck up, Fearless. Don't want to talk, don't want to spar or train. Let me watch the damn movie, will ya?"**_ Raph shushed.

At the end of the movie, Raphael stood up, stretched out and held out his hand to Leo.

 _ **"Come on,"**_ he said simply. _**"You, Donnie, yar going to sleep tonight in yer lab. Mikey will sleep on the second bed. No one gets out of bed until 10am tomorrow morning. Capiche?**_

Donnie et Mikey nodded, without a word and the katana wielder followed his younger brother, his eyes lowered, but docile.

In the room of Raphael, Leo, whose uncertain eyes looked the room and his brother, was trying to keep his Fearless Leader act. But, he heard Raphael speaking to him with a soft voice:

" _ **Take off yer belt and pads. Slowly. Sensually. Then lie down in my hammock".**_

Completely tetanized, stunned by the sweet voice, Leo executed himself watched by the fascinated gaze of Raphael.

When the leader was naked and lying in the hammock, Raphael approached slowly with the audacity and assurance of a panther, to join him.

" _ **Relax and just enjoy the ride of your life, Fearless"**_ he whispered

A moment later, at the first churr that escaped from the room, two sneering turtles came out of the lab.

 _ **"How long you think Raph will believe is a vampire?"**_ Mikey asked with a laugh.

 _ **"It depends on how long Leo remains obedient"**_ Don replied with a smile.

 _ **"Speaking of devil, when you reproached at Leo for destroying Raphael's self-esteem and being the cause of his**_ _ **drinking binge, knowing than Leo will feel SO guilty,**_ _ **and suggesting that he test the psychosomatic stuff of Raph by disguising himself as a vampire to make that after Leo has asleep him, Raph believes to be endowed with superpowers, do you think Leo knew that this seduction things would be the first superpower that Raph would like to test?"**_ Mikey asked, too excited by the idea that the two-male alpha of the lair would fuck each other their brain out all night long, probably, and that his so stuck-up oldest brother moaned like a bitch in heat.

" _ **Who knows Mikey, I'm not a vampire to read in people's mind»,**_ shrugged Donatello flashing his teeth in a large smile.


	18. Raphael :Égaré

_Ce n'est pas trop une histoire d'Halloween, mais je ne voyais pas où l'insérer sinon...Je sais que je fais beaucoup de RaphCentric dans cette série. je vais donner un tour à Leo, Mikey et Donnie d'ici le 31, promis._

* * *

Il était revenu, presque calmé. Il n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps il était parti. La luminosité du ciel indiquait peut-être qu'il était presque jour. Il ne trouvait plus son T-phone. Il avait dû le perdre dans la bagarre. Bah, ce n'était pas la première fois que Donnie devait en fabriquer un nouveau. Mikey égarait tout le temps le sien où échappait du soda sur le sien. Penser à Mikey lui fit se rappeler que, en ce moment, le scientifique avait de bien plus graves tracas que refaire son T-Phone. Mais peut-être que, à son retour, Mikey serait éveillé et que tout ira bien. Fearless alors serait plus calme et ils pourront se réconcilier par une intense session de sexe brûlant, comme à leur habitude. Il se demanda si Leo avait été inquiet de sa longue nuit d'absence et s'il avait ressenti une déchirure de l'âme comme lui-même durant cette nuit, loin l'un de l'autre.

Il fit trainer son pas, pour réfléchir et pour donner plus de chance à Mikey de se réveiller miraculeusement du coma. La dispute avec Leonardo avait été apocalyptique, tout comme les derniers 48 heures. Il se remémora ce qui avait entrainer la catastrophe

C'était le samedi, juste avant l'Halloween et tous les bars célébrait la fête. Raph avait, malgré l'avis de Leo, sorti Mikey à la surface pour boire, danser et s'amuser. Au départ, Raphael devait y aller seul, sachant son petit ami peu festif, mais Leo avait refusé. Raph avait argué que Leo n'était que jaloux, craignant que lui Raphael, trouve un partenaire plus séduisant et surtout plus amusant que lui durant sa soirée.

Ce n'était qu'une pique stupide. Jamais, jamais, il n'aurait trouvé un autre être qui ferait autant battre son cœur que le Fearless Leader, même en admettant qu'il aurait eu l'opportunité du choix. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait que son frère le sache. Leo était déjà assez imbu de lui-même, merci. Il avait alors proposé d'amener Mikey. Leo n'avait pas plus aimé la suggestion, bien que, Raph avait été intimement persuadé que son frère et amant avait été secrètement soulagé. Mais, Michelangelo mis au courant, c'était fini pour le Maitre des Hamato. Le benjamin fit un siège en règle de l'ainé pour pouvoir sortir. Du guerre lasse, Leo avait cédé. Après tout, c'était le seul soir où ils pouvaient s'intégrer aux humains.

Le début de la soirée avait été génial. Mikey s'amusait, buvait et dansait. En rigolant, il avait confié à Raph avoir pincé les fesses d'une jeune fille. Raph avait souri et promit de ne pas en dire un mot à Donatello. De toute façon, leur couple n'était pas encore officiel, malgré qu'il semblât aller de soi puisque les deux plus âgés s'étaient mis ensemble, près d'un an auparavant, laissant les deux cadets, seuls.

Puis, une tortue mutante était venue rejoindre Raph au bar et, stupéfait, il avait reconnu Leo. Que son frère soit sorti de sa zone de confort pour le rejoindre l'avait agréablement surpris. Leo peut-être tenait plus à lui que ses airs pincés le laissaient croire.

Cela n'avait pas pris un quart que Leo et Raph baisaient dans la ruelle arrière.

Durant ce temps, Mikey, éméché, était sorti à l'avant et une voiture l'avait percuté violemment, malgré qu'ils eussent entendu le crissement des pneus du conducteur tentant désespérément de freiner sa vitesse. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, ils avaient accouru.

L'hôpital était hors de question. Malgré le scandale, ils l'avaient pris dans leurs bras, amené inconscient à l'écart et descendu dans les égouts. Don avait fait son maximum. Depuis, Mikey était dans le coma, c'est-à-dire depuis deux jours.

Le premier 24 heures, Leo n'avait ni parlé, ni bu, ni mangé, ni dormi. Raphael, inquiet de son petit frère tout autant, mais également de son amoureux, avait doucement tenté de faire comprendre à son chef qu'il devait prendre soin de lui aussi. Que Leo se tue à veiller Michelangelo n'était d'aucune utilité.

Leo avait explosé. Les reproches avaient coulé, intarissables, de sa bouche et il avait formellement accusé Raphael d'être coupable de l'état de Michelangelo. Raph avait répliqué avec autant d'ardeur. Si Leo n'avait pas agi en chatte en chaleur, Mikey n'en serait pas là, avait-il argué.

Ils avaient roulé sur le plancher, se frappant, autour de la civière du plus jeune, alors que Donatello en pleurant, tentait de les séparer. Leo avait cessé les coups le premier, mais avait craché des choses si âcres, jurant regretter sa relation avec Raphael et même de l'avoir comme frère, que la tortue aux sais, avant de faire quelque chose de pire, avait fui.

Il avait bu, fumé et s'était bagarré avec un groupe de criminels inconnu. Il s'en était bien tiré, malgré son état d'ivresse et son esprit préoccupé par sa dispute avec Leo et le coma de son petit frère, mais fatigué, il avait sombré quelque part sur les toits. Nous étions à l'aube et Raph, un peu calmé par son combat, était prêt à rentrer. Il devait impérativement parler à Leo.

La neige tombait finement, mais il ne ressentait pas le froid sur sa peau. Elle devait tomber depuis un moment car déjà des plaques de neige de deux ou trois centimètres couvraient le sol. Étrange pour un 31 octobre, mais non impossible. Mère Nature, depuis quelques temps, était imprévisible.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le repaire, il ne cessait de penser à son amant. Il savait que Leo ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, comme lui ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il pensait. Leur couple était essentiellement basé sur des relations sexuelles consensuelles, mais depuis un certain temps, Raphael avait envie d'y apporter une dimension plus sentimentale. Il devait en parler à Leo et cesser de dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Le leader alors, en ferait peut-être autant.

Il se glissa dans les égouts et songeur, se demanda comment s'excuser à Leo, ou plutôt comment aider son amant à passer à travers ce drame qui les affectait tous. Déjà que le leader se remettait mal de la mort de Maitre Splinter, neuf mois plus tôt. Il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir que ce dernier était dévoré par la culpabilité et qu'il n'avait eu nul besoin que Raphael lui rappelle qu'alors que Leo l'encourageait à poursuivre ses coups de reins, pour atteindre l'orgasme, Mikey, ivre mort, errait dans la rue. Il regrettait ses paroles haineuses comme Leo devait regretter les siennes.

Il espérait tellement que cette nuit avait été la bonne et que Donatello avait eu une épiphanie sur comment ressusciter Mikey! Si Mikey allait bien, il allait se mettre un genou à terre et reciter un poème ou une demande à mariage au leader. Ce froid intense qu'il avait ressenti cette nuit, ce vide, lui avait démontré l'importance que Leonardo avait dans son cœur. Il devait lui exprimer.

Il avait toujours trouvé inutilement pathétiques les déclarations, se disant que Leo devait bien s'en douter assez. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'amour, mais, soudain, le faire lui semblait une urgence.

Il ouvrit la porte du garage et pénétra dans le repaire. Son premier geste, malgré son impatience de rejoindre Leonardo fut de jeter un œil sur Mikey, dans le labo. Il fut rapidement déçu. Mikey était toujours dans le coma.

En soupirant, il se questionna s'il devait rejoindre Leo dans son lit. Serait-il bien déçu? Devait-il lui parler auparavant? Il décida d'aller au moins le voir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, alors qu'il dormait. Il avait un besoin irrépressible de voir Leo, comme il n'avait jamais éprouvé. Il entrouvrit doucement la porte du leader endormi et là, il eut un choc.

Leonardo dormait effectivement, mais niché dans les bras de Donatello. Raphael tenta de s'astreindre au calme. Leo, sur les dents et blessé de son départ, avait requis la présence du génie dans son lit. Pour le réconfort. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Leo, sur un coup de tête suite à leur argument, avait pu le remplacer. Leonardo, il en était persuadé, l'aimait tout autant que lui.

Il tourna les talons pour retrouver le confort de sa chambre et sombra dans son hamac.

Le lendemain, il s'éveilla, déjà tourmenté. Ou était-ce il y n'y avait que 5 minutes? Il n'avait même pas eu l'impression de dormir, se trouvant aussi vide et troublé qu'avant. L'inquiétude au sujet de Mikey sans doute, et le remord. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla directement au labo, s'attendant à trouver ses frères au chevet du benjamin. Mikey, pourtant, était seul, toujours branché, mais sans grands frères pour veiller sur lui. Il ne sut quand penser. Peut-être que Leo, ayant pris ses paroles en considération, était devenu plus raisonnable.

Il se rendit donc à la cuisine, bien que n'ayant ni faim, ni soif, où des voix lui indiquait que ses autres frères se trouvaient. Donnie était de dos, devant sa cafetière alors que Leo était assis à la table, ses yeux perdus dans la contemplation de sa tasse de thé. Le cœur de Raph bondit à la vue de son amant, mais il lui trouva mauvaise mine. Il se précipita vers lui, l'appelant, mais cette fois-ci il sentit son muscle cardiaque se geler dans sa poitrine quand Leo, loin de répondre à son appel ou même de le regarder, se tourna vers Donatello.

« Je crois que je suis prêt… »

Don, maintenant debout derrière Leo, posa une main bienveillante sur la clavicule du leader, penchant la tête.

« Bien, Leo. » dit-il simplement, alors que Raph fronçait les sourcils. De quoi parlaient-ils et pourquoi l'ignoraient-ils? Que Leo soit encore ulcéré, il pouvait à la limite comprendre, mais Donnie? Donatello avait beau prendre plus souvent pour le leader que pour la tête brûlée, l'ignorer aussi sèchement n'était pas dans son habitude.

Il plaisanta, pour dérider l'atmosphère, mais Donnie ne le regarda pas, entièrement focusé sur Leo. Le leader hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. A grandes enjambés, ils se dirigeaient vers le labo et Raph, après avoir balancé un moment, les suivit, perplexe.

Don et Leo entouraient la civière et les yeux pleins de larmes, Donnie demanda à Leo s'il souhaitait dire quelques mots.

Leo secoua la tête, sanglotant et Raph passa son bras par-dessus son épaule, craignant presque d'être repoussé, mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Leo pleurait comme il ne l'avait jamais vu et malgré les paroles de consolations qu'il lui chuchotait, le leader ne semblait pas se calmer.

Raph comprit une fraction de seconde trop tard ce que signifiait cette réunion autour de Mikey. Donatello venait de débrancher le benjamin de ce qu'il le retenait à la vie. Raph poussa un cri d'indignation et de rage, repoussant Leo pour se précipiter vers le scientifique. Comment Donnie osait débrancher Mikey après un délai aussi ridiculement court que 48 heures? En ce si bref laps de temps, Donnie ne pouvait lancer la serviette! Il n'avait sûrement pas tout essayé, déjà, non? Comment Léo avait-il pu donner son accord, se demanda-t-il, trépignant de rage. Il poussa rudement Don, mais celui-ci sembla si peu impressionné qu'il continua son chemin, se dirigeant vers Leo.

Le génie prit le leader dans ses bras et le baisa sur la tête.

« Voilà. Nous allons traverser ensemble un autre deuil, Leo. Je suis là. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. » promit-il solennellement.

Raphael voulut à nouveau s'immiscer. Qu'avaient-ils à l'ignorer? Si quelqu'un devait consoler Leo, c'était lui! Il l'avait bien fait après la mort de Splinter. C'était à lui d'être son consolateur, en admettant qu'il aurait été d'accord pour débrancher Mikey, ce qu'il n'était pas. Mais les prochaines paroles de Donatello le jetèrent par terre :

« Repose-toi. Je m'occupe de Mikey. Ensuite, nous ferons l'amour. Tu as besoin de reconnecter avec ton cœur de façon positive et moi aussi »

Leo releva ses yeux embués de larmes alors que Raphael était encore trop tétanisé par la stupeur. Comment Don, quelques heures après une dispute, certes épique, pouvait proposer du sexe à son amant? En plus après avoir condamné à mort leur petit frère?

« Il n'est pas trop tôt? N'est-ce pas déplacé, si rapidement? » murmura Leo.

« Profiter de la vie est la meilleure façon d'honorer les morts. Mikey aurait voulu qu'il en soit ainsi, tu le sais…Mais je ne te force pas. Je crois seulement que cela aiderait, redonnerait du sens à notre vie. »

Raph fut si secoué qu'il demeura coite une pleine minute. Est-ce que Donatello venait de se servir de la mort de Mikey, qu'il avait lui-même provoqué, pour sauter dans le lit de Leo? Et qui plus est, en plein dans sa tronche à lui? Donatello pourtant savait très bien quel lien unissait les ainés. Il n'avait jamais semblé intéressé à Leo dans cette optique, non?

Il ne se remit de sa surprise que lorsque Don écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Leo. Et à sa grande rage, le leader, loin de le repousser, sembla approfondir le baiser.

Furieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, Raph projeta le portable de Don par terre, ce qui eut le résultat de faire retourner les deux autres. Comment Leo pouvait oser le faire souffrir ainsi? Écumant de rage, il hurla sa rancœur à l'infidèle.

Les yeux incertains de Leo croisèrent les siens, un instant. Raphael n'y vit que de la tristesse.

« Pas tout de suite, Don…laissons le temps panser nos blessures… »

Le génie soupira qu'il comprenait et qu'effectivement, rien ne pressait.

Raph fut brièvement rassuré, mais Leo s'enferma dans sa chambre toute la journée. Il décida d'aller voir Donnie, déterminé à avoir des explications, mais dès qu'il vit que Don s'occupait du cadavre et ne semblait pas lui accorder d'attention, il rebroussa de chemin. Il avait beau être en colère, voir cela était trop glauque.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et procéda ce qu'il venait de se passer. Don avait débranché Mikey, sans même demander son avis à Raph, comme s'il comptait pour des prunes en plus de tenter de se servir de la rancune de Leo à son égard pour lui souffler son petit ami. Et en plus tous deux l'ignoraient comme s'il était vraiment, lui, le coupable de la mort de Mikey! C'était absurde! Oui, il avait proposé cette sortie, mais sans Leo venu le rejoindre, il n'aurait pas quitté Michelangelo des yeux.

Un immense malaise le saisit. Pourquoi Leo agissait-il ainsi? Ne savait-il pas combien il l'aimait? Il fixa des yeux la photo de Leo et de lui sur sa table de nuit, essuyant la poussière qu'il n'avait pas vu s'accumuler. Il faut dire que le leader, n'aimant pas son hamac, Raph partageait la chambre de l'ainé depuis la mort de Splinter. Pourquoi Leo l'ignorait? Pourquoi avait-il entrainé Donatello à le bouder aussi? Pourquoi ne même pas l'avoir consulté pour Mikey, comme s'il ne comptait même pas? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il osé embrasser Donnie devant lui?

Fou de rage, il explosa comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'il était en couple avec Leo. Il envoya tout valser contre les murs, brisant ses objets les plus chers pour tout rendre à l'image de son cœur brisé. Sa chambre devait être vide comme lui se sentait. Il reprenait son souffle quand Leo entra.

« Oh…Raphael… » murmura-t-il d'une voie misérable.

Le leader tomba à genoux devant lui et Raphael sentit son cœur se gonfler de soulagement. Leo regrettait son exhibition avec Donnie, sa décision au sujet de Mikey et tout le reste.

Leo pleura beaucoup, parlant de regrets, qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point il comptait pour lui et combien il s'en voulait pour les choses horribles qu'il lui avait dite durant leur dernière dispute.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, ayant souhaité entendre tout ce que Leo avait lui dire, chacune de se paroles lui procurant une douce chaleur, que Don lui demanda de venir avec lui. Tout était prêt et Raph comprit que cela signifiait que le corps de Mikey avait fini de se consumer dans le four crématoire qui avait déjà servi à Maitre Splinter.

Leo hocha la tête et dégagea la main que Raphael essaya de retenir, glissant comme une ombre hors de sa portée. Muet, car les circonstances ne prêtaient pas aux disputes, il les suivit silencieusement jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Splinter qui semblait métamorphosé en ce qui semblait un lieu de culte. Raph fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Don ou Leo avait-il fait ses aménagements?

Plusieurs niches étaient creusées à même le mur et Don tendit à Leo une urne couleur crème brûlée. A cette vue, le cœur de Raphael chavira : était-ce là tout ce qui restait de Mikey, si vif et si espiègle?

Leo la posa dans une niche et revient s'agenouiller près de Donnie, serrant la main de son cadet, sans porter la moindre attention à Raph. Bien qu'il sût que cela n'était pas le lieu ni le moment il tenta de séparer les mains, mais il ne savait comment les deux résistèrent.

C'est alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule et, sursautant, il se retourna, complètement ébahi.

Devant lui se tenait Michelangelo.

« Mikey? Merde! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu…Tu n'es pas mort? » s'écria-t-il, fou de joie après la première stupeur passée.

Son frère lui sourit. Un sourire complètement insolite chez-lui.

« Regarde » souffla-t-il simplement.

Raphael suivit le regard de Mikey et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

Une urne grenat figurait en bonne place dans le crématorium, avec la crème et une couleur moka. A côté de l'urne, il reconnut, gravé dans la plaque de pierre, son nom en kanji.

Raph ne bougea pas, tétanisé, alternant entre regarder l'urne et ses frères restants devant lui, qui s'étreignaient désespérément.

« Mikey…je ne comprends pas…explique-moi » supplia Raphael.

« Tu es mort depuis plus d'un an. 13 mois et une semaine pour être exacte. Tous les jours, tu reviens d'où tu as été tué vers ici, ne pouvant te souvenir du jour d'avant car le temps n'existe pas pour nous. Mais tu ne trouves pas la paix. Tu hantes le repaire, fracassant les objets. Tu ne sais ce qui t'arrives. Tu ne sais pourquoi Leo t'ignore et comment Don ose prendre ta place… Ils ne te voient pas, Raph. Mais Leo sent ton mal être. Dans mon coma, j'ai tenté de rejoindre Donnie en rêve. Un esprit est plus fort sans corps pour l'alourdir. Maitre Splinter à toujours dit qu'après Leo, j'avais moi, le potentiel spirituel le plus élevé. J'ai convaincu Donnie de me débrancher, pour venir te chercher. »

Il lui semblait qu'il hyperventilait. C'était un cauchemar! Cela ne se pouvait! Il ressentait tout tellement fort.

« Les émotions, Raph…mais as-tu mangé? Bu? As-tu vraiment dormi où es-tu retourné dans le cercle de tes jours d'errance sans fin? » demanda Mikey doucement. « Tu connais nos frères. Tu connais Leo. Crois-tu qu'il t'ignorerait vraiment s'il te voyait ou t'entendait? Ce soir-là, tu as reçu une balle en pleine poitrine. »

Mikey appuya sous l'éclair de son plastron et Raph, voyant effectivement l'orifice, se souvient de tout. Le gang, les armes à feu…comment il s'était trainé en sang jusque sur un toit pour que personne ne voit sa carcasse…sa dernière pensée pour Leo…son T-Phone…il avait composé le numéro. Une voix boudeuse lui avait répondu et le flot de sang qui lui sortait de la bouche avait noyé son adieu à celui qu'il aimait.

Alerté par Leo, Don avait retracé son signal et l'avait trouvé…et incinéré.

C'était vrai. Il était mort.

Il n'était pas du type à nier l'évidence. Leo était perdu pour lui. Du moins, dans cette vie.

« Raph… regarde. Sur ta plaque, Leo a gravé son nom aussi, en rouge. Vous serez réuni dans la mort. Mais tu dois, avant, le laisser vivre. Tant que tu ne l'accepteras pas, tu demeureras de ce côté. » tenta de lui faire comprendre avec patience l'autre fantôme.

Raph, démoli, mais tentant de faire honneur à sa réputation de bravoure même dans la mort, lui demanda ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

« Fais-lui de véritables adieux, ceux que tu n'as pas pu faire. C'est la seule façon que vous retrouvez tous les deux la paix. Donnie ne veut que son bien. Il a vécu beaucoup de stress…Ils ont tant de blessures à panser et sont désormais seuls au monde. Ils doivent désormais aller de l'avant »

Raph hocha la tête, malgré son cœur serré. Il se plaça devant ses frères vivants et les enlaça tous les deux.

« Je vous aime. Je regrette ce que je vous ai fait subir, même après ma mort ».

Il se recula, incertain, ayant encore trop mal à l'idée de quitter, se sentant comme si à nouveau un projectile lui perçait la poitrine.

Mais il remarqua que le visage de Leo soudain perdit ses rides de chagrin et se détendit. Leo, il ne savait comment, avait dû ressenti l'étreinte ou l'amour de Raphael. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mikey qui lui fit un petit geste d'encouragement, alors que sa propre main reposait sur celle de Donatello.

« Leo. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit ce soir-là, mais encore plus ce que je ne t'ai pas dit. Je t'aime. Et je t'attends de l'autre côté. »

Il n'avait pas les nerfs pour dire autre chose et puis, de toute façon, c'était l'essentiel.

Il déposa un baiser le crâne de jade et fit signe à Mikey qu'il était prêt. Ils jetèrent ensemble un dernier regard à Leonardo et Donatello et à ce moment avant qu'il tourne le dos pour toujours à ce qu'il l'avait retenu si longtemps, Leo se retourna et durant un instant il eut l'impression d'être visible à nouveau aux yeux de son amant. Les yeux bleus exprimèrent une tendresse et une adoration qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Les lèvres articulèrent un silencieux « Je t'aime », mais Raph l'entendit aussi bien que si Leo lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille et enfin, il se sentit si léger qu'il eut l'impression de lever de terre. Cela devait être le cas, car il voyait désormais Donnie et Leo de haut. Il les voyait se tenir la main, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils avaient le droit de vivre. Il prit celle de Mikey.

« Je suis prêt. Je suis en paix, maintenant ».


	19. Michelangelo: Le réservoir

Cela n'avait été qu'un jeu sexuel, rien de plus. Le genre de jeu auquel lui et Leo jouaient souvent. Mais, au moment où il resserrait le foulard bleu autour de la gorge de jade, son cerveau lui rappela une scène auquelle il avait assisté dans la journée : Leo et Raphael flirtant dans le dojo. Du moins, c'était ce qui lui était apparu. A cette image, il avait mis plus de pression que nécessaire et que réellement voulue, sur le garrot.

Cela n'avait été qu'un bête accident.

Il avait cru que son frère n'avait que perdu connaissance. Dans le noir, c'est difficile de juger et cela n'aurait pas été la première fois. Mais après quelques claques de plus en plus fortes sur le visage du leader, il avait compris que des manœuvres de ranimation étaient nécessaires. Il avait essayé de se rappeler quoi faire en pareil cas. Donnie leur donnait à tous les trois mois un cours de premiers soins très poussés, dans le cas où il arrivait quelque chose au génie lui-même. Mais Mikey était rarement attentif, quand il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu vidéo ou de stimulation érotique. Il avait donc tenté les bribes de ce qu'il se rappelait, appuyant ses mains sur le plastron de son frère pour un massage cardiaque. En vain.

Il aurait dû aller chercher Donatello, se dit-il, après un quart d'heure d'essais infructueux. Mais aller chercher le docteur dévoilerait que Leo et lui baisaient ensemble. Ce que les deux avaient décrété être indésirable lorsque leur relation avait changé. Indécis et paniqué, il avait prit le risque d'ouvrir le plafonnier.

Et là, il avait compris : chercher Donatello ne servirait plus à rien.

Leonardo était mort.

Et lui, était tellement dans la merde.

La panique avait saisit tellement Michelangelo qu'il était tombé à genoux, se recroquevillant sur le sol. Tout en se balançant d'avant arrière, ses yeux anxieux avaient fait le tour de la pièce.

Si ses frères savaient qu'il avait tué Leo, il ne perdait pas un frère, mais tous. Splinter le chasserait, horrifié du sort de son fils préféré. Tous leurs amis sauraient ce qu'il a fait et plus personne ne voudrait avoir affaire à lui. Et cela, la solitude, il ne pourrait le supporter.

Finalement, son regard s'était posé sur les doubles katanas déposés sur sa table de nuit. Puis, sur son sac de sport dont il se servait comme valise quand il allait dormir chez les Mutanimaux.

Mikey était désormais en mode survie. Puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour Leo, il pouvait au moins tenter de se sauver lui-même.

La carapace fut ce qui lui causa le plus de souci. Il n'arrivait pas à la couper en deux. La lame était désormais émoussée et Mikey se dit que Leo, s'il le voyait de quelque part, serait furieux du traitement réservé à ces précieux ninjatos.

Cette pensée lui occasionna un frisson. Il espérait bien que l'au-delà n'existait pas. Mais au moins, se dit-il pour se consoler, Leo était mort en prenant son pied. C'était tout de même une mort assez chouette comparativement à un shuriken à la tête ou un coup de poignard. Puis, Leo était mort dans l'éclat de sa jeunesse. Jamais il ne connaitrait le regret d'être diminué ou vieux, ou malade. Oui, Leo était parti doucement, à la verge d'un orgasme et en pleine gloire. Mikey l'enviait presque.

Finalement, il trouva un second sac et réussit à enfouir tous les morceaux du défunt Fearless Leader à l'intérieur. Subtilement, sur la pointe des pieds, il sorti du repaire. Il n'y avait pas grande possibilité d'où il pouvait disposer des restes de Leo. Splinter avait un odorat très fin et aussi Mikey ne voulait pas que son frère finisse dévoré par des animaux. Il ne restait qu'une solution.

Le réservoir.

Il largua les deux sacs dans l'immense cuve.

Et demain, après avoir passé la nuit à nettoyer sa chambre, il n'aurait qu'à nier savoir où était passé le chef.

Mikey tenta de couler sa conscience, comme le corps démembré de son frère, auquel il avait ajouté deux statuettes de Bouddha en jade, essayant d'éviter de faire remonter à la surface Leo et ses remords.

Ça, c'était le plan et, les premiers jours, cela fonctionna. Mikey s'inquiéta de ce qui pouvait être arrivé au leader et participa avec autant d'ardeur que les autres aux recherches. Puis, un soir, deux semaines après « l'incident », tout dérapa.

Mikey, depuis, évitait de passer devant la chambre de Leonardo. Certes, Leo était mort dans la sienne, que depuis, il n'occupait plus, dormant avec ses autres frères pour du « réconfort », mais la chambre de Leo était une zone pareillement interdite pour son esprit dévoré de culpabilité.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Raphael qui appela Mikey et Donnie.

« Qui est entré ici? » beugla la tortue en rouge. « Qui a osé toucher à ses affaires, sans les ranger? Si Fearless revient, il sera furieux! »

Mikey dans l'embrasure de la porte regarda en tremblant ce que pointait Raph.

Le matériel d'aiguisage et de polissage d'épée de Leonardo était posé sur son lit. Leur ainé, pour ses katanas, utilisait toute une variété de pierres qu'il utilisait dans un ordre précis pour polir des endroits spécifiques. Les frères blaguaient souvent que Leonardo aimait mieux ses ninjatos que ses propres frères, même si cela était exagéré. N'empêche que le chef en prenait un soin jaloux et refusait que quiconque touche à ses épées ou à son kit de polissage. Tout était déposé comme si le leader venait d'aiguises ses lames chéries.

Raphael continua, exigeant que le coupable se désigne, mais Don arrêta son algarade en passant un bras au-dessus des épaules de la tortue aux sais, l'air chagrin.

« Je comprends, Raph. On veut tous qu'il revienne »

Raphael éclata en sanglot et Mikey, s'éloigna, profondément perturbé. Donnie, de toute évidence, semblait croire que Raphael avait lui-même sorti le matériel, comme provocation pathétique et Mikey se dit que c'était possible.

Encore tremblant, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour préparer le diner, mettant de l'eau à bouillir dans une casserole et sortant les légumes pour faire un semblant de repas que tout le monde mangerait du bout des lèvres. Mais, au moins, choisir et préparer les repas lui donnait un air de normalité et l'occupait et de plus, il voulait prendre soin de ses frères qui souffraient de par sa faute.

Il sorti des carottes, des céleris, deux brocolis, deux oignon et des champignons ainsi que du bœuf et ouvrit l'armoire pour trouver les pâtes alimentaires et la sauce soya. April venait de leur en acheter une bouteille neuve, il en était persuadé. Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui et sursauta.

« Que cherches-tu? » demanda Donatello, d'une voix peu enthousiaste.

« Les macaronis et la sauce soya. » répondit Mikey, tout en continuant de fouiller.

« Ils sont sur la table, non? »

Mikey se retourna se demandant si, la tête ailleurs, il avait vraiment sorti ces aliments quand son cœur manqua un battement.

Tous les légumes étaient coupés sur le plan de travail. Sauf les champignons. Que, par hasard, Leo détestait. Mikey, affolé, continua à détailler la table, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait coupé les légumes lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait avoir épluché et coupé en rondelles autant de carottes sans s'en souvenir. Et puis, tout était propre, les épluchures invisibles et chaque légume dans un bol à part. Jamais Mikey n'était aussi organisé.

Seul le bœuf était encore sur la planche à découper, taillé en fines lanières.

Était-il en train de perdre la tête?

Il décida qu'effectivement, la vue du kit de Leo sur son lit avait dû lui occasionner un choc qui lui avait fait oublier ce qu'il faisait avant.

« Fais attention, Mikey. Le sol est mouillé. Tu as dû renverser de l'eau en remplissant ta casserole » fit remarquer Donatello.

Michelangelo, d'un air absent, se penchant pour essuyer les traces d'eau. Donnie avait raison. Il avait dû faire cela lui-même.

Mikey continua à vivre dans le déni plusieurs jours, même lorsqu'il trouva sa manette de XBOX tranchée en deux. Mais, quand ses autres frères s'en mêlèrent, cela fut impossible à ignorer.

« Merde, je vous jure! Je m'entrainais et là, j'ai vu Leo, debout dans le Dojo. Il était trempé des pieds à la tête! » s'exclama un jour, Raph, hystérique, pointant l'endroit.

Mikey lui répondit qu'il avait sans doute poussé son entrainement trop loin, l'épuisement le faisant halluciner.

« Mais tu vois, le tatami est mouillé, juste là! » insista Raph.

Mikey essuya l'eau tout en expliquant qu'un des tuyaux du plafond du dojo devait couler.

Puis, ce fut Donatello. Et cela était pire car Don était plus difficile à convaincre, étant un être rationnel.

« Je travaillais quand j'ai senti une main froide et mouillée se poser sur mon épaule. J'ai tourné ma chaise et j'ai vu Leo. Je l'ai vu! Il était dégoulinant d'eau! » raconta-t-il, bouleversé.

Mikey blâma le manque de sommeil de Donnie, comme il accusa l'abus d'alcool ou de médicaments les fois suivantes où ses frères virent le leader. Heureusement que Splinter était parti en pèlerinage, car le tromper aurait été impossible.

Puis, il le vit lui aussi.

C'était une nuit de pleine lune et ils étaient à la recherche de Leo, comme tous les soirs depuis plus d'un mois. Ils sautaient de toits en toits quand il LE vit.

Debout, dans un rayon de lune, un katana scintillant dans la main, il était très reconnaissable, de par sa posture martiale et sa peau luisant comme un morceau de jade poli. La lune le découpait avec autant de précision qu'un exacto, trop pour que cela soit une hallucination. Son masque bleu était noué autour de ses yeux, mais il était trop loin pour qu'il voit son regard. Mais une ombre obscurcissait sa gorge, là par où sa vie s'était échappé.

Le fait est que, choqué, il manqua son saut et ce ne fut que par le bras de Raphael derrière lui qu'il évita de s'écraser, quarante étages plus bas.

Ce soir-là, par hasard, ni Donnie, ni Raph ne voulurent dormir avec lui. Effrayé, persuadé que Leo voulait le tuer, il avala un silex plein de café noir pour fuir le sommeil, s'obstinant à regarder la télévision.

Quand il se réveilla, en sursaut, il vit, sur la table à café, les deux Bouddhas dont il s'était servi pour lester les sacs contenant les restes de Leonardo.

C'en était trop, il ne pouvait vivre ainsi. Il allait devenir fou. Était-ce des actes manqués par sa culpabilité? C'était impossible. Il se rappelait avoir mis les figurines de pierre dans les sacs contenant les restes découpés du leader. Il n'avait pu aller les chercher sans s'en souvenir. Pour cela, il aurait dû nager jusqu'au fond du réservoir et ouvrir les sacs.

Non, c'était impossible et pourtant c'était soit cela, soit quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il avait fait et voulait le tourmenter ou bien Leo lui-même, venu d'entre les morts pour le hanter.

Il avait déjà pensé que Don, peut-être, avait des caméras de surveillance et sachant son crime, voulait le faire craquer. Mais il admettait que c'était insensé. Le génie n'aurait pu simuler ainsi, dévasté de la disparition du leader qu'il était.

L'explication la plus probable était que c'était le fantôme de Leo, tout ironique c'était.

Mais pourquoi Leonardo le hanterait ainsi? Leo savait que c'était un accident! Ils avaient eu du sexe consensuel et Leo avait toujours eu un goût prononcé pour l'asphyxie érotique. Il n'avait que serré un peu trop fort, un peu trop longtemps. Ce n'était qu'un jeu sexuel ayant mal tourné! Après tout, Leo ne savait pas que c'était sa fulgurante jalousie qui lui avait fait perdre brièvement le contrôle de ses nerfs moteurs. Son frère ne pouvait lui en vouloir, si?

Épuisé, ne pouvant plus vivre ainsi, il emprunta le portable de Donatello pour faire une recherche. Après avoir lu tout ce qu'il y avait sur le Net au sujet des fantômes, il fut convaincu que Leo était insatisfait de sa sépulture et en réclamait une plus conforme.

Mikey n'avait pas le choix. Ses frères devenaient soupçonneux et avant que l'apparition se mette à parler ou fasse quelque chose de drastique, révélant la part de Michelangelo dans sa mort, il devait contenter Leonardo. Il avait lu que les bouddhistes devaient être incinérés et il regretta de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Des cendres seraient plus aisés à cacher et ne sentirait rien. Il avait trouvé un joli vase à encens en laiton, dans la chambre de leur Sensei. L'esprit de Leo serait apaisé, ses restes contenus dans une urne orientale, à l'odeur de bois de santal, au milieu d'eux. C'était sans risque aussi pour lui. Personne ne penserait à chercher Leo, là-dedans.

Mais pour ce faire, il devait plonger et récupérer le corps démembré de son frère et amant.

Il alla dans sa chambre, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, prit ses lunettes de plongée et, résolu, marcha jusqu'au réservoir.

Une fois devant la cuve, il hésita. Il n'avait aucune idée de la profondeur de ce truc. Mais il pouvait retenir sa respiration pendant près de dix minutes. Il le savait de source sûr, s'étant déjà suffisamment défié avec ses frères au jeu de qui retenait son souffle le plus longtemps, durant leur baignades, sans compter ses jeux érotiques avec Leo. Il devait avoir le temps de plonger, repérer le sac et le remonter. Puis, refaire de même avec le second.

Il plongea, après avoir mis ses lunettes et se dirigea vers le fond. Heureusement, l'eau était tout de même assez clair et la zone éclairée et il put voir le sac de sport rouge et bleu assez rapidement. Enfin, il arriva à sa portée et avant de le tirer, il tourna la tête voir s'il voyait le second sac, pour savoir vers où plonger. Il ne le vit pas mais se dit que, peut-être, brûler le contenu d'un sac suffirait à amadouer Leo. Il prit donc la poignée du sac, et, tout en évitant de penser à ce qu'il contenait, il tira dessus pour le soulever. Mais le sac, trop lourd, ne bougea pas. Mikey tira plus fort. Peut-être l'eau ajoutait du poids, mais il avait toujours entendu le contraire. Il tirait maintenant des deux bras mais le sac ne bougea pas davantage.

Et il commençait à avoir besoin d'air, ses poumons commençant à le brûler.

Il décida de remonter. Peut-être que le second sac serait moins lourd. Sinon, tant pis, il aurait essayé. L'esprit de son frère ne pourrait le blâmer du contraire.

Il s'éloigna en une brasse du sac quand quelque chose empoigna sa jambe, le tirant vers le fond. Mikey jeta un œil, croyant avoir mis le pied dans la ganse du sac, mais il fut tétanisé de terreur devant l'apparition de Leo, en entier, qui tenait son mollet d'une poigne de fer et le fixait d'un regard aussi intense qu'insondable.

Michelangelo, hystérique, battit des pieds, tentant de se dégager, de même frapper du pied l'apparition de son frère, mais le spectre ne lâcha pas prise. Au contraire, Leo semblait serrer de plus en plus fort.

Il sentait un incendie dans ses poumons, se rependant dans tout son corps. Il devait remonter, MAINTENANT.

Mais Leo, le tenait des deux mains maintenant, le tirant vers le fond jusqu'à ce que son visage soit vis-à-vis de celui de Mikey. Le benjamin envoya des yeux une supplication muette à son frère, le priant de le lâcher.

Le regard que Leo avait eu pour lui, peut-être, avant de mourir et que, perdu dans sa jalousie, il n'avait pas vu.

Mais les yeux de Leonardo maintenant n'exprimait rien, aussi sombre que le fond du réservoir.

Un son de cloche tambourinait aux tempes de Mikey, tout son corps sentant la douleur à son ultime échelle avant le néant final. Il savait, il savait qu'il était trop tard et donc, il accepta le baiser que, souriant, Leo lui offrit, avant de sombrer dans le noir, sans parois ni terme.


	20. Leonardo: La nuit des morts-vivants

Ils avaient eu Mikey. Leo avait tenté de retourner sur ses pas, pour sauver son petit frère, mais Raph l'avait tiré par le bras, projeté dans le labo en refermant violemment la porte derrière eux, comme ultime repart et avait poussé le verrou.

Leo entendait les cris déchirants de Mikey alors qu'il se faisait dévorer vivant et, hystérique, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, malgré qu'il sût qu'il était trop tard. Raph lui fit une barrière de son corps, aussi affolé que lui, mais ferme, alors que les cris se transformaient en gémissements, couverts par les grognements des créatures et les bruits de mastication. Raphael le secoua, insistant:

« Fearless, tu ne pouvais plus rien faire. Ils l'avaient déjà mordu! Ici, dans le labo de Donnie…nous sommes en sécurité…»

Raphael regretta ses paroles.

Donnie…

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Leo s'écroula sur l'épaule de jade, laissant libre cours à ses sanglots. Raph renforça son étreinte, entrant ses doigts dans la chair de jade comme pour s'assurer que Leonardo était bien là, vivant, dans ses bras.

Donatello avait été le premier d'entre eux à les quitter. Ils n'en n'étaient pas remis. Et là...Mikey aussi.

Il ne restait plus que Leo et Raph. Les derniers Hamato et, sans doute les derniers êtres vivants de la ville et bientôt, du pays.

Tout avait commencé une semaine plus tôt. Oui, il y a sept jours, ils étaient tous vivants. Cet après-midi-là, Donatello avait appelé le leader, concerné, lui faisant lire un article sur Internet. Des dizaines de personnes avaient été amenés à l'hôpital, avec des symptômes mystérieux. L'armée avait annoncé la quarantaine du bâtiment, parlant d'une épidémie. Donatello, hypocondriaque, avait été très inquiet.

Pour une fois, son inquiétude sanitaire n'avait pas été exagérée. On ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais il y avait eu une fuite et, désormais, la ville entière était en quarantaine. Don avait passé des heures à essayer de trouver des informations plus précises, mais tous les médias new-yorkais avaient cessé de fonctionner. Un immense silence régnait au-dessus d'eux et Donnie, malgré sa phobie des microbes, après deux jours, avait soupiré et expliqué au porteur de katana qu'il devait monter pour découvrir ce qu'il en était, peut-être avoir un échantillon pour ensuite conduire des analyses. Et puis, avait-il ajouté pour finir de convaincre Leonardo, ils devaient faire des provisions. Ils n'avaient pas assez de nourritures et de biens de premières nécessités pour survivre à une longue claustration. Mais pour éviter les risques de contagion, il serait le seul à sortir, couvert par Mikey, qui était le plus rapide.

Leo avait hésité, mais les réserves de nourritures étant basses, il avait donné son accord. Donnie étant le scientifique de leur petite famille, il n'avait guère le choix.

Il avait donné quelques recommandations de bases à Donatello et cela avait été la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Du moins, sous cette forme.

Mikey, hystérique, leur avait tout raconté.

Tout d'abord, lui et Donnie n'avaient vu personne. Ils s'étaient faufilés dans un Wal-Mart et lui et Donnie avaient rempli deux sacs de tout ce qui pouvait se conserver longtemps, pour avoir de quoi tenir deux semaines, au moins. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand, tout à coup, un monstre s'était jeté sur Donnie et l'avait mordu au cou.

Don avait réussi à s'en débarrasser avec son bo, qu'il avait amené, mais d'autres créatures zombifiées les attendaient à l'extérieur. Elles s'étaient jetées prioritairement sur Donnie qui, affaibli, s'était laissé surpasser, mais en criant à son petit frère de courir et de ne jamais remonter.

Mikey, sans lâcher son sac d'épicerie, ne s'en était sorti que par miracle, aveuglé par les larmes, en courant se réfugier par le premier trou d'homme.

Leo avait cru devenir fou de douleur en écoutant le récit bouleversant de Michelangelo. Il était le responsable qui avait envoyé Donatello faire cette mission de reconnaissance. Raphael n'avait pas eu besoin de lui faire un reproche verbal, ce dont Leo lui était tout de même reconnaissant. Par l'éclat de ses yeux dorés, le mordillement nerveux de ses lèvres, Leo voyait que la tête brûlée le blâmait et Raph, pour une rare fois, avait raison.

La seule chose qui l'empêcha de commettre le seppuku ce soir-là, fut le devoir de protéger ses frères demeurants, même si Raphael le détestait.

Les journées suivantes se passèrent collés les uns sur les autres. Raph avait voulu remonter, chercher Don, mais Leo s'était opposé avec une telle énergie, refusant que Raphael risque sa vie, que celui-ci avait abdiqué. Il s'était proposé pour y aller, mais Mikey s'était accroché à lui en sanglotant, refusant de perdre un nouveau grand frère.

Puis, aujourd'hui, Mikey avait eu faim. Son estomac sembla avoir eu raison de son traumatisme de voir Don pratiquement démembré devant lui. Il s'était levé en parlant d'une boite de chocolats que Don avait prise. Mikey savait où Donnie avait laissé tomber son sac. A quelques pas du trou d'homme par lequel il avait fui. Il n'aurait qu'à tendre la main pour prendre le sac et, avait-il expliqué à Leo, le sac de Donnie contenait des médicaments, du savon, et plusieurs jours de nourriture. Peut-être même était-ce fini, non? Comment sauraient-ils si c'était terminé s'ils n'allaient pas au moins jeter un œil, puisque que la télévision, ni internet ne fonctionnait plus?

Leo avait opposé son droit de véto.

Mikey avait argué que sinon, ils finiraient, comme les zombies, à se manger entre eux.

Pour faire une histoire courte, Mikey avait désobéi.

Et pire, quand Leonardo s'en était rendu compte, il était trop tard. Et en plus, Mikey les avait menés à leur repaire.

Leo, encore une fois, n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait tiré Mikey par la main, pour le forcer à avancer plus vite, mais il avait trébuché, puis, le fou, s'était penché pour récupérer les chocolats.

Les cinq zombies qui les poursuivaient réussirent à l'attraper et le pire était que…

Don était parmi eux.

Il n'en n'était pas certain, n'ayant que capté du regard ce qui lui semblait l'ombre d'une carapace. Mais Raph l'avait pratiquement soulevé de terre, pour le projeter dans la sureté du laboratoire.

Où ils étaient maintenant, seuls survivants et n'ayant aucune idée de comment combattre ces nouveaux ennemis.

Les portes du laboratoire étaient d'acier et donc, impossible à défoncer. De ce côté, ils pouvaient être tranquilles. Il comportait aussi l'eau courante et une salle de bain toute équipée, un congélateur avec quelques pizza congelé, une micro-onde, une machine à café et un paquet de biscuit et aussi, un petit lit. C'était de toutes les pièces, la plus sûre et la mieux fournie, mais pas de quoi survivre deux semaines. En admettant que Leo et Raph survivent déjà à être ensemble dans la même pièce.

Leo baissa la tête, s'écroulant sur le lit.

« Raph, je suis désolé…Tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais été un meilleur frère et leader, je… »

« Arrête! » hurla Raphael. « Cesse de te blâmer, okay? Je déteste quand tu rentres en mode martyr! Cela n'aide en rien la situation! Ce n'est pas ta foutue faute! Tu ne peux pas contrôler une fichue attaque de zombie! »

Leo ne dit rien, tête tojours baissée, laissant Raph ventiler.

« Don était parti en mission scientifique, à sa propre suggestion. T'as dit non à Mikey, mais il ne t'a pas écouté. T'as voulu y retourner et je t'ai empêché. Au pire, c'est de ma faute…mais je ne voulais pas perdre un autre frère. » finit Raph douloureusement. « Il ne reste plus que toi et moi, Leo. Et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. »

Raphael le prit dans ses bras en hoquetant de larmes et Leo fondit dans l'étreinte. Ils pleurèrent ainsi un très long moment.

Leo n'aurait pas pu dire qui le premier des deux frôla les lèvres de l'autre, mais à un moment, il prit conscience qu'il était en train de donner et recevoir le premier french-kiss de sa vie.

Alors que Raphael le renversait, Leo eut la conscience de lui demander ce qu'il faisait et que c'était mal.

« Il n'y a plus personne de vivant pour nous jeter la pierre, Leo. On est encore en vie. Je veux m'en assurer. Je veux être heureux et vivant encore un moment, » expliqua le porteur de sai, en couvrant tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre de baisers.

Leo se rendit compte que son frère avait raison. La proximité de la mort était un puissant aphrodisiaque. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle auparavant, ni Raph lui-même, sûrement, mais il fût persuadé que, en admettant vivre assez pour en avoir à nouveau l'occasion avec un autre partenaire, cela ne serait qu'une copie édulcorée du moment hors du temps vécu avec Raph.

Aucun des deux ne sut dire combien de fois ils le firent. Dès qu'un relâchait son étreinte, l'autre la resserrait.

Puis, vint un moment, où tous les deux furent trop épuisés, mais ils restèrent pressés l'un sur l'autre. Des bruits justement, complètement monstrueux, se faisaient entendre de l'autre côté.

« Combien de temps tu penses avant qu'ils trouvent un moyen d'entrer, Leo? » questionna Raph en se raidissant.

« Je ne crois pas que ses créatures soient suffisamment intelligentes pour crocheter une serrure et la porte est impossible à défoncer. La faim nous aura avant. »

Raphael resta silencieux un moment.

« Ils m'attraperont sûrement avant toi…Si c'est le cas, sauve-toi, Fearless. Ne joue pas au héros… »

Puis, il ajouta :

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils me prennent. Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux et te faire du mal. Je t'aime beaucoup trop. » Raphael prit son visage et posa son front contre le sien. « Je préfère mourir de ta main, Fearless. T'as des katanas. Tue-moi. »

Leo secoua sa tête.

« Jamais! Tu es fou! Jamais je ne pourrais faire cela. Je t'aime trop également. »

Fronts collés l'un à l'autre, ils pleurèrent doucement, face-à face.

« Je ne veux pas être comme eux. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir de faim, non plus. Déjà, avant tout ce bordel, quand Karai t'a dit pour elle et Shini, j'ai failli devenir fou à te voir te priver de manger et t'entrainer comme un dingue. Je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir. »

Leo regarda Raphael, ses yeux bleus miroitants de larmes.

« Voilà un sujet de chagrin bien futile, n'est-ce pas? Je ne croyais pas que tu avais remarqué. »

Raphael soupira,

« Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué. J'étais si jaloux de te voir malheureux pour elle. »

« Jaloux? » Leo releva la tête, interrogateur.

« Je suis amoureux de toi depuis bien plus longtemps que ta rencontre avec elle. Cela se vante de son sens de l'observation et ce n'est pas fichu de voir l'évidence! Quel leader, je vous jure! » s'exclama Raph avec une mauvaise humeur outrée.

Leo éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Je me suis intéressé à elle car je croyais n'avoir aucune chance avec toi! »

Raph resta silencieux une pleine minute, pour finalement l'embrasser ardemment.

« Ce qu'on est con. Y a fallu qu'on attende l'apocalypse pour se le dire! »

Leo sourit tristement.

« Oui…Au moins, je mourrais, heureux. »

Ils se turent encore quelques instants, puis Raphael insista.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on tombe entre leurs mains. Faisons l'amour une dernière fois et tuons-nous. Passe-moi ton katana à travers le corps et je te poignarderais de mon sai. » proposa-t-il à nouveau, avec insistance.

Leo, cette fois-ci, entendant le bruit si proche, accepta.

« Oui, je préfère périr par ta lame que par eux ou en mourant lentement de faim en te voyant dépérir aussi » admit-il avec un frisson. « Mais je ne crois que nous manquions de temps. Embrassons-nous une dernière fois et finissons-en. »

Raphael hocha la tête, sérieux et dégaina son sai. Le leader miroita son geste et chacun s'approcha de l'autre pour leur ultime et mortelle étreinte.

« Hamato Leonardo…je t'aime »

Les larmes aux yeux, Leo répondit de même quand tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Coupez! » s'exclama Michelangelo, en gesticulant, des lunettes de soleil perchées sur son court museau, mais avec encore une marque sanguinolente au cou. « Vous vous éloignez du scénario. Cela devait être confession, sexe, fin heureuse. Et non, sexe, confession, pacte de suicide. »

Ni Raphael, ni Leonardo ne bougèrent, tétanisés. Ils ne sortirent que de leur transe quand Don arriva, suivit de quatre autres zombies, qui, une fois leurs poses naturelles ressortant, il était aisé de reconnaitre : April, Casey, Karai et Shinigami.

Donatello, précautionneusement, commença :

« Avant que vous décidiez de retourner vos armes dégainées contre nous, laissez-nous nous justifier. Vous ne nous avez pas laissé le choix. »

April poursuivit :

« Toutes ses disputes entre vous devenaient lourdes. »

« Raph, mec, c'était évident que tu en bavais pour ton Fearless Leader » continua Casey.

« Et puis, après que j'ai avoué ma relation avec Shini » ajouta Karai. « Je ne voulais pas Leo perde son temps davantage. Il a toujours eu Raphael dans la peau! »

« Alors, pour forcer une confession de nous, vous nous avez fait croire à une épidémie, puis à votre mort » résuma Leonardo d'une voix blanche.

Tout fier, Mikey expliqua :

« C'est mon idée. Dans les films d'horreur, l'approche de la mort amène toujours du sexe. Sexe pour deux personnes têtues comme vous, veut tout dire. Et puis, Raph, à moins d'une lame sous la gorge, ne se serait jamais confessé. J'ai pensé à ce scénario-là en regardant « La nuit des morts vivants. » Un classique. Don a bloqué nos ondes après t'avoir fait lire un faux article. Puis, Shini a emprunté à une des amies du cours de théâtre du maquillage. Elle dit que c'est dommage que je ne sois pas humain. Je serai un acteur super doué! » conclut-il en se redressant fièrement.

Don ajouta son grain de sel, se croisant les bras avec son ton détaché habituel.

« En admettant qu'un jour une telle chose arrive, je ne donne pas cher de votre survie. En vous regardant par la caméra, j'ai calculé sept orgasmes pour Leo et huit pour Raphael, alors que nous n'avez rien mangé pendant quinze heures et donc, un déficit de près de 1000 calories, seulement par le sexe. En contexte de fin du monde, vous devez être plus économe de votre énergie. De plus, je vous rappelle qu'un suicide doit être envisagé en toute dernière éventualité. De toute façon, placés comme vous étiez, vous auriez agonisé de longues heures avant de mourir. Je crois que nous allons devoir pratiquer plus souvent des simulations d'apocalypse. »

Mikey sourit :

« Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'avoir des petits frères sympas comme nous! On s'est donné un max pour vous! Mais cela valait la peine. Je vous donne 9/10 pour l'érotisme, 9/10 pour l'émotion et un gros 4/10 en efficacité lors de catastrophe. Mais avouez que nous, en acting et en effet spéciaux c'était un 10! Au fait, vous pouvez ranger vos armes, maintenant? Ça me rend nerveux un brin. On vous l'a dit. Ce n'est que du maquillage! »


	21. Donatello: Le chat siamois

Cela faisait près de trois mois que Leo était mort et Donnie, malgré qu'il avait marqué les jours, depuis qu'il avait ramené le corps sans vie du leader au laboratoire, n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Tout lui semblait un perpétuel cauchemar, dont il ne parvenait pas à se réveiller. Sans la présence bienveillante à ses côtés de la tortue de jade, il devenait fou et son lit lui semblait désespérément froid. Certes, il aurait pu demander à ses deux autres de venir le rejoindre. Intimement, ils se connaissaient tous, mais il advenait que, malgré qu'il partageât aussi le lit de Raph ou de Mikey, Leonardo avait toujours été son partenaire de prédilection.

Il en avait parlé au leader, lui expliquant que, à bien y penser, il ne voulait que lui comme partenaire. Leo avait admis arborer des sentiments similaires. Il avait voulu Donatello comme amant, dès le départ, mais le partage entre eux avait été établi pour éviter les jalousies ou la solitude de l'un des frères, mais ce compromis commençait à peser au leader qui était d'une nature possessive, malgré tous ses efforts pour se contrôler. Leo couchait avec Raph et Mikey et ceux-ci entre eux ou avec Donatello et bien que ce système semblât plaire aux deux autres, les tortues bleue et mauve souhaitaient désormais entre elles une relation exclusive. Don ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blessé en voyant la main du porteur de katana parcourir le jeune corps de Mikey et il n'avait pu ne pas remarquer l'éclat jaloux des yeux bleus lorsque Raph le prenait dans sa chambre.

La situation créant désormais du chagrin, Leo était d'avis de mettre carte sur table avant qu'elle dégénère et d'expliquer à ses autres frères que lui et Donatello voulaient à partir de maintenant une relation exclusive entre eux.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps. Il avait pris en plein cœur un carreau d'arbalète ciblant Michelangelo.

Leo était mort presque sur le coup et Don n'avait rien pu faire.

Dans ses bras, le leader lui avait murmuré..."Dans trois..." puis un flot de sang coulant de sa bouche avait noyé le reste de sa phrase.

Jamais Donatello ne saurait ce que le mutant qu'il aimait par-dessus tout avait souhaité lui dire comme derniers mots.

Ils l'avaient incinéré.

Les dix premières semaines, tous avaient été si sombres que Don ne se souvenait de rien de ce moment-là. Puis, Raph s'était ébroué et avait déclaré que Fearless ne voudrait pas les voir comme cela. Lui et Mikey avait recommencé à avaoir du sexe, plus comme forme de réconfort que de plaisir, mais malgré leur multiples invitations, Donnie s'était refusé à les rejoindre.

En fait, Don ne faisait plus rien, ayant abandonné travaux et recherches et ses frères, bien qu'ils comprenaient, ayant aussi à vivre ce deuil, ne voyait pas pourquoi cela était si pénible à Donatello. Ils aimaient tous Leo, avait clamé Raphael, mais il était temps de passer à autre chose. Il avait défoncé la porte du labo où Donnie s'était refugié pour fumer cigarette sur cigarette en écoutant de la musique dépressive.

Donnie s'était énervé, battant l'air de sa main tenant la cigarette, expliquant à son frère que Leo et lui s'étaient défini comme couple avant son décès et que de lors, il se considérait veuf en plus d'avoir perdu un frère, un amant et un leader, comme eux.

Raph et Mikey avaient cessé d'insister durant les deux dernières semaines, mais Don n'en pouvait plus. Après avoir écouté durant deux heures "Gllomy Sunday" chanson mondiale du suicide, tenant d'une main une cigarette et de l'autre, retournant une capsule de cyanure,il avait décidé d'en finir. La vie, sans Leonardo, n'avait aucun sens, et il voyait bien, à travers les nuages de la dépression, que ses frères souffraient de son ostracisme auquel il s'était condamné lui-même. Il approchait la capsule de sa bouche quand Mikey déboula dans son labo, portant dans ses bras une boule claire.

"Donnie, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé!"

Il tendait à son frère un minuscule chaton, tout maigre et sale et Don, qui avait horreur des chats, eut un sursaut d'horreur.

"Lâche cette sale bête, Mikey. Elle a peut-être la rage!" s'était-il exclamé.

Le benjamin secoua la tête.

"Non, je ne crois pas. Tu vois, c'est un de ses chats royaux qu'il y a, en Thaïlande. Il devait être à quelqu'un. Dans une piaule de riche. "

Don toujours dégouté, remarque que, effectivement, c'était un chaton siamois. Mais le fait d'avoir des ancêtres gardien de temples sacrés, ne donnait aucune garantie de salubrité.

"Peu importe, Mikey. Repose-le. Ces chats sont réputé pour leur hypocrisie. Il peut se retourner contre toi n'importe quand et te griffer."

"Mais non, je n'ai jamais vu un chaton aussi calme. Il était couché à côté du mausolée de Leo et..."

Le visage de Don, à ce nom tant aimé, eut un tic.

"Je ne veux pas de cette sale bête dans mon labo." décréta-t-il, péremptoire. " Si tu la veux, garde-la, je m'en moque, mais ne t'approche pas de moi avec..."

Le chaton, d'un bond gracieux, sauta sur les genoux du génie avant que celui-ci ait le temps de finir et Donnie se figea de terreur. Le chat s'étira, posant ses pattes duveteuses sur son menton, le fixant dans les yeux et Donatello éprouva un malaise devant ce regard bleu, dont les yeux étirés brillaient d'intelligence. Ce chat préaprait quelque chose.

Ayant troublé Donatello, le félin alla à la main tenant la capsule de cyanure et la mordit soudainement. Donnie poussa un couinement, plus de surprise que de douleur et laissa tomber la capsule de poison. Le chaton, toujours niché sur ses genoux, comme si c'était sa place, se dirigea vers l'autre main, en poussant un long miaulement de plainte. Donnie, avant d'être mordu ou que le chat se brûle, se tourna sur sa chaise pour éteindre sa cigarette. Aussitôt, comme satisfait, le chaton se roula en boule sur lui et sembla décidé à y dormir, comme si ses cuisses osseuses étaient le lit le plus confortable de la maison.

Un peu étonné, les animaux, en général, étant peu friands de lui, Don tenta une main hésitante vers l'animal et lui caressa la tête. Le chaton la releva, en un signe appréciatif et émit un ronron sonore.

« Tu vois? » déclara Mikey, victorieux. « Cela nous fera une nouvelle présence…cela ne remplacera pas celui que nous avons perdu, mais… » Michelangelo laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant trop comment la terminer sans trop assombrir Donnie, dont les yeux s'embuaient déjà.

Mikey sorti donc du labo, laissant Donnie avec le chat, qui, il le découvrit bientôt, dans les jours suivants, ne le quittait jamais. Dès que le génie se levait pour changer de pièce, le chaton suivait. Dès que Don s'assoyait, le chat se perchait sur ses épaules ou dormait sur ses genoux. Le scientifique en vint à en trouver la présence presque réconfortante, se sentant toujours suivi par le poids d'un regard aimant, quoiqu'il se plaignit ouvertement du chat, si harcelant, devant ses frères et de son habitude de laisser son poils sur ses affaires à lui. il s'y habituait, mais répugnait à le laisser transparaître.

Mais le chaton ne pouvait compenser pour ce qu'il avait perdu et lorsqu'il s'en rappelait trop douloureusement, il éloignait le félin qui lui rappelait parfois trop l'absence de son aimé. Il n'avait jamais retrouvé la capsule de cyanure et n'avait pas trouvé le cœur d'en refaire une autre, malgré que seul, il inondait de larmes toutes les nuits son oreiller. Donatello refusait que Lao dorme avec lui, malgré les miaulements qu'il entendait d'au travers de la porte. Jamais un autre être vivant, chat ou frère, se glisserait où avait reposé le leader. De toute façon, le chaton le suivait toute la journée, il pouvait donc au moins être laissé tranquille la nuit.

Parfois, lorsque Don était occupé, le chat regardait Raph s'entrainer dans le Dojo, ou Mikey jouer au jeux vidéo, toujours assis là au Leonardo, autrefois, se tenait. Mikey avait choisi un nom pour l'animal, auquel il répondait, Lao, sous prétexte que c'était court et asiatique. Don n'avait rien dit, mais blessé de voir que son petit frère semblait si bien faire son deuil de l'ainé que, sèchement, il avait chassé Lao du tatami où Leo aimait méditer.

Puis, un jour, quelques semaines après l'arrivée du chaton, Donnie eut un choc. Il avait sorti de son tiroir une photo de Leonardo et, les yeux pleins de larmes, passait un doigt amoureux sur la photographie quand soudain, le chaton posa sa patte sur l'image, poussant un miaulement rauque, regardant Donnie.

Le scientifique repoussa impatiemment le chat, mais celui-ci, à nouveau, s'étira pour poser ses pattes sur son visage, le scrutant intensément. Et Don eut un choc.

Jamais il n'avait remarqué comment le regard bleu du chaton était identique à celui du défunt leader.

Il posa une main sur son cœur, essayant d'en contrôler les battements, se rappelant alors un tas de détails. Mikey avait trouvé Lao couché sur la tombe de Leo. Le siamois, chat oriental par excellence, avait aussitôt démontré une prédilection exceptionnelle pour Donnie. Il avait fait disparaitre le cyanure, pour protéger son frère et semblait choisir tous les endroits où Leo avait l'habitude de s'asseoir et semblant veiller sur ses deux autres frères, bien qu'à une échelle moindre. Le félin, admit-il, avait d'autres points communs avec le leader, en ayant la grâce et l'assurance, en plus du regard céleste. Et aussi, il miaulait la nuit, à sa porte, voulant partager son lit. Leo, peu avant sa mort, passait toutes ses nuits avec lui.

C'était complètement insensé et même, loufoque, mais malgré sa honte d'être si crédule, il coassa : « Leo? »

Le félin lui répondit par un miaulement et aussitôt, Don, agité, se leva. Il alla dans la chambre de Leo, chose qu'il évitait depuis plus de 4 mois et en sorti un bandana bleu. Puis, il alla extirper dans la chambre de ses frères leurs bandana qu'ils ne mettaient plus, depuis qu'ils n'avaient plus de leader. Il étala les 4 bandanas et Lao se coucha sur le bleu, prenant entre ses pattes le violet, jouant avec le bandana et s'amusant à tirer sur les fils.

Donatello, l'esprit rationnel de la famille, fut convaincu :

Lao était la réincarnation de Leo.

Son amant lui avait promis quelque chose en rapport avec trois, juste avant de mourir et Lao était apparu miraculeusement trois mois plus tard. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

Son amoureux l'aimait au point d'être revenu des morts pour lui, se dit-il, exultant.

Avant d'en parler à ses frères, Donatello fit de longues recherches, cherchant partout sur le Net des témoignages prouvant qu'il n'était pas simplement devenu fou par le désespoir. Il trouva entre autre l'histoire de cette fillette en Inde qui, convaincue d'avoir été l'épouse d'un homme encore vivant, avait parcouru le pays pour le retrouver.

Il ne trouva rien de scientifiquement convaincant, mais, cette nuit-là, il laissa Lao dormir près de lui. Le félin se lova entre ses cuisses, le réchauffant et le ronronnement en provenant suffit à exciter sexuellement Donatello pour la première fois depuis le décès de Leonardo. Il avait empoigné son membre et le mouvement, dérangeant Lao, il avait marché avec l'aisance d'un propriétaire sur le torse de Donatello. Puis, arrivé sur son cœur, le félin avait appuyé répétitivement, avec tendresse, ses pattes sur lui, mordillant et léchant son cou.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le chat adoptait ce comportement avec Donatello et Mikey avait expliqué que cela était habituel aux chatons enlevés trop tôt à leur mère.

Mais Don, lui, était intimement persuadé que, Leo mordait sa clavicule dans le but sexuel de le marquer, comme naguère, sous sa forme mutante. Avec extase, il passa ses doigts dans la fourrure, pour communiquer son appréciation à son partenaire réincarné. La fourrure était douce, si douce, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Il gémit, appelant son frère et jouit, se sentant à nouveau près de son bien-aimé. Le chat arrêta alors ses mordillements et après une lichette à la semence sur le plastron de Don, il était retourné dormir contre lui.

Cette expérience renforcit Don dans sa certitude et il n'eut de cesse de trouver un moyen de transposer l'âme de son frère dans un autre corps, plus à sa taille. Donnie ne souhaitait rien de plus que de ressentir le membre chaud et palpitant de vie du porteur de katana en lui, mais sous la forme de chaton domestique, les relations sexuelles ne pouvaient que demeurer des faux semblant.

Ses frères remarquèrent le changement en Donatello qui ne se plaignait plus du chat. Par contre, ils ne le voyaient pas davantage et cela commençait à les inquiéter. Raph et Mikey entendait les gémissements de plaisir de Don la nuit, mais ils décidèrent d'être patients. Don réapprivoisait le plaisir et reviendrait bientôt vers eux.

Il eut la première dispute au sujet du chat quand April, parla d'une de ses amies qui avait une chatte siamoise femelle qu'elle voulait faire accoupler. Trouvant Lao magnifique, elle l'avait suggéré à son amie comme mâle reproducteur et Mikey avait été ravi de l'idée car on lui avait promis un chaton. Lao étant toujours avec Don, il s'ennuyait. Mais personne ne s'était attendu à la farouche opposition de Don.

Sommé de s'expliquer, le génie avait éclaté.

« J'ai assez partagé Leo avec vous quand il était mutant! Maintenant, il est à moi et personne n'y touchera! » avait-il déclaré en montrant les dents.

À ses frères qui, éberlués, ne comprenaient rien, Donatello expliqua toute sa théorie et aussi le but de ses travaux de recherches. L'âme de Leonardo, revenue parmi eux, mais sous forme de chat, Donnie pourra peut-être un jour trouver une enveloppe plus près du Leo originel et tout redeviendrait comme avant, avait-il insisté avec une passion insolite.

Raph et Mikey, troublés sans doute par la justesse de ses arguments, avait pensé Don, n'avaient rien dit, mais la nuit où Raph le surprit se donnant du plaisir avec le chat sur son abdomen, il tempêta que Donnie souffrait d'un déséquilibre nécessitant des soins médicaux. Le chat avait craché dans sa direction et avait sauté sur Raphael, le mordant au bras, quand celui-ci avait secoué Donnie. La brute alors l'avait projeté violemment sur le sol. A cet outrage, Don était devenu fou de rage.

Jamais de tels cris de colère n'avait résonné chez les Hamato, même lors du vivant de Leo, quand Raph s'opposait à lui. La tortue aux sais avait fini par pleurer, devant la persistance maniaque de Don, admettre qu'il voudrait que cela fut possible, mais que, malheureusement, Leo était mort et que Don, désemparé, se faisait des idées. Le génie se sentait seul, c'était comprenable.

Raph s'était offert. Il était un mâle fort. Don avait besoin de se faire faire l'amour à nouveau par un partenaire solide et capable. Donatello l'avait repoussé avec dégoût disant que désormais, il ne partagerait son lit qu'avec le chat, jusqu'à celui-ci redevienne Leo.

« Tu ne peux pas préférer un chat à tes propres frères! Cela n'a aucun sens.! »

Donnie avait soutenu qu'il le pouvait. Leo et lui étaient de tels âme-sœurs que son amant n'avait pu supporter d'être séparé de lui et avait accepté de revenir sous cette forme inférieure. Lao était donc désormais, son tout, comme Leo l'aurait été, s'il avait continué à vivre sous forme de tortue mutante. Leo et lui avaient décidé d'être un couple monogomane et s'il devait l'être désormais avec Leo sous forme féline, il le serait.

Raph, ulcéré, avait dit que, s'il le fallait, par la force, il allait reconnecter Donatello avec la réalité.

Le lendemain, en sortant de sa douche, seul moment où Lao, détestant l'eau comme tout bon chat, ne le suivait pas, Don fut surpris de ne pas trouver le félin à sa place habituelle. Il alla à son laboratoire, le croyant là, mais il fut aussitôt plaqué par un torse musculeux et une bouche fouillant sa gorge.

Don, rageusement, le repoussa, cherchant des yeux Lao et c'est alors qu'il remarqua les marques de griffures zébrant les biceps émeraude.

« Où est Lao? « cria Don, éperdu, tambourinant le plastron de Raph, pour finir par remplacer graduellement le Lao par le Leo.

Raphael lui maintient les poignets.

« Là où il est bien! A sa place! Pas dans ton lit! »

Donatello alors, donnant une connotation morbide à ses paroles, perdit la tête, accusant Raphael d'avoir tué Leo deux fois, pour le garder pour lui. La tortue en rouge protesta que Donnie savait bien que c'était faux, que c'était une flèche tirée par un Foot, et que de toute façon, s'il avait dû choisir un partenaire exclusif, son choix numéro un aurait été Fearless lui-même et non Donatello, mais le génie, obstiné, refusa de l'écouter, disant qu'alors Raph se vengeait du refus de Leo qui lui avait préféré Donnie. Mais soudain, il se tut. Il venait de trouver, brillante comme une perle de lait, la capsule de cyanure, sur le sol, qui l'interpellait. Il se pencha pour la prendre et l'écrasa dans la bouche ouverte de Raphael, toujours en train de se justifier et de tenter de le convaincre, pour ne plus entendre ses mensonges de fratricide.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mikey revient de chez April, portant Lao dans une cage de transport. Il trouva son frère Donnie au salon, semblant épuisé.

« Oh lala! T'as l'air d'avoir baisé encore plus que ton chat lui-même. Pourtant, il s'est donné sans compter! Je te jure, une véritable bête de sexe. L'amie d'April nous a demandé de lui ramener un de ses quatre. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter sa partenaire et il faisait un chouette couple, mais je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses du mouron. Où est Raph? »

* * *

 _Vous vous étonnez peut-être des chats siamois redondant dans mes histoires. Ce sont mes chats favoris. J'ai adopté Karai, siamoise chocolate pointe, justement, cet été, après le décès d'un de mes deux siamois. Donc, en ce moment, j'en ai encore deux._

 _Cette histoire vient clore une série. Je crois que Mikey aurait été plus crédible dans ce chapitre que Don, mais j'essaye de faire un nombre égal de chapitre par frère, comme de varier les genres : dramatique, horreur, drôle. Donnie est toujours celui qui me donne du fils à retordre. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'inspiration de refaire un round pour les 4._


	22. Leo vs Raph: Le pari, 2

Cela faisait déjà plus de six mois que Leo et Raph étaient actifs au niveau sexuel. Pas entre eux, naturellement. Cela aurait signifié que l'un aurait dû être la vis et l'autre, l'écrou et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait être l'écrou de personne. Ils ne s'en étaient même jamais parlé, chacun reconnaissant en l'autre un mâle alpha semblable à lui. Raph n'imaginait pas Leo céder un pouce de contrôle et Leo ne se figurait pas Raph se soumettant à quoi que ce soit.

Alors, n'ayant pas un choix infini de partenaire, ils avaient été vers la proie la plus facile : Donatello.

Il n'y avait pas de dispute entre eux, chacun se partageant des moments privilégiés avec le génie, Michelangelo, de par son immaturité, étant hors de l'équation. Mais Donnie, inventeur infatigable, dormant à peine trois heures par nuit avait de la difficulté à garder le rythme et à vider suffisamment son esprit pour se laisser aller entre leur bras.

Partout, dans la journée, on le voyait s'endormir presque sur pied et sa consommation de café devenait exponentielle. Le leader et la brute aimaient assez leur frère pour être inquiets. Malheureusement, leur libido ne semblait pas avoir eu le message et ils continuaient à le poursuivre avec acharnement.

La goutte avait débordé le vase au début d'octobre.

La même semaine, Don s'était endormi avant que Raph ne termine et, durant les préliminaires de Leo, le scientifique s'était tourné à un moment afin de prendre un crayon pour noter une formule.

Les deux avaient vivement exprimé leur mécontentement et depuis, Donatello les évitait. Ils avaient donc décidé de le laisser tranquille, puisque, de toute évidence, le scientifique ne pouvait leur convenir pour un usage trop fréquent. Mais leurs envies, elles, demeuraient.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ne leur laissant qu'un partenaire possible : Michelangelo, qui, bien que totalement enfantin, avait le même âge qu'eux, après tout. Ils n'étaient pas des pédophiles, tout de même!

Mikey, bourré de sucre depuis le berceau, avait de l'énergie à revendre et son esprit n'était empli que de dessins animés. Il était de nature expressive et enthousiaste. Il serait un partenaire de lit plus adéquat que Donnie.

Malheureusement, pour la première fois, en cette matière, un désaccord s'éleva entre les deux ainés. Selon Leo, le partage de Donnie avait été trop lourd pour la santé du génie et il ne voulait pas « abimer » Mikey trop vite. Leo voulait donc que Raphael garde Donatello et lui, voulait se réserver le plus jeune, pour son propre usage.

Raph s'indigna : c'était de la faute à Leo et de ses performances trop longues. Donnie devait demeurer concentré trop longtemps alors que lui, allant immédiatement au vif du sujet, n'avait pas fait souffrir autant d'ennui le génie.

Leo riposta que Raph était un animal, ne s'occupant du plaisir de son partenaire et Raph que Leo bougeait si peu qu'il semblait méditer sur Donnie.

Leo clama que, ne l'ayant jamais vu à l'œuvre ce n'était qu'une vile calomnie et cela fini comme d'habitude. Ils argumentèrent, se battirent et finalement parièrent.

Celui qui aurait le pucelage de Michelangelo pourrait le garder. L'autre se contenterait de Donnie.

Après s'être serré la main en bonne et due forme, ils attaquèrent leur proie.

Leo par des compliments sur sa forme et des contacts subtils au Dojo pour corriger un mouvement.

Raph par des attouchements directs. Il agrippait la cuisse de Mikey alors qu'ils s'affrontaient au jeu vidéo et même lui claqua les fesses à deux reprises, devant le leader, réprobateur de ses méthodes néanderthaliennes.

Malheureusement, Mikey semblait totalement inconscient de ses tentatives, n'en remarquant même pas l'anomalie.

Enfin, un matin, après ne pas avoir pu dormir de la nuit, à cause d'une érection trop douloureuse, Leonardo eut une idée. Il avait assez cogité sur Sun Tzu pour savoir qu'il faut attaquer l'ennemi par ses faiblesses. Lui et Raph partageaient l'orgueil et la chair comme talon d'Achille. Attaquer Mikey par des caresses ne le gagnerait pas, celui-ci ne semblant pas dévoré par les envies de ses frères. Leonardo devait donc le prendre du côté de son flanc faible.

Mikey avait un nombre incalculable de défauts, mais deux faiblesses uniquement; il était facile à effrayer et il était gourmand. Leo ne voulait pas droguer sa nourriture, en admettant avoir la possibilité de le faire, mais effrayé le gamin ne serait pas aussi mal.

Leonardo ne voulait rien faire d'extrême, étant, après tout, un mutant très mesuré hors de sa chambre à coucher, mais convaincre le benjamin de regarder un film d'horreur avec lui, sous prétexte de se goinfrer également, serait très appelant à la jeune tortue. Ensuite, le film terminé, Mikey, terrorisé, recherchait de réconfort auprès de son grand frère, le Fearless Leader, pour éloigner ses cauchemars. L'attirer dans son lit serait un jeu d'enfant.

Toute la journée, il médita sur son plan.

Il devait choisir un film qui rejoignait le plus précisément possible les peurs viscérales de la tortue aux nunchakus. Cela ne pouvait être un film de tueurs en série, comme Vendredi 13 ou Massacre à la tronçonneuse. La veille encore, Raph et lui avaient décimé six Dragons pourpres, lui tranchant et Raph transperçant devant Donatello qui dormait debout et Mikey qui jouait à HadDay sur son Tphone. Le sang, si commun, n'impressionnait pas les yeux blasés de Mikey. Donc, un film bourré d'hémoglobine était à éliminer.

Par contre, Mikey, devant le surnaturel n'avait pas autant d'assurance. Mikey avait eu peur des guimauves pendant trois ans, suite à Ghostbuster.

Il passa donc en review tous les films récents, car Mikey ne regardait jamais un film d'horreur deux fois et il trouva le film parfait : Ça.

L'entité malveillante se cachant dans des égouts, si Leo avait de la chance, Mikey serait sur ses genoux dès le premier quart d'heure.

Satisfait de sa machination, il afficha toute la journée un sourire arrogant qui alerta Raphael. Celui-connaissait son Fearless sur le bout des doigts. Ce fils de pute condescendant préparait un sale coup. Il dormait mal depuis 5 jours et avait une luxation du poignet. Il n'allait pas laisser Leonardo lui souffler Mikey.

Donc, quand l'ainé prépara « un petit lit » sur le divan pour la tortue au bandana orange, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis que Mikey avait chopé la scarlatine il y a 10 ans, Raphael, comprenant la tactique, un bol de popcorn à la main, vint les rejoindre.

Leonardo le foudroya des yeux, mais Raph lui répondit d'un rire sardonique, prétextant que Leo était le pire partenaire de film d'horreur qui soit, ne cessant de relever les erreurs techniques, comme les éclaboussures de sang.

« Il est comme Donnie qui se la ramène toujours avec ses impossibilités scientifiques! Il devrait aller le rejoindre dans le labo. Qui se ressemble, s'assemble. Mais, t'en fais pas, Mike. Je suis là, si t'as peur… Leo est une chochotte » proposa la tête brûlée tout en caressant la cuisse du mutant à côté de lui, »

Mikey, la bouche emplit de mais soufflé, hocha la tête, captivé par le film qui allait commencer, alors que Leo verdissait de rage. Si quelqu'un était brave, c'était lui. Pourquoi Raphael l'aurait surnommé « Fearless » pour commencer, sinon?

Mais, avant le premier quart d'heure, un malaise saisit Leo. Le petit garçon était face au clown, dans les égouts et il savait que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver. Il avait beau manier des katanas redoutables, voir un enfant innocent mourir d'aussi atroce manière était trop pour lui. Il prétexta un besoin pressant pour quitter et revient alors que les cris de douleur du petit garçon avaient cessé, un verre d'eau à la main.

« Ai-je manqué quelque chose? » demanda-t-il, innocemment, à son retour. Mikey, hypnotisé, répondit un truc inintelligible à cause du mais soufflé, alors que Raph, un rictus forcé sur le visage, ne disait mot.

45 minutes plus tard, Leo aurait tout fait pour échapper à la situation. Il s'était levé une seconde fois et ne pouvait plus le faire sans attirer les soupçons. De toute façon, la seconde fois, Raph, cet enfoiré, avait mis le film sur pause.

Leonardo devait donc supporter le calice jusqu'à la fin, essayant de ne pas sursauter, ni de cacher ses yeux, afin de préserver son honneur.

Il eut une scène, pénible, où du sang coulait de partout et Leo, malgré qu'il prît littéralement des bains de sang bi-hebdomadaire, se sentit malade. Mais soudain, le rire de lutin de Mikey retentit :

« T'en fais pas, Raphie. Je suis là si tu as peur » se moqua le benjamin, pressant la cuisse de la tortue en rouge, pour imiter le même geste que le porteur de sais avait eu, plus tôt.

Leo, curieux, jeta un œil sur son immédiat cadet. Raphael était d'une pâleur cadavérique et le leader comprit que la tête brûlée devait éprouver un malaise similaire au sien.

Leonardo avait beau avoir le profil d'un redoutable prédateur, il était capable de compassion. Il proposa donc à Raphael d'aller lui préparer une tisane. Mais la tortue émeraude, se méprenant sur l'intention et croyant que Leonardo ne voulait que rester seul avec Mikey, refusa.

« J'suis pas ta boniche, Leo! Puis avoue que t'as besoin de ta verveine car tu as les nerfs en pelote! » se moqua-t-il.

Le leader haussa ls épaules. Raphael voulait le prendre ainsi, tant pis pour lui. Il décida de se lever, ayant ainsi un bon alibi, mais pour contredire Raphael, il se fit une tasse de ce maté qu'il avait rapporté d'Amérique du Sud, prétextant que le film « l'ennuyait » par le manque de stimulation cognitive.

Raphael renifla de mépris, marmonnant un « bullshit » assez sonore, que Leo fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

Le reste du film se passa ainsi. Mikey éclata de rire bruyamment plusieurs fois. A chaque sursaut fait par Leo ou Raphael, ils accusaient le benjamin au centre d'avoir sursauté et quand la créature ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant un gosier effroyable, Leonardo se sentit sur le point de se sentir mal ou d'éclater en sanglots. Il avait surtout envie de partir, se moquant comme d'une guigne de laisser Raph avec le plus jeune. Leonardo, de toute façon, ne pourrait avoir le focus nécessaire pour avoir une érection. Mais, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les moqueries de Raphael. Il choisit donc le moyen terme de fermer les yeux, simulant dormir « d'ennui » alors que les rires de Mikey devaient s'entendre jusqu'à la surface. Raph, lui, ne disait mot.

Mais le film se termina et, goguenard, Mikey réveilla Leo.

« Hé! T'avais raison, Leo. Les livres sont vachement mieux que les films. Quand je l'ai lu, j'ai dû dormir avec Donnie pendant six mois. »

Leo, perplexe, se redressa :

« Tu as lu le livre, toi? Tu savais donc tout ce qui allait se passer? Mais tu ne lis jamais! »

« Donnie me l'a prêté. Puis, un tas d'autres livres aussi! Bref, je dois absolument lui raconter comment toi et Raph avait presque fait dans votre carapace! Il ne voudra pas me croire! T'avais raison, Raph, qui se ressemble, s'assemble »

Leo, ébahi, laissa se lever plus jeune. Il croisa le regard vert sarcastique de son cadet.

« Alors, le plan du Fearless Leader a foiré. Une première. » ricana-t-il.

« Comme si tu avais été meilleur! » répliqua froidement la tortue de jade.

Raphael demeura silencieux un moment.

« Le fait est que le film a bien été choisi. Je veux dire, un film d'horreur se passant dans les égouts. Je dois reconnaitre que c'était une bonne idée. Parce que, tu sais…on vit dans les égouts… » avança-t-il. « Logiquement, Mikey aurait dû s'agripper à nous comme un koala. »

Leonardo hocha la tête, pensif. Y avait-il quelque chose entre Donnie et Mikey? Si oui, ses possibilités de partenaires venaient de tomber de rares, à néant.

Le silence s'étira encore, puis Leo admit du bout des lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas vu Karai depuis un certain temps...Je me demande si elle revient bientôt du Japon… »

Raphael roula des yeux en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

« A ta guise de perdre ton temps. Je crois pas qu'elle peut encaisser ce que t'as à donner. J'comprends ton besoin de baiser. Garde Donnie. Tu y feras plus attention que moi. J'vais me trouver un partenaire plus résistant ailleurs. »

Leonardo fronça les sourcils :

« Tu ne peux sortir comme cela, c'est dangereux. Et puis, pourquoi serait-ce épargner Donatello que de me laisser? Je suis aussi performant que toi dans un lit! » cracha-t-il, outragé.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! » temporisa Raphael. « J'suis certain que t'es un bon coup, je t'ai jamais vu à l'œuvre, mais je le sais, seulement à me baser aux cris sortant du labo et à comment Don a de la difficulté à marcher après, mais… »

Leo, boudeur, croisa les bras.

« Tu as déjà prétendu que je méditais sur lui, pourtant! »

Raphael allait riposter quand Leo balaya ce qu'il allait dire du revers de la main.

« Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit! »

« Ouais, c'est cela! Espèce de mal baisé! Fais pas trop de rêves de clown » persifla Raphael, insulté du peu de cas que faisait le leader de ses tentatives d'explications.

Leo se retourna, piqué.

« Je suis encore capable de tenir mes armes dans ma main car je n'ai pas surutilisé mon poignet, moi! Et pour ce qui est de cauchemarder, je n'ai pas manqué m'évanouir devant quelques gouttes de sang! »

« Ah ouais et tous ces petits gémissements sexy que t'as poussé durant ces scènes de… »

Les yeux grands ouverts, une expression choquée sur le visage, Leo répéta :

« Sexy, moi? »

Raph, pris, nia farouchement.

« Non, je veux dire…euh…c'était sans doute Mikey… »

Un éclair gourmand brilla dans les yeux saphir, à l'idée d'une possibilité qu'il n'avait jamais envisagée auparavant :

« T'as raison, Raph. Et Mikey aussi. Personne ne peut m'encaisser aussi bien que toi! ».

Raphael, un instant aux abois, se ressaisit.

« Ah ouais? Tu crois que tu peux avoir le dessus sur moi comme cela? Alors, un pari, Fearless. On regarde à nouveau ce foutu film. Le premier qui cligne des yeux ou sursaute, a perdu. »

Leo sourit de toutes ses dents, plus dangereux que n'importe quelle créature maléfique.

« Pari tenu »


End file.
